The Child of The Moon
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Link, the Hero of Time, Hero of Termina, a general adventurer and has been on more adventures than he can count, but due to outside forces, he arrives in the land of the Percy Jackson world.
1. Beginning

**So. I finally did it. I remade The Moons Hero. This is a rebuild of it, as the original, while I will still keep up, was trash, not the purposeful bad, more trying to find my footing bad. This is the first remade chapter, with some (many) changes. That's all I have to say, so let's get to it.**

The Lost Woods. A place of endless woods, that is comparable to a crossroad, with a nigh-infinite amount of entrances and exits. A dimension between dimension, that crisscross into multiple universes, realities, dimension, and the likes. For the past 7 years after my adventures in Termina, I have explored the Lost Woods.

Why you may ask? Adventure to simply put it, and hopefully to find something to keep me busy. Now why don't I stay in Hyrule you also may ask? Well, I may have saved it, it doesn't mean I forgot everything that happened. That and Princess Zelda went kinda nuts at the age of 15 over me, and I grabbed the Master Sword, after making 100% sure Ganondorf couldn't try anything as he was somewhere in the Gerudo Desert at the time, and the Sacred Realm stayed locked up, as I left with the Master Sword.

So I just explore the Lost Woods and hope to find more information on either myself, or learn of worlds that are far different from my own, or times in the distant past and future. Oh how rude of me, as I never said my name. I am Link, no known last name. The reason I haven't been turned into a Stalfo or Skull Kid, is because of the Master Sword, as I carry it around with me, and as it IS a relic of the Goddesses, it can ward off that curse.

Now, you may not have realized it, as I haven't stated it, so I will, but I am not riding Epona in the woods. Why is that? She died. She died of a bad carrot Malon gave her, unknowingly. I don't blame her, as she two loved Epona very, very much, but I have moved on from that. Not sure if she had though.

The one thing I do have, that I didn't have during my adventure through Termina, was a Silver Ring. The Ring has the crescent of the moon, no not the Moon Majora summoned, a regular-ass moon, on my finger, I got it designed like that with the metal, which I found in the middle of Hyrule Field, about a few minutes from a ruined tent and a grave, with a name I couldn't make out, due to the age of the grave, which was the strangest thing, as the silver looked pretty messed up, which I had made into the ring, because something in me wanted it to be like that in terms of design. Not sure why or how, which confuses me, as I don't have a known, not Majora related, connection to the moon.

Though I got it also after merging with the three used Transformation masks from Termina, the Fierce Deity Mask happens to be untouched in my pouch, and I got a few abilities from each, and their respective knowledge each one held and contained. Though that mask I didn't get anything from it, as it is a different type of mask entirely from the others.

The Deku mask gave me a limited form of flight, and the ability to use my magic in an orb form akin the snot bubbles formed in the Masks form, but less disgusting and requires no weirdness akin to it. It also gives me the ability to blend in so well with a forest so well, it is akin to the Stone Masks ability.

The Goron Mask gave me the Fire Punches, that also transfer to my Sword for extra damage, Goron Strength and Durability, and the Curling up into a ball and rolling with the spikes. That's always fun and fast to do, when in a rush or just wishing to escape Zelda's constant weirdness.

The Zora Mask gave me the ability to breathe and swim like a Zora, underwater of course. I also can summon the electrical barrier using my shield, which can act as an extra layer of defense against my enemies and harm them at the same time.

All of that is good and all, but I feel the Goron Mask gave the best abilities. Though I will be fair and say I can now Forage in the woods with no problem, make all sorts of tools using metals thought to be too heavy to lift on my own, and catch Fish easily with no problem now, so food isn't an issue, and I can make my own potions too. The story for what lead up to that, is for a later time of course.

What has been weird to me, is that if I fall asleep in one area of the Lost Woods, for some reason, when I wake up, the area is flooded with Antelopes, Deer, and Does all curled up around me, sleeping as well. When I wake up, they leave while giving me a strange look. What was even weirder, was that I swear a couple of them had silver, like the metal silver, antlers, and the antlers were curved like a moon crescent. For all I know, I am just going insane from the Woods, or just imagining it from being half asleep. Not sure why, but they also leave me edible berries from time to time. While I have grown up in Kokiri Forest, the untamed natural woods of the Lost Woods always makes me happier, and calmer. I don't know why and assume because it's where Saria hangs out most of the time.

Now, because of the fact I have explored the Lost Woods for several years, I know a few things about it. As I said earlier, the Woods is like a crossroads, with a near limitless amount of entrances and exits, as it depends on whether there is a forest to connect to. Now Forest can be stuff that isn't a normal tree, so long as it is either natural, or magical. Meaning a forest of bones, where the trees are made of what is akin to bones, or actual bones, can be connected to, or Giant Mushrooms, among things, Jungles also count as a potential connection, which also was interesting to discover. It depends on the fact of whether or not it can be classified as a natural forest, not artificial, unless Magic is involved, where things just go straight to hell in a handbasket in explaining. But stuff like a City, unless it is the weird exception of Termina, as Majora forced that connection, as later when I went through the same entrance, it took me to the Woods of Mystery, which I went through to get back to the main area of the Lost Woods.

Due to this fact, I have been to a few worlds with oddities with them. One world had a short, green dude who spoke oddly. The little green guy was definitely powerful, but wise and experience. We talked for a bit, and he told me while I am not able to use his brand of powers, I have some ability to learn his group's many styles of fighting. I spent a few months with him, and he told me that what I have left to learn, is something I couldn't learn do to my lack of an ability that his people have. But he told me that he believes that there is good in everyone, whether or not it can be noticed over time. He tells me to move on in my life and return to my quest to find peace with myself, which while I don't fully get, but I leave after thanking him for the lessons and the talks we had. He never told me his name, saying that in time, I would find it myself.

The next world I visited, was one where I fought some purple alien with a mouth that split into four, which roared angrily at me. The fight was a long and dangerous fight, based on what its sword could do to the environment, melting rocks, leaving scorch marks on trees, and leaving the plants in a condition of death and fire. As I received some injuries that hurt like hell, due to the cuts and heat of his blade, the monster suffered arguably worse injuries, with two of its mouth things ripped off, and an arm barely hanging on by a thread. But it lowered its sword and looked at me. "You have fought well, and I can tell now that you are not a human at all. You have two options. To surrender and die, or finish our duel." It says. I just signal with my sword to continue, even if it hurt me to do so, and we clashed for a few more minutes until it loses its leg in a well-aimed sword strike. It falls onto the ground, with its other arm holding it upright, looking straight at me. "Warrior. Take my blade, and kill me with it. You have proven to be a warrior of great skill. Keep the sword, as it will be a way to remember this fight, warrior. Use it to send me to the beyond." It asks its voice is sounding more male now that I can pay better attention to it. I hesitate at first but realize that if I didn't kill him, he would suffer far worse if not die in pain anyway due to his injuries. So I take his sword, which was lighter than I thought, and he pointed at his head. "Strike here. It is the only point that an honor-bound warrior should strike, as it is an instant release without any known pain or suffering." He says. I stab him right in the head, killing him instantly, and freeing him from the pain he was most likely was going through. After letting him move on to death to escape his pain, I put the sword in my bag, and bury him, to at least show his body the respect he deserves, even if I have no clue who he was, or what he wanted for a burial. Death has no opinion, and I won't let mine decide what to do to someone who was already dead, and beyond my influence. Finishing the grave, and covering the body, I hear a noise coming from the forest behind me. A tall creature, a body shape like a Hylian, I assume to be this human the alien was talking about, and it seems to look straight at me. "Kid, what are you doing near a warzone? Follow me, and I will- HEY COME BACK! IT ISN'T SAfe." The creature says before I book it out of there, and I re-entered the lands of the Lost Woods, where the creature couldn't follow me, and I would be safer than where it wanted to take me, which while I assume wasn't a bad thing, I didn't want to risk it at the time.

Another time I faced off against a... A creature that looked like it couldn't exist in a normal sense, but did, and tried to kill me when it saw me if it could do that. It was akin to Morpha given a physical form and then given the mouth of King Dodongo with enough teeth to shred almost anything, I thank the Goddesses I had the Master Sword on me, as I could kill it with it, as it seemed that only weapons either blessed by a high power being could kill it, and the Master Sword was just the tool I needed. Those are the most notable, for better or worse.

This time though, normally I wander the Lost Woods, exploring it, or just looking at the sights, seeing things that no one has ever seen before, as far as I am aware, but this time it's different than other times. It's like the Forest is trying to guide me to a location I have never been to before, which is odd, as it has never done that before. Even weirder, is that the fog is starting to turn a silverish color, which puts me on guard, as that hasn't happened to me before. I know it isn't because of the Master Sword, as I have carried it in here multiple times before, and it never did that, and it made me suspicious of what could be going on, like outside magic, an Eldritch Abomination is after me again, or another Majora like being is trying to get me to drop my guard again, but no, the forest is just guiding me, which I continued being on guard with because I have no clue what to expect in this case.

Following the path the woods wants me to take, and going through the entrance/exit of this area, and I start to hear yelling from a few people, and I see them. Two boys and a girl being escorted to a cliff by a tall man, which I can tell right away something is wrong, yelling at them about being unable to stop the Great Stirring, which sounds ridiculous, but at the same time very, very bad. Then I notice on one of the boys, bleeding from his shoulder like it got grazed by a fast-moving needle, while the younger boy is excited and the girl is nervous, and worried looking. I realize why the Lost Woods lead me here, it wanted me to intervene before the man, who I am certain is a monster in disguise, either does something to them, like killing them, or far worse, so I weigh what to do, and decide to knock a fire arrow aiming at the man, hoping more than anything to get his attention or kill him if needed. Either way works.

Knocking the arrow into my bow, and using a tiny bit of magic to set it on fire, which still confuses me at how it is on fire, but doesn't cast any light, and fire at the man, who is about to approach the three kids, and hits him square in the back, setting his clothes on fire, shocking the kids, and making the monster, as I see it reveal itself by throwing the burning clothes off, as a monster to simply put it, look in my direction in anger, and fire what I assume to be spikes from its tail in my direction. Because I was next to a tree, I quickly take cover behind it, and none of the spikes hit me, and thankfully, they don't seem to be strong enough to go through the tree it seems. Then what looks like a flying machine floats up by the cliff where the four of them are. The older looking boy quickly pulls out what I assume to be a weapon in disguise, with three new people getting involved, two girls and a half-human half-goat creature, which is on the other three kids side, as the boy with the pen looks happy at seeing all three of them, and the monster and the girl with a spear and an interesting shield design, that I assume is supposed to scare others, but I have seen worse honestly.

Knocking another arrow, this time of the Ice variety, I fire an Ice Arrow at the monster, as it seems more interested in the girl that seemed to make lightning appear and strike, and the Ice arrow hits the creature tail, confusing the recently arrived kids, realizing that someone else is there, and with the creatures assumed main attack out of commission, I pull out the Master Sword, and my trusty Hylian Shield, to go and fight the monster when what sounds like horns start going off to my left, which seems to terrify the monster, and confuses all but the lightning girl, the Girl with blond hair, and the Half Human Half goat being. The lightning girl mutters something, which I didn't catch because of the echoing horns and the flying machine making a ton of noise, when a silver arrow hits the monster pissing it off, and unintentionally releasing the tail from the ice, and fires a bunch of needles in return fire, which is intercepted and split in the CENTER of the needles, shocking me at such accuracy. Then a bunch of younger girls, I assume to be physically in the age range of 10-17, come out with their bows drawn at the creature, which looks a bit like a hedgehog now. The creature then yells something about interfering and Ancient Laws at one of the girls, but I couldn't make out much due to that flying machine.

The creature then goes to grab one of the kids, I think the girl when the blond-haired girl climbs on to the creature back, trying to stab it, and dropping her hat in the process, while the girls with their bows, they fire arrows just as that happens, making the creature fall off the cliff. Realizing the situation, I rush out of the forest, with my sword and shield back in their places, startling everyone and jumped off the cliff, before any of them could process I was there, and using my limited ability over flight, quickly caught up to the blond-haired girl and managed to get her before the monster was swallowed up by a quick appearance and disappearance of a portal, and got her in an easier to carry position.

Floating back up, and over the cliff, with the flying machine gone thankfully, the entire group, minus a younger girl who doesn't seem normal in the slightest, well, normal by an average, not dealing with monster kind of normal, with a blank, if not a bit confused face. Though the older girl, with dark brown hair and black eyes walked right up to me, and yelled to drop the blond girl, who was still in my arms from carrying her back up. I set her down, and look at both groups.

"Well, I must be off. I have to go back to exploring." I say, then start running off, back to the entrance of the Lost Woods, the one I came through at least. As soon as I enter the woods, the group of girls stop staring, and chase after me, firing their silver arrows along the way, which I dodge due to the Deku Mask's abilities. Eventually reaching the entrance to the Lost Woods, I try to enter, only for it to Reject me. That's... Not a good thing. The entrances next to NEVER reject a living being trying to enter it, the only exceptions are beings powerful enough to seal the entrance, though it requires a lot of power, due to the sheer size of the Lost Woods, and the amount of entrances it has, as if you seal one, you seal them all, in the world you are in. Which is similar to Majora, just weaker, as Majora flat out moved the entrance, and kept it locked up. Which again, is much harder than a simple seal.

"Shit. That is not good." I say to myself, worried about what this could mean to me as if I am stuck in this world. This world's fate must be a bitch, as right then the group of girls come out of the forest and surround me, while the one who I assume is their leader walks between them, irritated.

"Boy, why did you run?" The young girl asks.

"Well, I ran because I just want to go back home, due to the fact that I got here due to some strange thing." I say, with the younger girl, about 12, just giving me a deadpanned stare. "Honestly, I don't care if I am believed. The way back to my home is closed, and the way to open it is beyond anything I can understand, for the simple reason that it looks like a level of power above most levels of power I have seen." Then I start muttering to myself at a fast rate, "Maybe the level of power is great enough that Majora was a pipsqueak in compassion, but at the same time it could be broken if I were to use a certain combination of items, magic, and a mask to cause enough- no that won't work, it about as strong as that Eldritch Monster thing I face a year ago. No this requires-" I mutter as the young girl gets more and more annoyed until interrupting me.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY!" The girl says with a voice far more powerful and ancient than is being let on.

"Well, I seem to have discovered a local deity of this world, based on that." I say to myself, shocking the group, and the potential goddess.

"Wait, you know of the deities of this world?" The young Goddess says.

"No. I don't. I have encountered deities before, and I have fought deities before, but not of this world. I have never been to this world before, so I wouldn't know." I say, confusing the Goddess and her group.

"This world? How do we know you aren't lying?" The girl says, confused, yet skeptical.

At that I sigh and just pull my hat up just enough to expose my ears. I hate exposing them for a few reasons. One, I want to blend in with the worlds I visit much easier, as I hate having to be bothered, or attacked in a few cases about my ears. One of the worlds I visited had me fighting to prevent from being forced into some weird-ass program that the land I visited had. Thought I was some Elf or something. Another world thought I was a demon, so I got the fuck out of that one.

Two, they are vastly more sensitive than I originally thought. The land I was born in had a better sound dampening, I believe it's term was called, as an environmental formation. When I visited Termina, it was an obvious transition between the two, and I still haven't adjusted to the difference between them, but I was able to find a way to negate more of it, with some magic and my hat.

The third, and most petty reason, is that most Hylians, or anyone with the long ears, that I have met and interacted with, were either dicks, dumb asses, or a combination of the two. So I keep them covered to prevent any confusion, and just blend in with any group of people I find or interact with. Easier to do that then explain, argue or fight every time it happens. Less of a mess, and easier to do that.

As the hat finally goes over my ears, the group looks shocked, and one actually goes to fire an arrow, before the Goddess stops the one about to fire an arrow at me. "Hold your fire. This boy hasn't done anything to deserve it. Yet." the Goddess says to her group.

After a bit, the group that was fighting before the Goddesses group got involved are put together just far enough from the group following the Goddess to not make them uncomfortable from my understanding of it, which isn't much considering that I know nothing on this world. The boy of the group helping the younger kids walks up to me, in a guarded way, like he expects me to either fight him, or think of him as a moron.

"Who are you?" The boy with a sword, black hair, palish tan, muscular, and looking like he just got off a beach after it was windy as hell.

"I am Link, no known last name. Adventurer, explorer, temple explorer, jack of all trades in terms of weapons. Just to simplify what I have done." I say, trying to calm him from his on-guard stance, a boy who seems to be about fourteen, and my answer seems to confuse him a bit.

The black-haired girl, I would say about 15, with electric blue eyes, just scoffs at the boy's confusion. "Oh brother Seaweed Brain. He is saying that he isn't an enemy. Yet. So attacking him now would be idiotic." The black-haired girl says, insulting the boy easily like it was a normal and okay occurrence. She then looks at me, and for some reason, it looks like her eyes for a brief second, gain a pinkish tone, that dissipates after a second.

"Can I ask who you guys in all seriousness." I ask, in a false bored tone, in reality I was watching them a little more closely now. I want to know why they insult him so casually.

The blond-haired girl speaks up. "The idiot that asked who you are, is Percy Jackson. I am Annabeth Chase, the one you just talked too is Thalia, the boy with goat legs is Grover, and the two kids are Nico and Bianca." Annabeth says, in a snotty know it all tone, though it doesn't seem intentional. Kind of like she does it without knowing she does it.

"So... What are you guys exactly?" I ask, trying to find out what kind of world I got myself into. It always helps to know more about the world I get myself into, as you never know when some forms of knowledge will come in handy.

"What do you know of the Greek Gods?" Annabeth asks me.

"Honestly, I know nothing. I am not exactly from here, to be honest. What even is a Greek? The only word I recognize is god." I ask, with a confused tone, at the question. How in the world was I supposed to know what a Greek is? The entire group, and the hunters who were listening in for reasons I really can't think of, just look at me with a shocked expression.

"I would say that is hard to believe, but at the same time you show no signs of lying. How odd." Annabeth says, before clearing her throat. "Listen, to summarize it, the Greek Gods are a group of Immortal beings that control the basics of the world, the sky, sea, death, etc. They are a powerful group, and they have many children even to this day. Me, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca are all children of a God or Goddess of the Greek Pantheon. Simply put we are demigods or half-bloods for a different term. The full history would take to long to explain, which can be covered later, but the group here, minus Nico and Bianca are children of the Gods, Percy is Poseidon's son, Thalia is Zeus daughter, and my mother is Athena. You will learn more later if you join us." Annabeth says, quickly. It seems that she is honest about the history, and their group's parents, but it isn't a full answer. I let it go, mainly because it can be explained better at a later date.

"Since it would take to long to explain, then please tell me. Who are the group of girls that grouped us up here?" I ask, still kinda confused about the whole situation.

"They are called the Hunters of Artemis. Basically, a group of girls that hunt monsters under the Goddess Artemis. She is one of the Major Goddesses of the Greek Pantheon since we are discussing it." Annabeth answers easily.

"Well. That's interesting." I say, not really understanding what that is supposed to mean besides what a hunter is.

"Boy in green, My lady wants to speak to you." One of the hunters say, then escorting me to a tent, that looks a little nicer than the others, though only by a slight amount. The tent flap opens to signify for me to open, and I see a crap ton of furs surrounding the walls of the tent, with the 12-year-old girl who I assume is Artemis, sitting on the other end of the tent looking at me with annoyance coming from her silverish eyes.

"You wished to speak with me, ma'am?" I say, respectfully, but on guard.

"Relax boy. I didn't summon you to fight you, kill you, or turn you into a woodland creature. Yet. Tell me, who are you?" She asks, in a tone I can't quite place.

"Link ma'am. No known last name." I say, more relaxed, but still on guard. A Deity, local or not, simply doesn't just summon anyone on a whim, unless they want something. Usually, something they think is theirs by right, or just because they feel like it.

"So Link, where do you come from?" Artemis asks, calmly.

"A land far from here." I say simply, as it is the truth, just stretched.

"I know you aren't saying everything. I know you have more than that to say, boy." Artemis says, more annoyed now at the fact I am not giving a straight answer on it. I just sigh, knowing that if I don't say more about it, she will do something to me. Even if it will be temporary.

"As I said, I am from a land far from here. Literally. It is kinda hard to judge the distance, as it goes through the very fabric of Space and Time to reach it. I come from a land called Hyrule." I say, and explain a bit about Hyrule, not going into the adventure against Ganondorf, and explaining a little bit about the Lost Woods, and not touching any actual adventures I went on.

Artemis stays quiet for about two minutes, then says "So you come from a completely different world?" She asks, looking like she doesn't believe me.

"I do, madam." I say. As she seems to look at me with an odd expression, my Ring starts to glow, which catches Artemis attention instantly.

"Your ring. Why is it glowing?" She asks, looking at the ring with an odd face.

"I don't know. I have had it for about 5-6 years, and it has never done that, as far as I am aware. This is completely new territory for me." I say, completely confused. Hey normally I don't have to deal with a glowing ring. I normally deal with a shard that shakes when I walk near a hiding hole

"Can I see it, Link?" Artemis asks, with an odd tone of voice, looking at it.

"Uh sure." I say, a bit confused, giving the ring to Artemis.

As soon as I give the ring to Artemis, the tent inside explodes into an extremely bright light. I instantly cover my eyes, turn around, and pull my hat down to cover my eyes as well, to block it out, to prevent any potential harm to my eyes as much as I can. While this is happening, I hear the Hunters, and the demigod groups going nuts over the light show, as it seems like it is being perceived as an attack, I think, and the bright light just seems to be slowly dying down. After a couple of minutes, the light finally dies down, to see Artemis no longer there, but a woman, a blond-haired woman that seems oddly familiar, but at the same time not familiar. She is wearing a blueish silver tunic, a greenish silver skirt, green boots, silver socks, and a silver hat. It's very strange. The woman though seems to be just looking at herself with a strange but sad expression. Like she discovered something about herself she never knew and is unsure how to think about it.

"Who... Who are you and what have you done to Artemis?" I ask, confused to hell, as the hunters and the demigod group rush in, weapons drawn.

"I... I remember now. I remember. The ring was a lost part of my chariot. A part thought lost to time. Link, do you know what you found?" The woman asks, in a soft tone, almost sad, yet shocked at the same time.

"No, I don't. I found it, and had it forged into the ring, not knowing of any importance to it." I say, mystified, yet worried that something bad is about to happen. Hey, when a Goddess changes to a new form and has an expression that seems odd for her, you try not being worried for yourself.

"You found a piece of my chariot, lost in a time of war. You found it, and the part had enough power and a sliver of my essence to create a mortal shell that was connected to it. When it died, it was sent back into it. What you discovered is important to you. More than you you can even begin to understand. Tell me, you found it in a close vicinity to a tent and grave, correct?" Artemis says, assuming it is Artemis still.

"Yes? Not sure what that's important though." I say, still very much confused at what is going on.

"Link. The tent is where you were born, and the grave is your father's grave." Artemis says, quietly, with a barley noticeable hint of sadness.

"... What. That's, what. Huh? What?" I say, sputtering in shock and confusion. "Wait, how do you know that?" I ask, computing the rest of her statement.

" I know this... Because I was there when you were born." Artemis says.

Taking a minute to think, it slowly dawns on me what she is saying. "Wait... Are you saying that-" I start to say, only for Artemis to interrupt me.

"Yes Link. I was there because, I gave birth to you." Artemis says, flooring the hunters and demigods listening, and making me just look at her with shock, unable to believe it.

"You... are my... Mom?" I say, slowly, unable to comprehend it. For over a decade, I was under the impression that anyone I was related to was dead. Finding out I have family alive is just mind-blowing. But I doubt it also, as I just can't believe the fact that a goddess from a different world just HAPPENS to be my mother. "I don't believe you. It. It can't be true. My mother died, bringing me to-" I start to say, only for Artemis to finish.

"The Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest, home of the Kokiri, and the home of the Guardian of the Forest from a war, where my husband died to give me enough time to escape, being severely wounded in the process." She finishes, then pulls up her tunic, exposing a few scars from injuries that indeed looked lethal. She pulls down her tunic covering the scars again and looks back to me. The fact that she knew that and the scars definitely point to the fact that she WAS involved with me when I was too young to remember anything.

"You just stated what happened to me as a baby." I say, feeling very light-headed. No one except the Kokiri, Great Deku Tree, myself, my possibly not dead mother, and the three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule could know.

"Link. You are my son. I gave birth to you, and I remember your father. A mortal that had the skills of an army, a courageous man that laid his life, to try and save me and his son. A true male, that even the essence that was in the shell, who hated most men, respected enough to be with. While it was a mortal shell, you ARE my son by blood, and essence." Artemis says.

I just stare at Artemis, completely shocked, confused, sad, and a bit worried. How am I supposed to react when I am confronted with a Goddess of a different world, saying she is my mother, when as far as I was aware, my mother was thought to be dead since I was a baby? While I already thought this, it isn't simply something I can wrap around easily. You try being in my shoes and tell me how it goes.

"Then, who was my father?" I ask, slowly, with a feeling of dread, as I asked this.

"Your father, was thing King of Hyrule's nephew. Meaning you have a connection to the Royal Family of Hyrule. I didn't fall in love, and marry him knowing this, before you ask. He... He never stated he was royalty, he never did anything royals did, and he was more of a protector and fighter for the people than a stand far away from the sidelines royal family member would do. His name was Daphnes Hyrule." Artemis says.

"So. I am related to the Royal family." I say, in a tone that sounds like a shocked, but quite tone. Me, related to the Royal family, even if it is more of a great Uncle King deal. This... This has to be a dream. A weird dream that will end after I wake up. With this information stuck in my brain, it couldn't handle it in any sense. Too much confusion, I just black out, and before succumbing completely, I hear Artemis shout for someone to catch me while moving too try and catch me too, before I hit the ground and pass out.

**Welp. Consider this an Early Christmas present that no one asked for from me. Merry Christmas, and happy what ever holiday you support and have a Happy New Year if I don't post a new chapter to something after this is released.**

**EDIT 1: I improved as much as I could think of. More characterization on where I though, and changed a bunch of things, fixed a few errors and added more to what I originally had as little references.**

**EDIT 2: Some more fixes, a little more clarity but in it, and a bit of stuff better worded.**


	2. Mother, Archers, and a Story

** Well. I wasn't originally planning to start a second chapter to the story, but I still have some inspiration to is, and waste not the inspiration you get. Note Bianca doesn't join the Hunters. The reasoning is simply that she felt she needed to watch Nico a little more than join a group she had very little knowledge on. I will also note that I will be pushing the dates about a week before canon Titans Curse, so everything will line up still, just a week earlier, before the quest, and the quest will happen in the same time frame of it's original happening. Also will state, I won't do the interruptting, and to simplify the writing, I won't be doing the old English, as it would be a pain in the ass to do.**

Slowly, I start coming back to, in a tent different to the one from the one I was talking to Artemis in, on a bed like roll, with a severe pain in my head. Wait, Artemis, I think she might be pissed that I just passed out. Why did I pass out again? I can't remember to be honest. Might have knocked loose some memories when my head hit the ground, assuming that's what happened going off the pain in my head. I look around, careful not to move my head to much as I wish to avoid any extra pain to appear, and see a blond lady sitting near the rear of the bed roll thing, just looking at me. "Umm, not to be rude, but who are you?" I ask, trying to be polite, and but nervous at the same time.

"I see the hit on your head was harder than we expected. Too sum it up, you passed out because the silver ring you had on you this whole time, was a container for a portion of my essence, which was in fact your mother, and by extension, you finding out you are related to the royal family by blood. Before you ask, the shell still had enough of me to be me, so I am your mother in a biological and spiritual sense. I am Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Virginity, and I can explain that one later, Maidens, and the Moon, making me your biological mother. Now, I will tell you now, the only people who know, are my Hunters, and the Demigods. I already made them swear an oath to not say anything, until I either claim you, or the others find out. With my Virginity domain, and the reason I have it still even though you are here and born, is that the Mortal shell, this form, gave birth to you. Not my original self. It's is pretty complicated, but to make it easy, the mortal shell gave birth to you, but since it housed my essence, by a stance of biological and spiritual sense, I AM your mother, just as much as the shell, since it WAS me in a different form." Artemis says, explaining slowly, but in a calm tone to me.

"So, you are my mother, and I am royalty by my fathers side." I say, before I start to tear up. Hey, you try to handle this kind of information, believing for 14 years, mentally at least, that my mother was dead, and I was just a random ass person. The idea is absurd, but since it is happening to me, and I had been so close to my mother this whole time, is just shocking, and sad for me. Nothing could have prepared me for this, and I am slowly regaining what happened what I assume happened a little bit ago, based on how fresh my bump feels.

Once the information I gained fully computes with me, I just start bawling. I, a grown ass, survived multiple potential apocalypse, and faced off against creatures that could crush me like an ant if given the chance, started bawling. Artemis just walks up to me, and starts rubbing my head, in a way that feels familiar, and strange.

"I remember rubbing your head to calm you down when you were still with me. You were about 7 months when me and your father had the incident. When I put the ring on, I was hit full force by the memories, with the freshest being my shells death, after giving myself up for you. Though, I wonder. If my shell was just a shell, would the look you have be your true look, or just what you took from my shell?" Artemis comforts me, while also muttering with a curious tone. Using the hand not rubbing against my head, she snaps her fingers, and a strange mist seems to come off me. "I didn't think it would be... Oh my goodness. No wonder it was covered up." Artemis says. She then summons a mirror, and I look in it.

I look similar to how I did before, but with some obvious changes. My hair is a more auburn with a very slight blond highlight, and my eyes now look a more blueish silver. "I look... Different. That's really weird." I say, looking at myself with a critical eye. "I do like some of the changes that happened, but auburn seems a bit strange for me. Same with the silverish eyes. Though that might be because of the fact that I am use to the blond hair and blue eyes. Meh, they might grow on me in time." I continue on to myself. Artemis just looks amused at me.

"Well, I won't let you keep it, for now. The reason is that I don't want others knowing you are my son yet. I don't know if my current emotions for you will stay the same, or lessen over time due to the blast of memories that came from the ring. Don't get me wrong, the emotions will always exist, as they are to strong to dissolve, just might lessen due to me sorting through them." Artemis says, making sure to explain in the off chance she has a different tone or behavior with me.

"I understand... Mom." I say, hesitating heavily with the last part, as it IS a big change in the status quo for me. It is very hard to explain, but it's like losing something you thought lost for years, then finding it and discovering it is in the same, but a bit dusty, condition. At the mom part, Artemis looks at me with some joy.

"One thing I should tell you, is that the current King of Hyrule will know that the stone is gone, as well as that you exist now." Artemis says, to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, he really cared about his nephew, even if for official purposes, he couldn't acknowledge him in a political sense. But unofficially, he visited our wedding, and he was your godfather. The only reason why I didn't run to the castle, was because we would never have made it. You would have died, and I would have died in vain trying to protect you. The forest was the only way I could go, as I knew of the Great Deku Tree, and it would protect you. You weren't born with the hair and eye color you have known all your life, but it was placed on you to protect you even to this day." Artemis, no, I mean Mother says.

"So how would the King know about me then?" I ask, confused on that statement.

"To simply put it, he was the one to originally place the spell on you. When I broke it, he would be made aware to the fact that you were either dead, which would have been worse on him, or it was time to find you for one reason or another, mainly to explain to you that you are related to him." Mom explains to me.

"Mom, what should I do now then? I am stuck in this world, as the entrance back was locked, though anything can enter, nothing can leave. Since I entered, I can't leave, but others can enter. I am stuck, what should I do." I ask, in a smaller, and sadder tone. It's hard to acknowledge when you are just lost, with no way to interact with a world I know nothing about.

"Son, my only child I will ever have, go with the Demigods to the camp that will be called Camp Half-Blood. The Hunters swore to treat you with civility, at least in private, in public, they won't be as rough around other men as they will be with you. There, you might find your calling." Mom says, with a sad smile. "I can't join you and the others. I spoke to the group, and they spoke of a monster that could destroy the gods and goddesses, including me. I will tell you this though, when you go to the camp and learn more about me, I did things I don't regret, but at the same time, I did a lot of bad things. At least, to someone like you from a world with a different view point. You are my son, nothing will change that. I swear on the Styx" At that what sounds like a roll of thunder is heard on a cloudless night, from what I can tell, "and no matter what, no matter what I say, you are my son. My hunters and I are man haters, but unless you act like the men we hate, which are the scum of them all, which you can figure out yourself, as you are an adult, you come from a land with a different moral point than this world. They can't stop their tendencies, but I, and my hunters, swore so long as you remain a good man, we would not treat you anywhere near as bad as the other men." My mother says. I just look on with a bit of shock, but slowly I understand what kind of men she is referring too.

"I would never stoop to those kind of men, though, I should tell you that the Kings daughter, Zelda, happens to have a problem with me." I say, confusing my mother.

"What do you mean, son?" Mom asks, confused.

"I don't exactly know how to put it, but she seems to act very odd around me, and not the stable kind. I was talking to a few people, some women, and she just about had the women removed from the town after I was done talking to them." I explain, at first shocking my mom, but she slowly gains a look of understanding, and a bit of horror.

"Son, normally I wouldn't say this, but she is definitely not right in the head, from what I can understand of what you are saying. To sum it up, she loves you, but it kinda messed her head up, making her willing to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to get you. Even rape and kill you, execute innocent people, just to have you. I won't say anything other than be extremely careful around her, and don't for the love of all that exists, give her a reason to think you like her. All that will do is cement her problems, and make it a permanent issue for you. I don't like saying that, but I do know that there are women just as disgusting, and in some cases worse, then men. Like Elizabeth Báthory, who murdered hundreds of people, for disgusting reasons." Mom says, shocking me. "One more thing, and this one I can't exactly confirm on, is that while you are my son, I don't know if something else was involved yet. I am not allowed to say what yet, but you will know when the time comes." Mom finishes with.

"So, go with the the Demigods, avoid Zelda if the situation ever occurs, and just be patient. Understood Mother. I know you don't need me to say this, but considering all the facts about my life, please be careful. I know you don't need me to say it, and may sound condescending, but I say it as a boy that hadn't had a mother all his life, and is happy, yet shocked at the fact that I do have a mother. " I say, tearing up a bit. Slowly, I get out of the bed, my mom just gets up and turns into her original form.

"I will wait with you all, only for my lazy brother. Maybe after my hunt, I will have you show me your skill in Archery. You being my son and all, must have some skill at it." Mom says.

"That would be nice to do." I say, knowing I am okay at it, not great, just average. Definitely not her Hunter level that's for sure.

An hour after that, I see the sun starting to show up, and Mom, telling the group, including me, to look away. A bright light shines, and it feels a bit warm here, and the light dies down to show... Not sure what it is, a machine that works like a horse I guess. After watching Mom basically yell at her brother, who is Apollo, he turns his car, as I find out because Percy said what it was, into what I guess is a car capable of transporting multiple people. Mom leaves after and we enter the bus, and Apollo picks me to drive, with the excuse 'I have no idea on how to drive, so I would do it so he could teach me, while being cool about it!'. Needless to say, a patch of Forest is now on fire, and a few minor incidents, we arrive safely to Camp Half-Blood. Apollo leaves with his car, and the Hunters leave towards a silver cabin. A man with a beard rolls up, to greet us.

"Hello Percy, I am glad everything went without a hitch. Though, I see a extra face that wasn't planned for. What happened my boy?" The man says.

"Simply put Chiron, the guy with us is someone who was in the wrong place, at the right time. He is a Demigod, though the parent like the two siblings, is unknown sir." Percy says, respectfully. Chiron just gives a nod to Percy, who leaves to do something, and looks at me, Nico, and Bianca with a studying gaze.

"May I ask who you three are?" Chiron asks kindly. I instantly get on guard, in the off chance this is a trap.

" I am Nico, this is my Sister Bianca. "Nico says. Chiron nods in greeting, then stares at me.

"I am Link. Last name with held for my own personal reasons." I say simply.

"Like I said, I am Chiron, trainer of Hero's." Chiron says. Nico looks on in awe, Bianca looks on with shock, while I just give a look of boredom, as far as I can tell, as it looks to confuse Chiron.

"I take it you are use to everything but a bored look Mr Chiron?" I ask simply. I can tell he isn't human, possibly a creature, but I am not going to do anything stupid, like attack him.

"Well, it's not everyday that a kid isn't at least semi surprised that I have trained hero's like Heracles, Achilles, among them." Chiron says, a bit confused.

"That's because I am don't know the hero's you are talking about. I never learned anything about the mythology of any religion." I say, which is true. I only know of the Golden Goddesses of my world, and the Triforce, and a bit about the Master sword and spiritual stones. Nothing else about it, besides what Zelda and the Great Deku Tree told me about the Triforce and all that.

Chiron just looks at me with a look that doesn't betray anything, but I can tell it has a hint of surprise. "Well then. I see I might need to have you get the run down of the Greek mythology, as it will be very important for you to learn." Chiron says, with a more studying look. "I will definitely have you watch the introduction video, but an edited version, as you... Well seem to have dealt with some serious moments before." Chiron finishes. He then exits his chair on wheels to show he is a half horse half human.

"Well then. Show the way, Chiron." I say, to be respectful. He had the air of a well meaning being, like some of the monsters I met that just wanted to help others, but were feared, hated, or in one odd case, a cult formed around, and couldn't do much because of it.

After what I assume is what a video is, with a run down of the who the Greek Gods and Goddesses are the main one I assume, and what they represent, I am asked by Chiron to follow him. With that, I am escorted to a table with a man who I can tell pretty quickly is a god, possibly Dionysus, just giving me a odd look, while also looking expectantly at Chiron.

"Hello there Lonk, welcome to Camp Half-Blood blah blah blah. You are here because you are a bit of a special case, as you didn't grow up here from this world at least. Now don't expect me to be careful as you are in my eyes just another mortal that I could... Hold on, what is that presence I am sensing from your pouch?" Dionysus says, pointing at my pouch.

"Probably the magic that makes it borderline bottomless? It is a common thing from the world I am from." I say, no longer caring if Chiron, who looks at me with a different light and a bit of understanding now, knowing about it, as Dionysus let that cat out of the bag.

"Must be then. Never interacted with a Demigod from another world after all. But you are of Greek connection, or you wouldn't be able to enter this camp. Now the reason you are in front of me,is because I want to know what the alcohol is like from your world." Dionysus says, with a straight face, making me sigh with a bit of annoyance.

"Sir, as far as I am aware, my world didn't have any alcohol. Then again, if there was I wouldn't know of it." I say, making Dionysus sigh with annoyance.

"Well then, I will leave so you no longer bother me." He says, disappearing in a cloud of smoke that smells like grapes.

"Sorry about that. He hates being here. It is a punishment for chasing after something he was told he wasn't allowed to. I will now take you too the Hermes cabin, as you are an Unclaimed Demigod, meaning your parent hasn't claimed you to the world yet. A claiming is usually their symbol appearing over you, to signify that who's your parent." Chiron explains, walking through the U shaped cabin areas. I see the hunters exiting the silver cabin, which I assume is Artemis, meaning my mothers, and I get a strange pull to go near it, but I resist. I don't want to piss off the group of girls that has my mothers favor for I don't know how long. Though Zoe looks at me, and gives me a barley noticeable nod of acknowledge meant, thaat slightly confusses me, but I think it means that the Hunters won't do anything. I am assuming that at least.

Eventually Chiron and I reach a run down cabin, which I assume is the Hermes cabin. "Chiron, before we go in, can I ask if it's possible to just live in the forest? That's where I lived before I came to this world. Just a curious question." I ask, in a polite tone. The video did explain him to, so I have more respect for him now that I know more about him versus before I learned about him.

"No. While I don't know anything about the forest you lived in before coming here, the forest we have is stocked with monsters that stay there. Usually for training purposes." Chiron says, and I sigh. The door opens to two boys, who I assume are related by both mother and father, greet us.

"Hi Chiron!" The older brother, who is slightly taller, says

"Bringing a new camper to us?" The younger brother, who is slightly shorter, asks.

"Yes, I am. Link, go in there and introduce yourself." Chiron says, so I do. I notice right away a trip hazard and avoid, and seemingly disappointing a good fraction of the cabin.

"I am Link. Unclaimed, and if you try to take something from me, it won't end well." I say, and smacking the hand of the older brother away from my pouch, shocking the entire cabin. "What?" I ask, now starting to get annoyed.

"It's that not many has ever stopped Travis mid attempt to pickpocket. Only Chiron, and two others have done that." A cabin member says. I just look on just annoyed. "Be aware, that if something is missing, I will know, and I will know who took it. So unless you wanted the phrase 'get your head out of your ass' to become literal, don't try it." I say with a no nonsense tone. After that, Chiron leaves, to do somethings, and I just try to settle in. Hey, I grew up in a forest, I am used to more space than this crowded ass cabin.

Over the next few days, I learn more about this world from a few Athena daughters, when the first thing I am finally tested in is done. "Alright Link, I will be your opponent. Come at me." Percy says, in a sparring arena, with the entire camp, including the hunters watching, though from their own area, to watch me and Percy go at it.

"Alright then Percy, though, are we since we are using out own swords," I pull out my gilded sword, black gold and blue in it'd ethereal glory "I wonder how this will go." As soon as I finish, Chiron announces for the match to begin.

The both of us just walk in a circle around the arena, watching each other. Eventually, I assume Percy ran out of patience, and takes a quick, but a precise swing to try and knock my sword out of my hand. I jump to the side, avoiding it, and a quick slash at him, which he also dodges.

For about two minutes, this happens, until a clash of our swords happen, which I easily push him back, and deliver a quick kick, then a quick slash, knocking his sword away from him. Before it hits the ground though, he is able to quickly regain it, and is able to relaunch an attack at me, this time, he is going faster, more slashes at me and wider movements to make it harder to escape, and his fighting style is nearly unpredictable, which I guess is a given, being the son of the sea god. But here is the thing, unlike the sea, which is unpredictable, a human is.

After five minutes of avoiding, and quick counter attacks on openings, which a few were suckers, I eventually get the idea on his bodies movements, and his basic fighting ability. So when we are at a clash again, he is sweating a bit, which I assume is because he hasn't had a fight that pushed him that either wasn't a basic few swings and done, or just quickly beaten, so I push again, forcing his sword out of his hands, and this time, deal a kick to one of his legs, and a quick punch to his chest, both only meant to prevent you from being able to move for a few minutes, and his sword lands on the other side of the arena, and I have him down, with my sword pointing at his neck in a kill motion.

" I think I win this. Though, if unrestricted, I would definitely say it would be a better fight. Maybe when we an fight without some restrictions, minus killing each other, it would be more fair." I say easily, but not arrogantly. The crowd is silent, but the entire camp, minus the Hunters, start cheering from the match. Chiron eventually quiets them down, and announces I am the winner of the match.

A few hours after it, I go to the Archery Practice area, only to be faced with the Hunters. "If you are using this, I will leave." I say, only for Zoe to give the hand motion of wait, then she quickly looks around, then deems us alone, her, me and the hunters at lease.

"No, we have a few questions, and Artemis wanted us to see your archery skills at the very least, Link. First, the Archery, as it will be faster. You are to fire ten arrows into the target. Then, we want a few questions answered." Zoe says, in a slightly cold tone, thought, learning what I have about the Hunters, it's to be expected with their experiences with men.

Getting in the position for firing arrows, the way I am use to due to being self taught with the bow I got from Termina, I nock an arrow and fire it, and I get a bullseye. I then nock another, and I get a bullseye. Eight arrows, and eight bullseyes later, I have a look of extreme confusion. I can get a max, four bullseyes if I am really trying, but a perfect ten bullseyes in a row? I have never done that before. "Did. Did something change about me? I never could do more than four bullseyes like that before. How." I mutter to myself, completely confused. Zoe though, hears me and gets a look of confusion, then understanding.

"I see. You aren't aware of what it means to be a child of a God or Goddess, do you?" Zoe asks, still a bit cold, but with a more understanding tone. I just nod my head in yes, I have no clue what it even means. "Beyond being a son or daughter, in your case son, of a God or Goddess, you are related to them, and you get abilities from them. It tends to vary based on the relationship that occurred in the time of conception, which varies a lot, and in terms of actually ability and powers. For you, due to your unique circumstances, your abilities are unknown. It's assumed, that you unknowingly proved, you would gain an increased, or mastered ability over the bow. I caught what you muttered to yourself, and realize this, your powers were dormant. How much you have or gained is unknown, but I assume it will be an interesting, and amusing process. Now, I answered your question, will you answer a few of ours, and Artemis?" Zoe asks, in a cold, but polite tone.

"Yeah. I don't mind." I say, in a genuine tone. I just hope it won't be about my past like how I got my skills and stuff. I really don't like talking about them, partly because my adventures... Weren't exactly fun, the two big ones at least.

"What was your past like, and how exactly do you get your tools and skills, and don't bother lying, we have three daughters of Apollo with us, so you won't be able to escape that easily." Zoe says, with her arms crossed looking expectantly at Link. I just sigh, upset that this is the topic to be brought up.

"I really don't like talking about my past. Mostly because I just want to be remembered for me, not what I did. It was just what happened. But to explain everything, I do need to ask, where exactly do you want me to start? My first adventure or second adventure? Because they both are convoluted as all hell." I ask, wanting to know where to begin.

"From the beginning of the first adventure. Just so we will have a solid base for the second adventure of yours." Zoe say's, after confirming with Apollo daughters that I was telling the truth.

_"Well, it starts when I first met my fairy Navi. She was a fairy that... was a bit dull, but had a kind and well meaning heart the longer I got to know her." I say, explaining everything up to when the Great Deku Tree died, with the explanation of what he represented to the Kokiri, which was a father figure in all aspects. After I finish says that the great Deku Tree died, gifting me the Kokiri Emerald on his last moments, Zoe gives a look of sadness, but understanding._

"So, is that the end of the first adventure?" Zoe asks, as I let the hunters just process the information, and to let the Apollo girls confirm my words as true.

"I wish honestly. But that's just the first third of the beginning of the adventure. It doesn't get much better after that. With a few exceptions. Due you wish for me to continue?" I ask politely, as talking and explaining my adventure seems to be helping me, in some way. I don't know why though, but it's like a weight is slowly being lift off my shoulder.

"Go ahead." Zoe says, less cold than earlier. Either my story seems sadder than I thought, or they didn't expect this so far, and considering what I learned about the Greek Legends, says something due to how fucked up it tends to be.

_"After I finished mourning over the Great Deku Tree, I left and was stopped by my childhood bully, who only made the situation child me had just dealt with worse, insinuating that I caused the Great Deku Trees death, which really, really hurt. He eventually stormed off, and I just ran out of the main section of the forest, and was stopped by my childhood friend, who just asked if the Great Deku Tree did in fact die. The tears I had at the time must have told her, and she tried to comfort me over it. Before I left the bridge area, Saria gave me her Ocarina, the Fairy Ocarina." At that, I pull out the Fairy Ocarina, which looks like it was in the same condition it was carved in, which was new. "While later in the story, I was forced to stop using this one for reasons, I never got rid of it. It meant too much to me, even to this day." I say, and then explaining my run through Hyrule field, and barley making it over the bridge before the day was turned to night, and quickly explaining the dangers of being stuck in the fields, ran up to the castle, and eventually meet the Princess, who sent me with a letter to go up Death Mountian, and get the Goron Ruby from the Gorons, to be able to continue on in my quest, in saving Hyrule and stopping the Evil King._

_Eventually, after I finish off my explanation of the Goron City, the race of what they are exactly, learning Saria's Song, and what I did to help the Gorons, finalizing it on learning a magic sword technique, and returning to Kakoriko village, running to Hyrule Castle and learning a powerful magic called Din's Fire, which is just a dome of fire. I stop there, to let the Hunters again, process all of it, and to confirm it's truth, which it is proven again. Zoe just looks at me, with an odd expression._

"You do realize, in what you have described, is three completed high risk level quests for even the hunters, half a dozen mid risk and low risk quests, all at the age of lets say ten for simplicity, by yourself, and stayed in one piece. I could think of hundreds of Demigods I have meet that couldn't either succeed, or even finish what you did, and you did it at an age when you are meant to be a kid still. The fact that I can tell you are being serious, and not exaggerating, and the Apollo girls confirming your honestly, tells me that you genuinely don't believe that you want credibility in any of what you done. You just were forced into it. Before you worry of it being too late to be out, we clarified to Chiron that we would be questioning you, for the next two too three days, which Lady Artemis asked us to do, due to her being unable to do it herself. I will also tell you that we are in control of the Archery Range for the next few days, so the story can continue uninterrupted minus the occasional break for minor things." Zoe says, not cold, but not warm tone. I nod in understanding.

15 minutes after the Hunters finish what they needed to do, they get back to being comfy, to listen to more of my story, as it is going on five pm, at this point. I continue where I left off, explaining everything about the Zora, the river they controlled, and the side quest I finished of mask selling, I explored the area around Jabu Jabu, and got a spell that had to functions called Farore's Wind, and eventually entered Jabu Jabu, which they got a bit of a laugh at, until I explained that it wasn't all fun and games due to being inside a living organism that could have made me it's shit, which they quieted down, and I went on with the story up until the giving back of the Zora Sapphire. "Now, I am going to clarify the next part, as it IS necessary to understand. Due to me not having the understanding of the way communication, spoken and unspoken among the world happened at the time, I didn't kwon what an engagement ring was, but I accepted the Sapphire, because it was necessary at the time of my quest, which the reason will soon roll its ugly head in. I eventually learned what it mean, and explained that I could do it, mainly due to my lack of understanding of it at the time, and that I needed it for a good reason. Nothing else." I say, before finishing up my interaction with Princess Ruto, learning the Sun's Song, and Epona's Song, both for something later, and my return to Hyrule Castle, and my first encounter with Ganondorf what was face to face. Needless to say, I was lucky he was more amused by me more than anything, and he knew what Zelda was up to with me.

"Now, Zelda threw this into the moat, near the entrance." I say, pulling out a blue ocarina. "This, is the Ocarina of Time. A relic of a time long ago to the Royal Family, and a very, very powerful relic as well. The power, is more in the second adventure, with some signs in the first. It's the Ocarina I came to use, for the rest of this adventure, and the entirety of the next with a simple song, called the Song of Time." I explain, before putting it back away, and continuing on, until I drew the Master Sword, which I draw form it's sheath. "This, is the Sword I pulled. This is the Master Sword. It's also the Relic that makes my first Adventure go from understandable to a fucking mess." I say, and explain that I was sealed away for seven years, which is where the adventure becomes a damn convoluted mess.

A minute after that, and I explain that it gets weirder after that, and it's about ten pm, but, I ask if they want to hear the beginning of the second Act of my First adventure, just to give an idea of what it becomes. The hunters talk for a coupe of minutes. After the talking stops, Zoe speaks up, and says the hunters want to here one more, before getting some sleep.

_With that, I start off when I woke up seven years in the future, to meeting Rauru, the ancient Light Sage, and him telling me what has transpired since I pulled the Master Sword and went to a forced sleep. After that, and receiving the Light Medallion, I am returned to the Temple of Time, where it looks the same, just darker, so I take a few steps away from the pedestal that held the Master Sword, and meet Sheik, who basically just repeated Rauru in some aspects, but told me what I had to do. I had to head to 5 temples, and awaken the sages there to gain the ability to stop Ganondorf from taking over the entire world. After teaching me the Prelude of Light, she just stands guard at the pedestal that held the Master Sword, saying I had to save the Sage of the Forest, before I could return to the past._

_After I leave the Temple of Time, I find that the town is completely destroyed, and when I enter what was once the main hub, to be filled with Redead. Instead of fighting them, I headed to what was once Hyrule Castle, to find it is now Ganon's Tower. A big black tower, that took up where Hyrule Castle once stood. After leaving, I first went to Lon Lon Ranch, where I got my trusty steed, Epona, after beating an arrogant, but hard working guy in a race, rode to Kakariko village and learned the Song of Storms, which I will get back onto at the end of this portion of the story, get the hookshot, and starting a chain quest that would get me for at the time, my strongest sword in terms of power, then going to the forest I grew up in, Kokiri Forest._

_When I entered the tunnel that goes into the Lost Woods, on the very bridge that Saria stopped me on, I noticed an atmosphere change instantly. It was like the very air of the Forest screamed danger, to all those that lived in it and traveled through it. So I cautiously entered Kokiri Forest, and what I saw in it, enraged me, and horrified me. My Home, for my entire life that I was aware of, was under the control of monsters. Luckily none of the Kokiri were dead, but I couldn't find Mido or Saria. After asking the Kokiri where the two were, I found out that Saria went to the Forest Temple, and Mido was guarding the path to it. I go and enter the Lost Woods, where I am quickly forced to continue the side quest, and return, and get an lumberman's axe, and following the path to the Sacred Forest Meadow, where it is patrolled by giant pig monsters, who I have to kill with the HookShoot._

_Eventually I reach the Forest Temples entrance, where I meet Sheik, after sometime talk about the flow of time, she teaches me the Minuet of Forest, to return to the entrance of the Forest Temple in the future. After leaving, I use the Hookshot to enter the Forest Temple._

_Entering the Forest Temple, I could tell just by the Atmosphere it was different to the other dungeon I have been through so far. I am greeted by two Wolfos, which I quickly kill, and climb up a vine, and find a small chest, that I open to find a key, which I end up picking up quite a bit later. After going through a small tunnel, I enter a room and see an elevator, surrounded buy four torches of different color. Red, Blue, Green, and Purple. When I take a step to go to the Elevator, four poes, which are ghosts, take the fires, and seals off the elevator, and leave to four different portions of the temple._

_So I go though the temple, gathering keys, solving puzzles, and fight a creature called a Stalfos, which I will explain later, and finding the first Poe, who I cant fight. The Poe sisters, as I find out what they are called later, hide in paintings and portraits to escape having to be beaten by me, so I am forced to move on, and fight three stalfos, first one on it's own, then two fighting together, and I eventually beat the both of them. Doing that reveals a big chest, that holds the first bow I ever used, the Fairy Bow. Picking it up, I did a few test shots, which were not that good, but quickly picking up on how it works when compared to the Slingshot I used as a kid, I returned to the Red Poes room, and forced it to reveal itself, and beat it, returning one of the flames to the elevator room. The room past the Stalfos room, help the blue flamed poe, which I quickly beat, and moved on._

_Reaching a room with a hole on the wall, and twisty turny room's I quickly head back to the first one I encountered and righted it, to get a chest that looked far nicer than any other chest has looked so far, and revived a strange looking key. More backtracking and some new rooms, I eventually reach the room that the Green flamed poe held, and doing a quick puzzle of pushing block together, harder than it sounds, as the puzzle blocks were taller than me, and if I didn't complete it in a time limit, they all flipped, I eventually revealed the Green flamed poe, and beat it._

_Because the next room was a short tunnel that lead to the main room, I encountered the Purple flamed poe, who was crying. I went up to it, and it spoke. "All my Sisters have returned to the Afterlife. I am the last one remaining. Ganondorf used dark magic to bring us back, to serve as a obstacle to you, and tortured our souls by binding us here. You freed three of us to return to our peaceful afterlife. As a thank you, I can tell you our names, before I make my finally request. In order of the ones you returned, our names were Joelle, Beth, Amy, and the one left, is Meg. I can't make it easy for me due to the magic holding me here, but please, help me return to my sisters, and let me go back to a peaceful slumber of the Afterlife." Meg asks, in a pleading tone. She then splits into four of herself. "I am sorry, but forgive me for having to fight you, Link." Meg finishes, then after about three shots, as she made it possible to find the real one quickly, she was beaten, and the purple flame returned to the torch, but her soul stayed._

_"Thank you Link. Thank you for saving all four of us. I am only staying to tell you this, no matter what, the ones who are no longer with us, watch you, even in death. Whether you knew them or not, they watch over you." Meg says, before fading away, to the afterlife. I didn't know what to think, but I noticed a weird feeling on my face, and found tears on it._

_After gathering my composure, I entered the elevator, and after doing some pushing and pulling, and finally came face to face with the boss door. The door was locked with a symbol quite like the key I found earlier, so I used it, and it worked. The lock removed itself and I entered the room._

_I enter the Boss room, to find the door locks behind me, and all that is in the room is six painting, and a singular arena with a short wall on the six sides, except the entrance to it. So, with only one option I could do, I go up into the arena, and to no surprise, a wall of spikes shoot up, and I turn around to be faced with I first assumed to be Ganondorf on his horse. He then smirks and brings his hand to his face and pulls it off to reveal a skull with horns and summons a spear in his hand and jumps into a painting._

_To sum up the first phase of the battle, Phantom Ganon, as it was called, jumps in and out of paintings, one or two fakes in different paintings, and a real one coming out of one, and unleashing a bolt of lightning on one of the three Triforce pieces, which I also will explain at the end, and after about 10 arrow shot's, seven of them either were misses or at the fakes, Phantom Ganon stayed behind, and the horse enters a painting, never to return._

_The second phase was harder than the first, as Phantom Ganon now fired energy blasts that could be reflected back at him, or a charge attack right at me. Eventually, Phantom Ganon was beaten, but not before Ganondorf says over a telepathic voice "Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you might be gaining some slight skill. But you have only defeated my phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gab between dimension!" he said, as the phantom is sent through a dark portal, which I assume is the gap between dimensions._

_After that, I am warped to the Sage pedestal where I meet Rauru, but I am face the Forest symbol, and Saria comes out of it. She talks about how we are great friends, and goodbye for now, as she must stay here, but take the Forest Medallion, for awakening her. After I get it, she says good bye for now, and hopefully we will see each other again in another period of time._

_I am warped back to the Kokiri Forest, in front of the remains of the Great Deku Tree, and what looks like a sprout growing in front of it. I go up to it and investigate, and the sprout quickly turns into a baby tree! I find out real quick that it is the rebirth of the Great Deku Tree, though as a sprout, so Great Deku Sprout. It tells me how I came to the forest, explains why I grew up, and what my mother did to bring me here to her. He took me because he sensed the mark of destiny in me. He then thanked me from saving the Forest, but my job isn't done yet. I must save Hyrule and stop Ganondorf!_

_After that, I teleport back to the Temple of Time, and talk to Sheik, who lets me gain access to the pedestal that held the Master Sword, explaining that returning it, would allow me to return to the past. She leaves, and I return it, to go to the past and do a few thing that I wanted to do in the past._

"And that's the end of hat section of the story. Now I said I would explain a few things, like the Song of Storms for example. The Song of Storms, has a couple of powers, one is self explanatory, which just summons a storm. But, the power of it depends on how much I put into it, emotion and power speaking. A normal play of it just makes a regular thunderstorm, but when I am full emotion pushing and putting my full power into it, it has the capability to create a storm so powerful, it could destroy a continent. Now I never did that, but at half capacity for it, it nearly destroyed an area as large as Termina's South, West, and Central areas all put together. The second ability, which comes in handy in the second adventure, is the ability to heal curses and help purify negative emotions, mentalities, and heal those that suffer from a horrible mentality. Not to be confused with another song that can heal physical and most emotional pains, which I learn in my second adventure. Now, the Triforce. The Triforce is the symbol of my lands Three Golden Goddesses, each one comparable to Chaos, who created Hyrule, and a few worlds connected to it. The Triforce is split into three pieces. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ganondorf wields the Triforce of Power, as I said earlier. I won't say who wields the piece of Wisdom and Courage, but each one gives it's wielder some form of boost or power. But when all three are combined, it can grant any wish the wielder wants, as far as I am aware." I explain to the hunters, as my the Forest temple section fo the Story took up about four hours, making it two am.

"Well, we will save our questions for tomorrow, but I will say this, so far your adventure as rivaled even the most famous heroes in terms of amount of quests it would represent, and how dangerous it would be. I would be hard pressed to say even a few major gods at that point would have had a hard time, not Olympian gods, just major not seated gods. Still, we will talk more about it tomorrow." Zoe says, after a few minutes of processing the story, and a few hunters looking upset about the poes part of the story.

"I understand. I am a little tired, as the rest of the story will take a while to finish. That was only the beginning of act two, as it is a long adventure." I say, before going to one side of the archery range, and falling asleep on it, with Zoe just watching me.

** Welp. I done did it and made a second chapter before the end of the year. Unexpected for me to be honest, but hey, it happened. Now, I didn't say in the first chapter, but I plan on this story being entirely from Link's perspective. If I do make a different POV for Percy for example, I will do it if I feel necessary. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a great New Year.**

**EDIT 1: Just some minor fixes to the story, and a continuity fix. Also put the story part in Italics, which I will do with my other chapters, as I feel it might help separate them from the rest of the story.  
**


	3. Adult Timeline Nightmare

** I know what you are thinking, "HOLY HELL! A THIRD CHAPTER ALREADY!? WHAT REALITY AM I IN!?" Due to my... lackluster ability to post chapters in a timely fashion. Well enjoy the chapter. **

I wake up to see the hunters just staring at me with anticipation. I am confused at first at this, wondering what the hell they are interested in, when I realize, that I was telling them the stories of my first, then the second adventure. I just gulp, knowing that once I am done, I won't be just Link anymore, but something else, something that I don't want to be remembered as. A hero. I just want to be remembered as Link. But in order to keep them from turning me into swiss cheese, and because Mom will ask them what they learned, and I have no doubt she would drag me to explain it, in a worse and more potentially deadly way, I just went with it, which lead to this. I sigh, and get up to finish my first adventure at the very least, maybe start the second one, just to get it over with. The hunters and I enter a circle of sorts, to continue the story telling.

_"Now, because this next section is a bit nuts, I will be telling it in one go, as not to lose my place, and I just want to get it over with. To start where I left off, I went back to my childhood, to do a few things I didn't already." I start with. I start with going back to Kakariko Village and going to where I learned the Song of Storms and playing it. It causes a storm to happen, no surprise, but reveals an entrance at the bottom of the well. Needless to say, it was a quick exploration, as I just looked for what I thought was needed, which turned out at the end, to be an item called the Lens of Truth. After getting that, and exploring every inch of the creepy shit that was the Bottom of the Well, I left, never to return to it. I then went and just looked around the past, finding things stuff I didn't find originally. But, it wasn't worth much, so I returned to the future and headed to the Gorons home, Goron City._

_When I arrived at it, it was nearly empty, minus a single, young Goron rolling around the middle ring of the city. After placing a bomb down, and shooting it with an arrow when it got right next to it, setting the bomb off, and stopping the goron's rolling, which it shouted after that "How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" Link, the goron says. I just walk up to him, and explain I am Link. He uncurls and is excited to meet me, only to remember what the situation was, which he started sobbing about. A sobbing Goron is the weirdest, yet a very sad sounding thing I have ever heard._

_Eventually, I calmed him down by getting him to explain what happened, which he goes to explain that Ganondorf took the Gorons, and locked them in the Fire Temple, and reviving the ancient dragon killed long ago, Volvagia, and planned on feeding the goron people to it. I just look on horrified, yet I had a strange feeling about it. He then said that Darunia went into the Temple, to stop the Dragon. After that, the doors to Darunia's room, and the shop open, but Link the Goron, gives me the Goron Tunic, which he said would let me go into places like Death Mountain Crater, and not even be bothered by the Heat, which to this days has confused me on who it worked._

_After entering the crater through the not so secret entrance behind the statue in Darunia's room, I enter the crater, walk to a broken bridge, that is intact on the others side, so I Hookshot to it. When I arrive, Sheik appears, says a few Time quotes, and teaches me the Bolero of Fire, to let me teleport quickly to Death mountain if I ever need to. I then enter the Fire Temple, through a steep hole with a ladder._

_My first steps into the temple, and I already killed a few monsters, and enter through the only door I could, and run into Darunia. He explains after recognizing me, that even though he doesn't have the hammer that let his ancestor kill Volvagia, he was at least going to keep it sealed in the mountain. He enters the room before I tell him to wait, and it closes. I just sighed, in worry and sadness, before looking around the room to see a cage with a terrified Goron in it. A few easy jumps later, I open the door, and the goron uncurls and says this to me._

_"Darunia doesn't know, but Ganondorf already fed Volvagia half of the Goron Population and the big Goron that rolled around the middle ring. With you, they will be able to escape alive, but Darunia needs help. You need to help the others, and save our Big Brother!" The Goron says, before leaving the room. I quickly grab the key and leave._

_Over the entire temple, I run into monsters I never seen before, freeing gorons who tell me more about the temple, and getting the Megaton hammer, and finally, reaching the boss room. When I enter, I notice immediately the remains of at least a dozen Gorons and a giant Goron. I don't see any that are fresh, assuming Darunia was rescued or escaped before anything serious could happen to him. When I step on the rock island, the room starts shaking, and out comes the dragon, Volvagia. It looked like it was a snake that could fly without wings._

_It flew around for a bit and breathed some fire before going back under the Rock. I just stayed in place, watching to see if Volvagia would pop out again, and it did. It popped out and started flying again, but this time at me, and it was going faster than I would have thought, and knocked me flat down, but I quickly rolled out of the way before it could use one of its claws, which broke a chick of the stone island, which told me a lot. I realized I need to stay on guard with this monster, and I fired some arrows at its face, testing it out to see if it would help. It kinda did, just instead of helping, it pissed Volvagia off, and breathed out a massive amount of flame, covering half the rock island in fire, which goes out pretty quickly._

_Over the next five minutes, Volvagia was readying to breathe fire, when I tested my luck and fired an arrow into its mouth. The arrow seemed to do something, as the dragon started thrashing around for a minute before going back under the lava. Five seconds later, Volvagia comes out roaring in anger and flies right at me, and I roll out of the way. Volvagia hit the rock island I was on really hard, stunning it for a few seconds, giving me time to hit it with the megaton hammer, and getting some good hits on it. Volvagia recovers roars at me, then reentered the lava._

_A minute passes, and the dragon comes out of the lava, with a live Goron. It takes me a second to realize that, and fire three arrows at Volvagia to get it to drop the Goron, which the arrows hit an eye, the mouth again, and the arm holding the Goron. Volvagia in pain drops the Goron, who stares at me for a second, then makes a run for the boss door, but as the Goron gets about half way, Volvagia catches it, with me firing arrows, at it, and grabs the Goron, and bites the Goron in half with ease! I continue firing the arrows at the dragon, that just bounce off, as it devours the Goron's other half, and seems to get a little stronger. The Dragon roars at me and flies at me again._

_This time, I was ready due to the gap. I jump to the side and swing the Megaton hammer on its face, with all the anger I could muster, after watching the Goron get killed and eaten like that. The hammer connected and made the dragon stopped in its tracks, and I just pounded at it. Slam after slam, I kept going until the dragon regain enough ability to move, and fly away. But it was vastly slower than before, being severely injured from the multiple slams of the Megaton hammer on its skull. So it buried itself under the lava for 30 seconds, until it reemerged, and flew at me, which I jump to the side again, and hit it with the Megaton Hammer, once again in the face with all the rage I could gather, and when it once again stops, I smash it's head as hard as I could with the Hammer, breaking of multiple chunks of the rock island, but beating the Dragon._

_The Dragon starts flying away from me, back into the lava. I wait, unsure of what was going to happen, when it flies out of the lava in an erratic flight pattern, before the tail end of it just starts exploding off, slowly reaching the head, until the head just lands in the center of the rock island formation, just breathing, until it slowly gets consumed by the lava I threw it in. It was slowly melting, and I watched on with a sort of sadistic glee, as I avenged the gorons it killed and consumed, in the name of Ganondorf._

_After the last of it melts into the lava, I am whisked into the chamber that the sages are in. Looking in the area of the Fire sage, who slowly reveals itself to be Darunia, who has a look between happiness, sadness and a bit of worry._

_"Link. Thank you for beating the foul dragon. Be glad it wasn't able to consume enough Gorons to unleash its full power, else my seal wouldn't have held, and all but Ganon's Castle would be covered in flames. Link, you are a true brother for the gorons, and we will remember you for so long as we are alive. Keep the Megaton hammer, and don't fret, for it will stay with you in the past due to my blessing I just placed on it. You won't be able to wield it as a kid, but it will come in great handy for you in the future, I will vet. Take the Fire Medallion, and save Hyrule! Beat that son of a bitch Ganondorf Link! Do it for all those that are in need, and for those who fell because of that monster!' Darunia says, then shouts at the end. I get the Fire Medallion then I am whisked back to the Death Mountain Crater. "Oh Link, I am telling you this, that there is a Great Fairy in the crater, wishing to meet you. Normally we aren't allowed to do this, but I realized that you wouldn't know of this, so I am letting you know so you can go to her. Remember, we all have your back Link!" Darunia tells me telepathically, and before I reenter Goron City, I look around for a little bit, and I do find a boulder than looks massive, so I test the Megaton Hammer on it, and it breaks in two swings._

_I enter the fountain and get my magic doubled up, which comes in handy later. After that, I enter Goron City and find all the Gorons partying, with rock banners everywhere with my name and the word hero next to it. The Goron's all thank me, and say if I want to get the Biggoron Sword, Biggoron was told that the City would wave the payment itself, but I still would have to get a hilt suitable for it. The gorons told that a lumberjack has a hilt suitable for it, as he broke it recently, but hasn't had the time to get it fixed. I asked if they knew where he east at the moment, and they pointed out the Gerudo Valley. I thank them, stay for a bit to help them clean up, and go on to the Gerudo valley, to give the Lumberjack his ax, for the biggoron sword hilt, which I get, and return to see Biggoron, who said that the previous mountain eruption, which happened after I beat Volvagia, happened, it irritated his eyes, and now he needed eye drops, which King Zora had. He asked me to get them, which I agreed to and headed to Zora Domain._

_As I reached the middle of Zora River, I noticed snow. Something wasn't right here, and the fact that snow was falling in the middle of summer on the hottest week so far, and there is falling snow, puts me on guard instantly. As I reach the waterfall, which is falling like normal, I play Zelda's Lullaby to allow me passage, which works as normal. But as I enter Zora's Domain, I am hit with a blast of cold air, and I see it completely frozen over, horrifying me. Not one Zora I could find, and I hoped to the Golden Goddesses that it wasn't a Fire Temple all over again._

_As I slowly walk through it, I take note that what made up the shop hole was covered in some odd red ice. After that, I finally reach where the Zora Throne Room, which I see King Zora, enclosed in the same red ice. I go up to him, and the red ice, and tap on it. It is like hitting something soft, like grass, but at the same time, as hard as well, ice. So, I just move to where Jabu Jabu lived, and once in there, I find a giant iceberg where Jabu Jabu once swam, or just floated, not sure on that, and I notice more icebergs floating around. So I just hop to each one to a cave, to find it is a mini-dungeon._

_I explore the dungeon I call the Ice Cavern, mainly due to all the ice, snow, and slippery ground, and ice enemies. Going through it, I find more of that weird red ice, that I can't do anything about, so I just go through the one available room, which leads to a big cave with a single chest covered in the red ice, and a blue flame pedestal. I bottle up the blue flame, to see if it can remove the red ice on the chest, which it does. I bottle up as much of it as I can, as I have four bottles at this point, and go through the cavern using them, and replacing them just as much. I eventually reach a room with a big White Wolfos, which I slay just as easily as a regular Wolfos. A chest appears, and I open it to get the Iron Boots._

_After that, Sheik appears and compares the Flow of Time to a River. Which I kinda agree with. Then teaches me the Serenade of Water, which will transport me to Lake Hylia, and leaves. I go through the little pool in the room, and find it is a shortcut back to the entrance and leave the dungeon._

_I return to Zora's Domain, and with the two remaining bottles having some blue fire, I empty one on King Zora, who is revived for all purposes, and thanks me with the Zora Tunic, which lets me breathe underwater with no problem. I quickly go to the Zora shop, unice it, check on the shop keeper, then return to King Zora to request the Eye Drops, which he says I don't have them, but the ingredients are available to him, and there is a doctor in Lake Hylia that can make the Eye Drops, and to hurry to him, and warns me that the ingredients, and by extension the eye drops, are very delicate to high-level magic, which I know is the teleportation songs due to some trial and error, and reach Lake Hylia for the Eye Drops to be made._

_I explain to the doctor that the Eye Frog is not for dinner, but for eye drops, which he looks disappointed in, but makes them for me, and I get back on Epona, and ride to Death Mountain, to give Biggoron the Eye Drops, and I get the Biggoron sword Claim stone. I played the Sun's Song about 8 times, just in case, and lo and behold, the Biggoron sword was done. I give it a few test swings and find it is a two-handed sword, which weakened my defense, was a great offensive tool when needed._

_Playing the Serenade of Water, I return to Lake Hylia and putting on the Zora Tunic, and Iron Boots, I jump into the shallow lake and open up the door to the Water Temple._

_After entering the temple, and removing the Iron Boots, for temporarily, I look around and explore the parts above the water, which isn't much, and slowly explore the underwater parts, which I nab the Dungeon map, and eventually run into Princess Ruto, who is all flustered about me not remembering the promise behind Zora's Sapphire, which I still had no clue on what she meant, and after telling me that all the Zora's were frozen beneath the Ice in Zora's Domain, which I was hoping wasn't the case, and basically tells me to follow her, which I do, but when I reach the top of the flooded room, she is missing._

_The only area I think she would have gone was in the next room, which I enter, and only monsters were in it. So I looked everywhere I could through the temple, keeping an eye out for Ruto when I eventually reach a room with a very shallow pool of water. But the odd thing in the room is that when I got near the pool, a near-perfect reflection of me appeared in the water, in an unnatural angle. So I explore every inch of the room, minus the island and other door, and found nothing. So I explore the island, which is pretty small, with a single dead tree, and nothing is on it. But as soon as I leave the island, the reflection is gone, but I head to the door that I didn't enter from, but it is locked. And the door I entered from is locked, so I just turn around, and barely make out a shadowy form on the island I came from, just standing there, looking at me with a strange look._

_"Who... Who are you?" I ask the shadow, who responds with "I, I am you. I am the you that was created from your negative emotions when you entered this room. I am Dark Link, the master of the Mirrored Room." Dark Link says._

_"What do you want?" I ask._

_Dark Link just laughs, but says "What I want? I want for nothing, except for those who enter this room to face themselves and learn from the toughest teacher they could ever face. Themselves. I am not a creation of Ganondorf, I am not created by any evil being, and at most, I am just a reflection of your mind and inner thoughts. I was created to test those who enter, for one reason only. To make them see the true side of their thoughts, whether they thought it themselves or not. I am not evil by nature, I merely represent the evil side of a sentient being. You though were harder to do, but I only know what you know, and anything about this room. Including how to trick it. To be frank with you, "Hero", I have no wish to fight. I know you have no wish to fight, leaving us at an impasse. Should we fight, nothing other than you dying, or me being destroyed temporarily will happen. But, in order to leave, I must be defeated. It won't be easy if you are ready, as I am you in every way."_

_"I... I will fight." I say, only wishing to end the madness of this room's events. Dark Link just nods in understanding and gets in a fighting pose. I reflect on it as well._

_We walk slowly to each other, sword and shield up, and our swords clash, time and time again, each clang echoing in the seemingly endless room. Minutes go bye, the two of us clashing, trading blows, injuring each other, slowly but surely, being worn down in the fight. But what ends the battle in my favor, was when I used Din's Fire at an unexpected moment, causing untold damage to Dark Link._

_"I will admit Link, you did well. But you can't beat your darkness." Dark Link says._

_"I know. You can only acknowledge that it is a part of you, but you can't let it fester and grow. You can only deal with it correctly." I say back, then, putting away my weapons, walk up to Dark Link, who also put away his weapons._

_"So you know what must be done?" Dark Link says. I stick my hand out, and Dark Link lets out a laugh, though one of good nature. "I will admit, most would just try and put me out of my misery, or try at least, but you, you solved the true way to conquer your inner darkness. Acceptance. I am you, and you are me. We are one being, and to try and subdue it is idiotic. But, as the Hero, I can't exist, so long as you live." Dark Link says, after grasping my hand for a shake, then taking his other hand, and stabbing himself in the stomach, still holding my hand. "Since you are holding my hand, the room considers it you ending me. Do not be upset. While we may have known each other for a short amount of time, about ten minutes maybe, you proved to the room you are a true hero, in more ways than one. You have shown that you will go and stop evil, and understanding that you are not a perfect being. Take this. It is proof of our engagement, and that the Room and I, believe that you are worthy of the Title of Hero, even if you do not wish for the title. It will stay with you, even if you travel back in time, due to this Room being a creation outside of Time's rule, in a sense." Dark Link says, handing to me his cap, which is pure black, as he slowly fades away, the hat stays in my hand, which I put in my bag, for safe keeping._

_The room fades from a shallow pond to a simple chamber, in essence of the rest of the Temple, but the feeling of it is the same as before, waiting for the next person to test their worth in its gaze._

_I get the Longshot, and travel through the remaining portion of the Water Temple, and finishing any remaining puzzles, and getting any Keys, and finally grabbing the Boss Key before I move on to the Boss Room, which I eventually reach._

_In the Boss Room, I see four pillars in it, with a pool of unnatural looking water in between the main area, and the four pillars. I jump to one of the Pillars, and the Boss rears its head? It doesn't have a head, more of a small brain like thing, but the problem is, is that there are multiple, and they all control the water in such a way, that tentacles can form and swing me away like a leaf in the middle of a tornado. I quickly jump back, and use the Longshot on one of the ball things, which I get and just attack my sword with, and it takes some damage before jumping back in and sitting in the center of the pool._

_I do this five more times, before they all fuse, to make a giant ball, that forces the room to become massive, with a pool about the size of a decent-sized house, and the depth of a hundred feet. The boss uses the entire pool to create dozens of water tentacles, some with lightning flowing through them, some don't, all aiming to grab me. I try to use the Longshot on the ball, but it doesn't work, as it is too heavy compared to me. So I am forced to dodge it for a bit, before I realize that I still have the Iron Boots, which I put on, and use the Longshot on the ball again, and the idea works. It is pulled to me, and I start swinging at it, causing damage, which it jumps back in, and creates a wave that is electrified at me, which I am forced to jump over with the Longshot before it shoots a stream of water at where I Longshotted at, which I avoid thanks to the Iron Boots increasing my weight, but I also had the feeling if that had hit, I would be dead no questions asked._

_I do this for another 20 minutes, just pulling it out, avoiding death waves and streams, until it roars somehow, and the water freezes, which the ball cracks open, and unleashes a new opponent. A monster that forces it's way through the ice. A monster with a lizard tail but made of ice for a lower body, and an upper body of a Hylian female, a very pretty one, and charges at me. I quickly remove my Iron boots, and jump above its charge, as it hits the wall, before turning around, and charging at me again. I am ready this time, and jump over, before firing a few arrows at it, making it roar in anger, before taking some of the Ice, and making it into a spear and throwing it at me. I raise the Hylian shield, which the shield takes it, and the Ice breaks from the collision, but the creature was able to charge and pounce at me, with my shield still up._

_At this point, the creature seemed to be attacking my shield, to try and get at my face, when I kick it off, and slash at its chest, which quite frankly, was not exactly hard to miss, and not to be perverted, it is just description, nothing else, and making it roars in pain, before charging at me again, but this time, I was unprepared, and it forced me on the ground. I start struggling, trying to get out from underneath it, as it tries to slowly get its tail around me. I manage to escape it's grasp before it can wrap its tail around me, which seems to both pisses it off, and disappoint it, before I quickly slash at its tail, nearly cutting it off from the creature. It slowly dies, but not before laying an egg, with strange white liquid on it, which I didn't destroy and instead wiped down and put in the hat Dark Link gave me to preserve it outside the flow of time._

After explaining that part of the story, I realize I still have the hat, and check to see if the Egg was there, and low and behold, it is, but bigger and more blueish white. I look closer at the egg, and it seems like it is a bit brighter from my attention to it, though it might just because of the lighting. I then go back to the story.

_As the creature died, the ice in the room melted, and the water evaporated. Once fully empty, the room returned to its original size, and I was transported to the room of the Sages. There Princess Ruto said that the curse on Zora's Domain was lifted, and to take the Water Medallion as thanks for saving the Zoras. She then asks me to tell Sheik thanks for saving her from the ice._

_After that, I am returned to Lake Hylia to see Sheik looking at the slowly rising waters. "Link, you did it. You and Ruto lifted the Curse that caused this to happen to Lake Hylia and the Zoras. HAKK!" Sheik says, as I quickly pull her close to me, irritated._

_"Look, I had enough. You seem to be where ever I either need to be, or their before I even know I have to be there, and quite frankly, right now I am lucky to be alive." I pull Sheik up close with her shirt enclosed by my hand._

_"That's because of how it's would play out. You defeat a ball, and get transported to the Sages realm!" Sheik says._

_"Not sure how you think it was just a ball when it split in half and spit out a half women half-snake thing." I say back, to Sheik's shock._

_"Link, first off, how did a snake thing end up as your final fight in there, and second, please let me down. It isn't necessary to do this you know?" Sheik says as I let her down._

_"Heh, I would like to know who told you what I would face, because they might have been wrong on the difficulty and what is was I would face. Just tell me where I need to go next, and leave Sheik. I am only tolerating you right now because you are an ally. But prove me wrong, and you will regret it." I say, knowing full well at this point it was Princess Zelda. I had suspected from the beginning, but I just confirmed it. I will wait to push her on this though, as I don't wish to get Ganondorf involved yet. Sheik says to fire an arrow at the sun from the stone tablet over there, and I would meet her soon enough at another location. Where depends on where I follow the wind._

_I eventually think, and realize that the only location I can think of I haven't been to yet, is the Gerudo Desert and the desert beyond it. So I call Epona, and ride her to the Valley again, and talk to the Foreman, who says that his workers are locked up in the Gerudo Fortress, and to rescue them so they can rebuild the bridge over the valley. I agree and enter the Fortress. I also explain what the Gerudo are, and some of their traits, to give an idea on what the Gerudo are as a whole, and explaining Ganondorf, while one of them, is one of two, technically three outliers for them._

_Needless to say, I get caught a minute in and get thrown into a room with a single-window made of wood. They yell at me saying that I better stay there, for the girls are readying up for some fun with a tress passer. I don't know what it meant back then, and I don't know what it means now, so I used my Longshot to get out and jumped to an entrance into the Fortress._

_Over the course of a day, I explored the Fortress, and rescued the four men trapped by them, and beat the second in command of them all four times. The second in command admits that I was smart, and as sneaky as them, and gave me a Gerudo Membership Card, so the Gerudo would no longer bother me, and I could explore it as much as I want now. So I first head to the Gerudo Training grounds, and clear it, getting the Ice Arrows from them, which I use a few times in the future._

_After that, I head towards the gate that leads into the desert, and I get a warning, people get lost easily in the desert due to the sand, and the fact that it is not possible to navigate unless you can see the unseen. I acknowledge the risks, and enter the Haunted Wasteland anyway._

_Using the Longshot to get to the other side of a quicksand lake, and following some poles, I eventually reach a stone building that goes deeper, and I get a small chest filled with rupees, and I just go to the top instead, that acts like a sign, which states 'The eye that reveals the truth, shows the way.'. I take a gamble and pull out the Lens of Truth, which reveals a Poe, that states he will show the way there, but back he doesn't do._

_So I follow the Poe, to the area of land called the Desert Colossus. There, I notice a wall that looks unstable, which I bomb, and reveal a hole to a Great Fairy Fountain. I enter it, and receive Nayrus Love, which is a powerful spell that can make me immune to all attacks, for some time._

_I then walk to the temple and enter it. I look around and find a small tunnel I could fit into as a kid, and a big silver block, that when I try to push, it just stays there. I look around for a couple of minutes until I notice a couple of statues, that to sum up what they read, one side requires a child, and one side requires an adult with the Silver Gauntlets. Realizing that in order to continue, I leave the Temple, and Sheik jumps down from a weird formation of rocks, and after some speech about time again, teaches me the Requiem of Spirit. I play the Prelude of Light to return to the Temple of Time, and return the Master Sword to return to the past._

_After returning to the past, I play the Requiem of Spirit and return to the Desert Colossus, and reenter the Spirit Temple. When I enter and go up to the tunnel I could enter in my current form, I find a Gerudo woman waiting in front of it, kneeling. I walk up to her, and cough to get her attention, which makes her jump, and turn around, which she instantly calms down realizing it is a kid._

_She says her name is Nabooru, and that she wants me to get her the Silver Gauntlets, and if I do it, she will give me a reward when I am old enough. What kind I don't know, but it felt weird. Anyway, I go through the tunnel to the other side, and after some easy exploration, I eventually reach a room with a strange metal knight with a two-sided ax. I walk around it, and see the door is locked, which means that the metal knight thing is my opponent. Needless to say, I stabbed it as a test strike._

_Worst. Thing. Ever. The fucking thing gets up, and the throne fucking disintegrated from it just getting up! It took its axe, and THREW it at me, which I just barley dodge, and it hit's the wall, only for it to fly back to it. I knew right then and there, this would easily be the toughest not boss monster yet._

_It took three fucking hours to beat. It took bombs, sword strikes, Din's Fire, and a shit load of luck to beat, even then, I am lucky that it didn't kill me. It nearly did, as I have more cuts, bruises, and a large gash on my head and chest due to a near-lethal hit on me. I limp out of the room through the door, and exit the temple, to find myself on one of the hands of the statue, which then a chest falls from somewhere, and I open to receive the Silver Gauntlets. I then hear a shriek, and see Nabooru being sucked in through a magic portal, with two witches floating on brooms, talking about brainwashing her. The Portal fully sucks Nabooru in, and the witches enter the temple._

_Realizing it was safe, I jump down without any further injury and limp my way to the nearby Great Fairy Fountain, and when the Great Fairy see's my condition, shrieks in absolute shock and horror, and heals me as fast as she could. She then told me this, "Hero, I am sorry. I healed you the best I could, but even magic has it's limits. Your head injury won't scar, but your chest will scar. Nothing short of the Triforce can heal that, I believe. But at the same time, there are magics I don't know about, so maybe there is one that can heal you fully, but as far as I am aware, that scar will always follow you around till death. I am sorry, Link." The Great Fairy says, crying in sadness. She eventually returns to her fountain, and I just leave the fountain._

_After leaving it, I play the Prelude of Light, and return to the Temple of Time, and return to the Adult era, and look underneath my Tunic. The scar was still there, just faded compared to the child unfaded one. I just sigh, knowing that something like that will forever follow me. I then play the Requiem of Spirit, and return to the Desert Colossus, and reenter the Spirit Temple._

_Going through the Adult Portion was pure hell. Endless puzzles, backtracking, though I did get a new shield, called the Mirror Shield, which should come in handy, and eventually making a platform lower itself in front of a statue, with light shining down with me. I take a guess and aim a beam of light at the statue. The face breaks off and reveals a door that I can Longshot to. I do so and reach a room with another one of those Iron Knuckles, as I learned their name, and the Two Witches, named Koume and Kotake. They gloat about brainwashing Nabooru and leave me to the Iron Knuckle, who summons its axe. I pull out the Biggoron Sword, and we clash. It lasts five minutes, and the Iron Knuckle is beaten, revealing Nabooru. The Witches reappear, and send Nabooru somewhere, and disappear. I open the next door, walk through a tunnel, and reach a giant room with a giant stone slab, surrounded by four pillars._

_I climb up the stone slab, and I am greeted by the two witches slowly rising up from the ground from some weird portal like thing._

_The two insult me, then talk about burning me to the bone, and being frozen to the soul. They start flying around, and then they duplicate, making a second copy of themselves. They go to the four pillars, all cackling while they do so. The other two begin charging their respective elements at me, and I am forced to use my shield in hopes of it doing something, and it does. It gets reflected back on the opposite of where it was fired, and the two of the four witches just stop where they are, not doing anything. The other two just laugh, and fly around, and one fires their magic beams as well, and I reflect it back to the opposite, realizing what is necessary to beat them._

_Over the course of a half hour, I eventually destroy the two clones and the original two look on with a bit of shock. "I admit boy, you did well to stand against us, even when the Great Ganondorf gave us our upgrades compared to what we had before. We are far stronger than we were before, and now you will face our true might!" The two witches speak together, flying into each other, fusing to create Twinrova, who ends up looking like a younger, but taller Nabooru, with fire and ice hair. Twinrova again splits, this time into four, each one just as powerful and capable as the original. Each one gives its own wink._

_"Most boys your age would love a situation like this, just in a different way. You on the other hand, are extremely naive to most social and emotional understandings. Then again, growing up in a forest filled with little kids does that to you, making you unable to truly understand a situation like this. No matter, you will die all the same in the end." The four Twinrovas say at once._

_To explain said fight would be a nightmare, but to sum it up, it involved beating each Twinrova one at a time, when they could all attack me at the same time, and had powerful and dangerous combo moves, that I had no chance of avoiding if I allowed them to come near me. But I persevere and eventually bring that amount of Twinrovas down to one, and the last one has a bit of shock on her face._

_"I will admit boy, you impressed me. Defeating three of the four of me on your own is no simple feat. But you are tired, worn down, and near defeat. Can you hold it together, or will you fall to my power?" Twinrova asks in a sickly sweet tone, and the fight ends up where the mirror shield absorbs three magic attacks and returns it to her, and after a few times of this, Twinrova is sent spinning from it and splits back into Koume and Kotake._

_Needless to say, they died or disappeared, I don't fully know, and I ascend to the Sage Realm, and see Nabooru appearing on the Spirit Sage spot. She congratulates me and says she wishes she was able to keep her promise from seven years ago, but she gives me a serious warning._

_"Link, I am sure you noticed with the bosses, that they are either harder than they should be or just got powers that don't really match with whats known of them. After your exploration and finishing of the Forest Temple, Ganondorf decided to upgrade the remaining dungeon bosses. Volvagia was made to be nearly unkillable minus the things he couldn't remove, like the weakness of the Megaton Hammer, Morpha having multiple selves, and forms and Twinrova being able to clone herself. The Witches said that Ganondorf upgraded them, and he did. The next boss you will face, will be the hardest one you will face yet. Not including when you fight Ganondorf. You have to go to Kakariko village and find Sheik. She needs your help pronto. Be warned, your next dungeon will test you physically and mentally. I can only say that when you eventually go into it, it will be hell for you, and always keep the Master Sword on hand in it, even if you feel that the Biggoron Sword would be a better fit in terms of combat capability. Please, stay safe, and save Hyrule Link." Nabooru says, with a serious tone. The other sages appear in their respective spots. They confirm Nabooru's warning, and that the final temple will not be an easy one. I am then given the Spirit Medallion and warped to the Desert Colossus, I quickly run to the Great Fairy fountain and summon the Great Fairy. I ask her if she knows of a potion that can heal almost any injury._

_"I do hero. It's called the Great Fairy's Tear, or tears if you want to be technical. When a Great Fairy is willing, we can produce a liquid that can heal most injuries, and when combined with a healing fairy, it can heal any injury not caused by dark magic. The scar you gained from the Iron Knuckle, was a scar created because of dark magic, which is why I couldn't fully heal it, but even with a tear and healing fairy, it would have still scared. Here hero, take two bottles full of my tears. You might need them in the future. Be safe hero, and know that my sisters will give you some if needed." The Great Fairy says, before returning to her fountain._

_After that, I exit the fountain, and play the Prelude of Light to return to the Temple of Time. Once I appear back, I make sure the Master Sword and Mirror shield are on my back, and then I quickly run towards Kakariko Village._

_On my way to the village, the thing I first see is smoke, fire, and the smell of death. Going up the stairs to Kakariko Village, I feel the darkness that caused this, and the pure evil that was unleashing its power and rage. I finally enter the village, to see the entire village on fire, and smoke rising from the building, and corpses of people around the village. I then see Sheik at the well, looking into it. I quickly run-up to her, and go to ask her what in the name of the Goddesses is going on, but Sheik tells me to stay back._

_After she says that, the top of the well is blown off by an invisible source, and Sheik is thrown around like a toy, before landing behind me. I quickly run up to Sheiks form and make sure she is okay, before looking back at the well and seeing a shadow race across the land and village. Realizing I needed the Lens of Truth to see it, I quickly put it on, to see IT. A monster that has no wrist, and no head. Instead, the hands were separated from the arm, and it's neck stump, was it's eye? It was just floating around the village, before noticing me, and ramming right at me. I quickly fire an arrow at it, in hopes of stopping it, but it just bounces off the enclosed neck skin and slams right into me. It then uses me like it did with Sheik, but FAR more aggressively. It swings me around, slamming me on the ground, against buildings, and finally throwing me at the ground in a very hard impact. I pass out after I see it seemingly gloat about beating me and leaving to the Kakariko Graveyard, which is where I assume the it will make its lair._

_I came back to the land of the awake, with Sheik looking at me with horror. "Link... You need medical attention stat! But I can't move you, I can tell you have multiple broken bones, splintered bones, and even a potential spine snap!" Sheik says, and I can tell something is wrong with me._

_But I was prepared, and with the little control over my body I had, I pulled out two bottles. A bottle of Great Fairy Tears, and a pink healing fairy. I first release the fairy, who's kind normally doesn't speak, gasps at the state I am in, and leaves to gather a few healing fairy friends to help heal me. It mostly works, as I have most of my control and mobility restored, but the fairy who I released said to me too drink the Tears, as the injuries were created by a monster, not dark magic, it would be fully healed._

_The Fairy waited as I drank the Great Fairy Tears, which had the taste of lemon mixed with some sweet-tasting herbs, and when I finish it, I can feel the difference. No pain and I have full control over myself again. I NEVER want to be in such a condition again, but I know it won't be easy to avoid. The Fairy, instead of leaving, stayed by me. "Just because you have Navi with you, doesn't mean a second fairy can't follow you around, Link. I will be asleep for a few years, time travel doesn't count towards the sleep before you ask, and when I wake up, I will be with you until you die. Navi, I will be sleeping in his hat, not the spot you do, but still in there to allow me to get some rest. Don't worry about me, I will wake up when I am ready. The amount of healing needed to be done, as you can tell, was insane. I would have had to require a ton more faries to heal you, even then we couldn't do a full heal. Oh before I forget, names Taget the fairy. We will talk more after I wake up." Taget says, before giving a yawn, and going into Links hat to sleep._

_After that, Sheik tells me that Impa needs help, and she was going to go in, believing I would be unable to help, for understandable reasons. So after teaching me the Nocturne of Shadow, Sheik told me that the song would take me straight to the Shadow Temples entrance. She warns me that exploring it without its presence would lead to my doom. At this point, it worries me. What kind of hell is the Shadow Temple going to be like?_

_"Sheik, what is it that you and the sages are warning me about? The sages said among the lines of what you said. What is there that requires me to need the Master Sword, no matter the circumstances in it?" I ask, completely confused. Sheik just looks at me, annoyed, but then understands what I am confused about._

_"To simply put it, the Shadow Temple is a cesspool of evil, darkness, despair among things. It is easily the worst Temple you will go through, simply because of its nature. The Shadow Temple is home to Hyrule's history of hatred, bloodshed, and war. Simply put, everything negative that has happened to Hyrule in its entire history is sent to the Shadow Temple to be locked away, whether we are aware of it or not. But I believe that Ganondorf, besides giving the temple's boss, Bongo Bongo, an upgrade, also enhanced it's negativity absorbers, and enhanced them to be able to drive most insane or make them pure evil. Even in its sheath, the Master Sword can protect you from it, which is why I say KEEP IT OUT. The Master Sword is your best defense in the Temple. Please, be careful Link. Hyrule, the Sages, everyone is counting on you Link." Sheik says, pleading with me to keep the Master Sword out. Which, now knowing WHY they said to do it, agree to keep it out. "Thank you Link. Now go to the Shadow Temple, I will help the citizens of this village out. Save Impa, and stop Bongo Bongo." Sheik says, before jumping to a house on fire, and going in._

_I play the Nocturne of Shadow, and get teleported to the Graveyard, like I thought, and notice the opening leading down with a staircase, to a circle of unlit torches, and a door with the eye of the Sheikah, based on what I have seen so far. I decide that Din's Fire is appropriate to use to light all the torches at once and proceed to use it. The torches are light, and the door groans, and slowly opens. As it opens, a wave of a smell of death, decay, blood, and a smell that can only be described as evil, comes out. I gag at it, knowing full well that when this Temple is done, I will be going to Death Mountain Crater, with the Goron Tunic on, and taking a swim in the hot spring in it._

_I slowly walk to the entrance, with the smell becoming stronger, but at the same time, I slowly grow more use to it, well as use to the smell of decaying bodies as you can get, and fully enter the Temple._

_The first thing that I notice, is that the bricks of the entrance as the texture and look of bones, compressed into bricks. That instantly sets me on guard, as that is an instant creepy for me. I see a gap, and at the bottom, I see bodies on spikes, going through their bodies, with blood that looked old and fresh, some of the bodies no more than skeletons, while some look like they couldn't be over a day old. I realize instantly from just this, what the Sages and Sheik were getting at. Without the Master Sword, I would have died just by entering here, judging by the bodies. While most of them have to before I opened the door, it is quite clear that the magic of the place will preserve the corpses just to make those weak in mind or spirit, to join the corpses knowingly or not._

_I use the Longshot to get over to the other side of the gap and look at what looks like a wall with a skull-like face, looking at me. I then hear what I assume the wall says "Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and Hatred." When I heard that, chills crawled up my spine. Something about the voice, the tone, the way it spoke, sounded like it not only spoke from experience but thrived in those types of deals. This is another moment that makes me realize, how fucked this temple will be. I pull out the Lens of Truth, and find the wall to be fake, and walk through it, shivering in the process._

_The next room as skulls attached to poles, with a bird statue and a wall that I assume is to be pushed. I decide to come back to it, and look around and find another fake wall, same design, and it speaks about Hyrule's dark history of bloodshed. I quickly walk through it and enter the door._

_BIGGEST REGRET EVER! I say that, because the very fucking walls, floor, and ceiling, was made of bones, bodies still fresh, and decayed but not skeleton yet corpses. I quickly left the room, to breathe deeply and to throw up. I didn't know it at the time, but the Shadow Temple fucked me up in more ways I can imagine, as the Master Sword can protect from physical and magical attacks directed or indirect, but if something like that Shadow Temple, all it can do is keep me safe from wanting to join the corpses at the bottom of the gap back in the beginning._

_Regaining my composure, and praying to the three Goddesses for strength and forgiveness, I walk through the room made of the dead and walk through some fake walls to enter rooms. One room, in particular, had a creature I faced as a kid. A Dead Hand. A creature that looks like an undead being with a freakishly large jaw, with spikes for arms, purple, but closer to blood-red blotches all over its body, monster. I reach a room with the creature's hands sticking out like in the Bottom of the well, just as an adult in the Shadow Temple._

_Needless to say, fighting one as an adult was just as bad as facing against one as a kid. The creature's mere movements were like a snake but standing up. It was glad to try and take a bite out of me, which it failed to do. I quickly removed all the sticking out hands and forced the creature to come out. I attacked it for a full five minutes, playing a game of cat and mouse, and I was the mouse. I eventually won the fight, but absolutely terrified from the whole deal. From the chest that appeared after beating it, I got the Hover Boots, which let me hover over gaps for a short period. About 3 seconds if I were to guess. So after getting it, and putting them on just in case I would need them in the future, which I would, and got a small key, and ran like hell back to the bird statue room, just so I could get away from all the staring bodies and skulls._

_I reenter the room with the bird statue that could be pushed, and I not only regain my breath, but have to keep myself from throwing up from fear, disgust, and absolute horror. I slowly regain my composure, as much as I can have in a temple like this, and pull out the Lens of Truth, and push the Bird Statue beak in the direction of the only skull that remains solid compared to the rest of the skulls. By doing this, a gate that was connected to the mouth of a demon shaped face with its tongue sticking out from it. I quickly run over the gap, and once I reach the tongue, and am safe on it, I look down to see this gap is filled with corpses as well. This time though, it is filled with the bodies of children. Some Hylian, some Zora, some Kokiri, some I assume to be Goron and Gerudo. All in various stages, from fresh corpses to decomposing, to skeletons. I quickly run past the mouth hole thing and throw up again._

_This dungeon. I don't think I should have entered it. It is slowly making me wish to never want to be in this land again if this is just a taste of the Dungeon. Fuck, calling it a dungeon is a compliment. A fucking graveyard with 20,000 years of History wouldn't have this many corpses, let alone the shit I have seen so far in this hell. I again, work on and semi-successfully regain my composure and move on. The next room has a monster I quickly destroy, and two walls covered in more skeletons, bodies, and fresh corpses. I pull out the Lens of Truth, to find that one is fake, and one has to be blown up. I first go through the fake wall and find something to help me go through this temple, while the real one, when I blow up, which I instantly regretted, as the blood splashed from the fresh corpses, body parts, and innards going everywhere, and the bones shattering and splintering with all the noise associated with it, made me dry heave, as at that point, I had nothing left to eject from my stomach through my mouth._

_Entering the revealed door, after regaining my no longer existing composure, I find the room with slicing noise, and a turning of gears, with nothing visible, and when I pull out the Lens of Truth, a statue of two beings conjoined essentially swinging their scythes in a circle slowly, and covered in blood, old and fresh from what I could tell, I had to gather silver rupees, which was easy enough. I unlocked the door, and got the chest that appeared at the end of a tunnel with a fake floor part way through, though thanks to the Hover Boots, I don't fall and I miss a portion of the temple, for temporary._

_Progressing through more of the Temple, through the only other door available, I enter a room a passage way that takes me deeper into the dungeon. Which, as you may have guessed by now, is filled and made of even more corpses and skeletons. Unlike those who get used to that shit pretty quickly, I wasn't prepared for this, and all of it happening to a person who hadn't grown up normally, pretty much fucked me over._

_The room has floating platforms only revealed by the Eye of Truth, and guillotines that go up and down, depending on the one you are looking at. After clearing the neighboring rooms, with just as much horror shows, and one room basically being a torture room heaven, past a room with spikes on the floor and a room with a giant skull with an opening on the top surrounded by flames, I reach possibly the two most normal rooms up to that point. The bone brick walls, and the gap in a couple of parts being the exception. I eventually reach a room filled with Gibdo, which are just redeads in bandages, and the room is made of more dead bodies and skeletons. While I may not react anymore physically, mentally, it REALLY fucked me up. But as soon as I entered it, killed the gibdo, and left, I enter the Ferry room._

_The Ferry took what I thought to be fucked up, and took it to a 12. When it started, the bells on the front of the Ferry started ringing and floated along. I looked over the side, and see fucking spirits in agony, with a face stuck in an eternal scream, in the river. The fucking walls of the ferry ride to the room was made of corpses, kids and adults, and I face a few stalfos, which I quickly killed. When the Ferry ended, and I reached the end point, I just sat down, and looked at the ground. I eventually got up, crying. I was crying because this temple was destroying me mentally. I just ended up going through the remaining portions quickly, with the final main room being made out of more compressed bones, and the boos door lead to a hole in the ground, surrounded by more fucking corpses. Wanting to just get out of this... Temple, if I can call it that loosely, I jump down, and land on a drum of sorts._

_After landing, I first notice the hands banging on the drum, in a beat that sent chills down my spine for no reason. But something about it was just pure wrong. Then I saw the main body of Bongo Bongo, who slowly faded into nothing, and I pulled out the Lens of Truth, and the Fairy Bow. I first take his hands out of commission, and hit his neck eye thing, and just wail at it with the Master Sword, and this repeats a few times before Bongo Bongo stops his beat. Then it talks._

_"Hero. You have seen the true face of Hyrule. You now see my True Face." It said, in a slightly feminine tone, before it faded into a shadow mist, before reforming to show a giant skull, two floating hands, and a detached main body. The skull does some sort of cackle, and the entire body, including the hands fade from sight, leaving me to depend on the Lens of Truth for the fight._

_The easiest part of the boss was its hands, which is honestly not telling much. Unlike the first form I fought it in, the hands were incapable of being harmed by normal arrows. I had to find where the hand was, quickly turn the Lens of Truth off, so I could quickly fire an Ice Arrow at it, and freeze it, before hitting it with the Megaton hammer, to shatter the hand into a shadow mist. That is vastly easier said than done, and it took me about 20 tries to do. Each hand by the way. Then the main body required me to fire a few fire arrows, in certain spots that could change at an instant, and the only way I know if the arrow hit true, was with the lens of truth. That was not the hardest part. The Skull was the hardest part. The boss moved each part independent of the rest of each other, but they all still hand enough of a connection to avoid harming itself. The main body could fire beams of darkness, thin, but strong enough to cut through the stone behind me. The hands could fire quick balls of darkness that covered an area in a shadow mist for a short time. An arrow that was there told me that the mist basically decays stuff like that on contact. Only the arena was exempt from it for some reason. The skull was the hardest part, as the only way to harm it, was to hit both eyes with fire arrows, and hit the mouth with an ice arrow, and then throw a bomb in the open jaw, and hit it in the front with a strike from the Megaton hammer._

_All I will say is this. The boss took me half a day to beat. It was the worst boss I have dealt with. When it took the final blow, the skull just floated to the returned remains of its body, and the skull grinned. "Good job, "Hero". You have beaten me fully. I am slowly turning to a shadow mist that is dissipating but let me tell you this. Your experience here will follow you till the day you die." Bongo Bongo says, before starting to laugh in a demonic way, slowly turning into a shadow mist. I am eventually transported to the Sage realm, where I see Impa looking at me._

_"Link... There is nothing I can say or do to apologize or make up for what you went through. Even with the Master Sword, I can tell that your experiences in the Shadow Temple will haunt you for the rest of your days. Link, I am completely sorry for what you had to go through. Take the Shadow Medallion, and play the song that will take you to the Temple of Time. Its aura should help calm your soul, somewhat. Play the song of your friend, Saria. It might help you as well. Sheik will meet you in the Temple of Time, to talk to you. She learned what you went through, and will try her best to help you. Please, live Link, for Zelda and for Hyrule. If you wish to leave Hyrule after this, I wouldn't blame you for it." Impa says, with a sad look on her face, as she sends Link back to Kakariko Village, which was rebuilt._

_I quickly play the Prelude of Light, to reach the Temple of Time quickly, and once there I meet Sheik. Sheik does her best to help me, and even though I played Saria's Song, my nerves aren't really helped at all. About two hours after this, I finally ask Sheik this. "Sheik, are you Princess Zelda in disguise?" I ask Sheik, who freezes up at that._

_"W-what makes you think that?" Sheik asks nervously._

_"I only know of one person with blond hair, who had some form of connection to the Sheikah tribe, and the fact that you look almost too much like her to be a pure chance possibility." I say, as calmly as I could, even though mentally I am trying to get over the Shadow Temple... Issue._

_Sheik only sighs, knowing she was caught at this point. "Yes Link, I am Zelda. I figured you knew from the beginning, but I tried to keep it hidden." Sheik says, quickly turning into Zelda, and gifting me the Light Arrows. "Link, I know you are recovering from that place, but there is still one more mission for you. To stop Ganondorf. Believe me, I wish I could let you recover as much as you need it, but Ganondorf knows I am here, and he will capture me. Don't try and stop it, Link. Just go to Ganon's Tower, and stop this mess once and for all. Please." Zelda asks, which I give a reluctance nod back in understanding, to which Ganondorf takes her to his tower._

_Up till the fight with Ganondorf, the entire tower of his was surprisingly boring. I guess he felt that I would either be broken mentally or unwilling to do anything. The most that happened was that I got the Golden Gauntlets, and meet the last Great Fairy, who filled a bottle with some Great Fairy Tears before I returned to the tower to finish my ascent._

_When I finally reached the room Ganondorf and Zelda were in, something weird was going on. Ganondorf was looking at me, smiling. "Good job "Hero", you made it this far without dying. I am impressed. But like I told you back at the Forest Temple, I won't be as easy as my phantom." Ganondorf says, before walking to the center of the room, and summoning two swords._

_As soon as I pulled out the Master Sword and Mirror shield, I am forced to dodge multiple quick and powerful attacks by Ganondorf, who I only escape barley. I quickly catch his swords with my shield and knock one of them out of his hands, and rolling to it, I slice it in half, making him only have one to use._

_"Impressive Hero. But I am just as capable with one sword, as with two." Ganondorf says, then rushes at me, swinging his sword, with my sword clashing in a horrifying sound, and each clash going on, until I stop the sword again, and stab Ganondorf in the arm, which doesn't do anything except make him grin more. He then jumps back, and fires an energy ball at me, then fires a massive charge of lightning at me, forcing me to hit the ball back, and jump to the side to avoid the lightning. Just want he wanted. He appeared at my side, and kicked me hard in the side, forcing me to slide several feet, and hitting the wall in the process. I quickly pick myself back up, and catch the blade meant for my head with my shield, and successfully knock this blade out of his hand, and destroy it too. Ganondorf just laughs and summons a spear and a third, but far larger sword. He first throws the spear, infused with lightning at me, which I dodge, and take a nick to the arm from a slash he aimed at me. I quickly cut his sword in half, and he re-summons his spear and goes from an impalement attack, which I catch between my sword and shield and break the spear from pressing the two against it._

_Eventually Ganondorf gets bored of the contact fighting, and just starts floating in the air, in the center of the room, and fires energy balls in the counts of three. Over the time it takes, I eventually get a ball to stun Ganondorf long enough to fire a light arrow at him, and it forces him down long enough to get a bunch of good hits in. The process repeats three times, before he has enough, and grabs a spear, and throws it right at me. I dodge, but it hits my arm pretty hard, but I already fired back two light arrows, both hitting Ganondorf square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Zelda eventually floats down, and we run, as he started bringing the entire tower._

_After some moments, we exit from where I entered from the Tower and just see rubble from the tower sprawl all over the place. I sigh, knowing the fight isn't over yet, and walk up to the biggest pile, which Ganondorf explodes out, and transforms into a giant boar thing. Ganon, starts swinging around his giant swords and knocks the Master Sword over to Zelda, and I am forced to pull out the Biggoron Sword, which rolling in between Ganon's legs a few times and getting good hits on his tail, and forces Ganon into a kneel, and I quickly run over and grab the Master Sword, I then run back into the makeshift arena between me and Ganon, and the fight resumes._

_Repeating the cycle form earlier, I attack his tail, eventually forcing Ganon back on the ground. Zelda quickly uses her power to lock Ganon onto the ground, and I stab him in the head with the Master Sword, and he gets sealed away in the Evil Realm._

_"Link... You did it. You stopped Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. Thank you Link." Zelda says to me in an area in the Sacred Realm, to talk to me in private. "If I could change anything, it would be that what you witnessed in the Shadow Temple, would never have happened. But all I can do is give you a second chance at a childhood, Link. Give me the Ocarina of Time. I will send you to the past before you had to meet my child self. Please, prevent Ganondorf from rising again. Save the past. This timeline will continue, but if you can give Hyrule a better future, please do it." Zelda asks, and I give her the Ocarina of Time. Zelda plays the Song of Time, sending me back to before anything happened, minus the death of the Great Deku Tree._

_After I take a few steps away from the Master Sword, Navi says goodbye to me, she needs to speak with a Great Fairy about what happened with me and her. She flies away, and I never will see her again. I eventually go to Hyrule Castle, and warn the Zelda of the Past about what will happen in the future, and speak to the King of Hyrule too, with the evidence to back up my explanation and claims about the future with Ganondorf. The King thanked me, and Zelda of the childhood time gave me the Ocarina of Time, as I was leaving the land of Hyrule, to get away from the hell I went through, by exploring the Lost Woods, to find something that will help me accept what I went through, and move on._

As I finish the story of my first adventure, I kept and eye on the reactions of the hunters. They went from shocked, to sad, to angry, to a strange emotion I don't know. Talking about the Shadow Temple, while it helped me a lot, it definitely didn't help me in the sense that all of it came back, and the emotional trauma was brought back full force. But before I could get fully buried in the negative emotions, I hear a voice I hadn't heard of since before the Shadow Temple.

"Sweet merciful Din, Farore and Nayru Link, I knew something had to have happened, but all that? By the Goddesses I am surprised you have some form of your kind personality left!" A pink fairy, Taget says coming out my hat, with a yawn. "I woke up when you explained your childhood, but I wanted to wait until you finished your story, that way it would be continuous, rather than having me jump out in the middle of it, and making you rush to explain who I was. But I am glad you are okay Link, even if it is subjective." Taget finishes, shocking the hunters even more.

"Honestly, I forgot you were there until I reached that section. I only remembered you because I got to that part, mainly because you were asleep for so long." I say to Taget.

"Link. I want to say this. The entire first adventure of yours, time travel, the Temples, and the bosses, are all the equivalent of at least 5 quests pure dungeon. Link, will you tell us the second quest you had, tomorrow? We can wait as we will be talking to someone today. Why, well it is important." Zoe says.

"Yeah, the second adventure was possibly the better adventure. It will be fine talking about it tomorrow. It is much shorter, just much more confusing than the one we just talked about." I say, in agreement to waiting to talk for another day about the second adventure.

Zoe and the hunters leave, though unknown to me at the time, they were actually going to call in some help from Apollo, who was keeping an eye on the hunters, in a sense. If he couldn't help, then they would ask for someone who he knows could help me with my mental issues, that are noticeable when you actually realize they are there, and what caused them.

**The Water Temples boss, think of Miia in terms of the body, but the chest of Cathyl, which I will not go into to much detail with, other than Monster Musume, where the inspiration second form came from. It's almost 4 am at the time I will be uploading this. Originally at least. I realized that it wasn't finished, so I came and fixed it.  
**

**EDIT 1: Italicized the Story Portions, and fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	4. Majora's Mask and The Talk

**All right, so I wanted to clear up something a reviewer said about Link seeming to be brash. That is completely unintended, I just am not a good characterizer. I will work on it, but I can't promise extreme improvements in that regard. It might because I am not an expressive person besides the obvious, and that might be the problem with the characterization of it, so yeah. I will try to work on it, but other than that, I can't give a promise about it. Also, 1,000 views. I never expected this story to get that many. Then again I don't have a schedule that I follow, so I release chapters at random. Also, there will be Tatl bashing. I love Tatl, but Jesus she was stupid at the beginning of Majoras Mask. Be warned, this story will have a disturbing talk about Puberty, the light, and dark side. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

The next day, Taget wakes me up saying someone whats to talk to me. I look and see it is Apollo. "Hello Apollo. I didn't expect you to be here. Can I ask why you are here?" I ask, confused about Apollo's appearance, who is looking at me with a look I can't explain.

"I am here to just do a quick scan of you. Nothing major, honestly." Apollo says. I agree with it, and he uses his power to scan me.

After a few minutes, he looks at me with a very worried look. "Link, what do you know about the mind?" Apollo asks me with a neutral tone to him, but he looked like he was shaking in anger.

"Not much sir, other than when you lose it, you tend to either be incapable of doing anything or just dying." I say, with a confused tone, with some worry creeping in from the questioning. I got a feeling the answer won't be something I will like.

"Well I ask that because you have all the symptoms of a few mental conditions that honestly, I can't cure. I can get you help for them." Apollos says, shaking with anger, which confused me even more.

"Sir, what are you talking about? What are they, and why are you shaking in anger for?" I ask, with a worry growing that he might have discovered something he shouldn't have.

"The ones I know you have, are PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, though it seems to trigger under very specific conditions, which is a case where you will not be able to tell a case of what is real and fake, a case of Emotional and Social detachment, where you just don't get let's say, why people worry about you, or how to accurately describe your emotions beyond a blunt way. Both can be helped by with a professional, that I can provide, as I am the God of Healing, and I know who is the best regardless of what others will try and claim. I did overhear the story of your first adventure when you were telling it, so I also can tell you flat out, you need more help than you think. From what I know, you weren't supposed to be thrown in those situations willy nilly, and while I am not a God, Titan, or Primordial of the fabric of Time, I do for a fact know that the brain doesn't simply just age you mentally to make you an adult. That is an overtime process which is what happens with puberty. Skipping it, while not documented, and only possible to explain in theory, will mess you up in the head, and make any potential chances of understanding yourself in an emotional or social understanding next to zero. Even if you went through puberty naturally, it wouldn't change anything, because you physically were an adult at one point, and your mind remembers that. It basically makes you sound like you are being brash, without meaning to be. Meaning there is nothing anyone can really do for that. Maybe like the others, someone to help you with your mental issues, but there is nothing really studied about it, and because you are the only known case of this, there IS nothing that can be done. So the best I can do is get you help for the first two. The last one, there is no way to know how to help that one. The best I can do is just talk to those who either are going through puberty and learn from them or continue to talk to the hunters. Either way, it helps you in some capacity, as you are getting a better idea, slowly, of how to actually interact in a nonsocial way. I can see why the hunters wanted me to give you a check-up. Physically, other than a few scars, you are fine. Mentally? You are borderline messed up. You won't be doing anything bad, you just are very blunt, and unable to explain or socialize your emotions beyond an obvious Happy, Sad, or Angry as examples. Even if you explain the physical, you would have a hard time communicating it. PTSD is a weird one, but I believe talking about it will also help. Other than that, I will be listening to your second adventure, due to the fact it might be able to help me understand where some of your mental issues come from." Apollo explains in a long explanation.

"I understand sir. I will see first if the hunters have any questions about yesterday's story, before moving on." I simply say. Apollo nods his head in understanding, and I walk over to the group of hunters, waiting for me, and Apollo disappears.

"So, before I start about my second Adventure story, you have any questions for me?" I ask the hunters, and one instantly raises her hand.

"Yes, I have a question. Do you have anything you fear or are terrified of?" The hunter asks.

I just sigh at this. "Well, to be honest, my biggest fears are corpses, fresh or skeleton, though that is only in some special conditions, and the Moon itself. Before you ask about the ring deal, I didn't have any control over that. I believe I was influenced to have it made the way it was. But yeah, dead bodies and skeletons, and the moon are my biggest fears." I say, to the shock of the hunters.

"Why are you afraid of the Moon, when it is her symbol?" The same hunter asks.

"Well, the reason I am afraid of it, is because of my second adventure, which will be self-explanatory then. Any other questions?" I ask. The hunters shake their heads in no, as none of them had any questions.

"Well then, I will start the story of my second adventure. It begins me leaving Hyrule, as I wished to get away from the memories I had, and the fact that I wanted to see if I could find Navi or Saria in the Lost Woods, and I brought Epona, my once friend with." I start with it.

_I explain that the section of the Lost Woods, was a different section to the Hyrule one, and explain that the Lost Woods is a complex part of creation, that to simplify, is a giant crossroad of dimensions. Epona and I stop at one spot, to look around for a good place to rest when we are ambushed by two fairies, named Tatl and Tale, knocking me off my horse. I wasn't knocked out, just temporarily stunned, and a figure in a mask that screamed danger appeared from nowhere, and walked up to me and began searching through my things, and eventually finding the Ocarina of Time, the item Princess Zelda of this time gave to guide me through my adventure and to protect me. Though, when she gave it to me, she said it also represented something else, but I missed it due to her whispering it. Skull kid, the being wearing Majoras Mask, began messing with the Ocarina, while fairies seemed to fight each other like siblings, on whether or not one could mess with the Ocarina of Time or not. I quickly get over my shock and stand up to make a grab at the Skull Kid, who avoids it, and lands on Epona, who neighs and starts to gallop away, and I quickly latch on to Skull kids leg, and we ride for about 10 minutes until I get thrown off, and I regain my bearings, and go down the nearest tunnel that they went through, and jumped over to an entrance to another dimension._

_I walked into it, and stop at an edge, which seemed to be bottomless. I look down, to see if anything is down there, and I see just pitch-black void. I take a leap of faith, and jump down it, to find what looked like lights just floating around as I fell, before landing on a flower that broke my fall softly. I stand up to see Skull kid floating in the air, looking at me. After insulting me and Epona, he starts shaking his mask and unleashing a wave of energy at me, which I quickly jump to the side to avoid, before the wave followed me, and hits me anyway._

_I then find myself in a room, surrounded by Deku, all shaking in a dance-like motion, staring at me. Before they all started merging, to create a giant version of themselves, and just a giant shaking version. Eventually, I just ran from it, as something in my gut told me that it was the best choice at the time._

_I eventually came back, to see myself as a Deku, wooden body, hat larger than the majority of my body, and a giant wooden nose, mouth, thing. I look at the Skull kid with an irritated expression, which Skull kid just laugh saying how goofy I looked, before floating away, I go to make chase, but Tatl smacks into and growls, which was something I didn't know fairies could do up to that point, and the giant door closed on the two of us. Tatl realizes that she was left behind, and slams into the door multiple times, trying to open it, before realizing that I was the only way to open the door._

_"YOU! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have been left behind!" Tatl starts to rant, but I interrupt her, not in the mood to deal with such a narrow mind at the moment._

_"And who's fault is that? You are the one to decide 'Hey I will stay back and body slam this guy for following when clearly all three of us could have outflown him because he has no idea on where to go, and we have no limits in terrain! Genius!' so it isn't my fault you stayed back. You are the moron of a fairy to stay back, and try and slow me down when clearly you and the Skull Kid could run laps around by the sheer fact that YOU CAN FLY! For the sake of Din, Farore, and Nayru, how is it I go from a quiet, but smart fairy, to a glowing yellow yelling dumb ass like you already! Now shut the fuck up, and either stay or leave when I open the door. My only path anyway." I yell, then just quietly say. I really don't like being mean, and I feel really guilty about it, but she is one of the two fairies that ambushed me, allowed Skull Kid to do his things, and then attacked me for trying to keep up. My anger while justified, doesn't make me feel any better about it._

_After that, and I open the giant door to the other side, I walk to a flower, and I just get this feeling to go in it. But before I actually try to follow my feeling, Tatl catches up to me from the relatively small pathway._

_"Hey, sorry about back there. I am very worried about my little brother and Skull Kid." Tatl apologizes, though I can easily tell it is a forced one, but I just take it for what it is and go into the flower, to float, fly, something among those lines, to the other side with a door. I walk through the door, to find a giant ass cavern with a pit that seems to go on forever. On each platform, there is a flower I can use, to float to each one. On one platform, there was a chest I opened that contained Deku Nuts. I take them, and when I fly with the next flower, I accidentally send one of the Deku nuts out of my mouth hole thing, and it falls down, before exploding lighting up absolutely nothing of the pit. One more flower float and I reach the final platform that holds a sad-looking tree, that looks like me, but dead._

_It's odd, I know things about the Deku I didn't know, I can do things I didn't know they could do, as soon as I was... Transformed... Into... this... form... Oh sweet Din, help me. No. Not this. Skull Kid didn't just transform me into a Deku, but he took a life of a once-living Deku, and made me turn into its shell, and left its c-corpse there to sit there, forever. As a lifeless husk of a Tree. While realizing it is a corpse of a Deku having its soul sucked out, I feel bad for it, and the soul that Skull Kid forced into fusing with me. Oddly enough, I think the soul is just aware enough, as after thinking that, I hear "It's, Okay, Hero." paced out, like it was forcing itself to use whatever energy it had, to say it. I quickly regain my composure and leave through the tunnel, which twisted and turned from forest to a city. Now, at this point in time, I didn't know that wasn't normal. The Lost Woods can only connect through forests, Jungles, stuff like a Mushroom Forest, Bone Forest, so long as it was either natural or a natural Magic in nature. Skull Kid was the one who moved the entrance to beneath the location, though at this point, I wasn't truly aware of the true enemy._

_Entering the room, and the door closing behind me, locking me out, I just look around. Machinery I have never seen before, I quickly learned where called cogs, where powered by a water mill. I eventually go up the stairs and look around. Nothing followed me besides Tatl, and nothing was in the room with me._

_I make my way to the only exit, to only be stopped by a voice I was familiar with. The Happy Mask Salesman._

_"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He asks, in his forever smiling face._

_"Hey Happy Mask Salesman." I say, not knowing his real name._

_"Please, call me Shigeru, for simplicity purposes. I was following you through the forest, and I admit you are a tough one to keep up with, as I know who you are, and I know you can help me. The Skull Kid ambushed me at one point, though it was when he was still just playing jokes, and found a mask I spend a very long time looking for. Majora's Mask. I need you to get it for me, and when you get your special item back, return to me and I will help you." Shigeru says._

_"Just so you know, even if I get my item back, I won't be able to get your mask back right away. It might take a while to get it done. I definitely won't be able to get it back, at the same time as my item." I say._

_"I understand Hero. Though, Majora's Mask must be returned, as it has the power to destroy the world. Please, do it quickly hero." Shigeru said, as calmly and serious as possible, for a man with an eternal smile says._

_I quickly leave through the doors, having and an idea of the threat now, and as those doors close, I take a few steps and notices a strange shadow that doesn't seem right, I turn around and start moving my head upwards and "WHAT THE ACTUAL DIN FARORE AND NAYRU IS THAT THING!?" I scream when I see the moon. It was the most horrifying thing I have seen, well second to the Shadow Temples shit, and it instantly terrified me. Shakes, shivers, and some indescribable movements. I quickly run back into the tower, look at Shigeru, and ask him "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE IN THE SKY!?" I scream at Shigeru in terror._

_"Oh. What did you see?" Shigeru asks calmly, yet concerned._

_"I saw what looked like a moon but with a face that can only be summoned up with red-orange eyes filled with malice and a desire to something I don't know, and a mouth that was just a flat mouth with horribly spaced teeth and a nose more pointed than a spike. What the fuck did I just see though!?" I say, stuttering and stammering at it. Shigeru gives a look of shock, and sadness._

_"What you just saw, was a representation of Majora's power. I was going to wait a bit to tell you, but your reaction proves that the simple route of explanation won't help in this case." Shigeru says, before clearing his throat, and grabbing a canister with a lid to drink from._

_"Now, because we are in an area where time stands stills for some reason, I can give you a better understanding of what's going on without a time restriction. Many centuries ago a group of interlopers practiced dark magic, and created a few creations capable of destroying the world, all to overthrow the power of the Golden Goddesses and claim the Triforce for themselves. They create the mask the created that moon, and the mask wiped out most of the interlopers, using their powers against them, and escaped before being sealed away by a hero of the land. But the Hero couldn't truly lift the Masks power, and the mask's power continued to fester, it's anger, hatred, and will to destroy continued to grow. The Mask is capable of destroying the world, and Termina earned the Golden Goddesses anger, partly because of the land that you will end up visiting to stop it. Flat out, the moon can't be stopped without this lands Guardians, which was beaten by Majora's user, the Skull Kid. The Mask was caught by Skull Kid, to bring an end to this world, but you appearing, you are the second chance this land should get. The Goddesses will allow you to save this land, and prove that Termina deserves a second chance. I know you don't want to go on a second adventure, but you won't be able to leave until Majora is beaten. Heo, save this cursed world and lift its curse. If you don't, every single living being in this world will be killed, including you and me. Then it will move to other worlds, and eventually Hyrule, and slaughter everyone. Please, don't let this happen." Shigeru says, smiling, but tears in his eyes, shaking with fear._

_"I... I will do it. I can't let such a thing happen when I can still do something." I say, knowing full well that I now fear the moon for the rest of my life, as I do with corpses and the other types of corpses, not including monsters and Redead, technically._

_"Thank you hero. Thank you. This world deserves a second chance, but I will tell you this, if you want to truly save it, you need to help everybody. Take this. "Shigeru gives me a notebook." I was going to wait to give you this, but because I told you that, you will need it to do what you need to do. It is a magical notebook, that will update for you when it detects when it is needed automatically. It will help you immensely, even if right now it isn't super helpful due to your state." Shigeru says._

_"Thank you Shigeru. I will be back." I say. I leave the towers inside, and when I exit I see the moon again, and shiver in fear. "Sweet Din that thing is creepy as hell. Don't think I will be able to look at a moon the same way again." I say, and begin exploring the Town._

_I quickly learn a few things. First, is that the moon will fall in three days, judging by its size and falling speed. Second, the town is called Clock Town, and the tower by extension is called Clock Town Tower, very original. Third, a bank that I can deposit rupees in. Fourth, I found out that Tatl is VERY annoying. She won't shut the fuck up, basically calling me useless, and blaming me for this situation. Fifth, I find out the location of the local Great Fairy Fountain, which I am about to enter._

_I entered the Fountain, to find the room filled with little fairies, not like the healing fairies, but instead a bunch of strange fairies just floating there in a circle. I quickly run up to them and I hear them tell me that the Skull Kid broke the original Great Fairy, and I need to find their friend to return them to their Great Fairy form._

_I explore the town and eventually reach an area with a creak and a fairy just floating above the water. I quickly reach up to it, and it tells me to take it to the Fountain, and reunite them to become whole again. So I quickly run as fast as my Deku body can go, and eventually return to the fountain, and the Great Fairy returns to her former glory._

_"Thank you hero. When you return to your original form, come see me again. For now, I will give you the ability... Wait you can already use magic, so I will give you a deeper reserve of magic, and teach you how to spit bubbles in your Deku form." She says and teaches me to create Deku bubbles, and my magic seems to be more in tune with me, something tells me that when I return to my Hylian form, my magic will have some different abilities._

_Leaving the fountain, and thanking the Great Fairy for helping me, I find a Majora balloon that a kid with a red scarf is shooting something at, an old woman that was being robbed, that I sadly couldn't do anything about, and I pop the balloon to get the kids attention. I quickly talk to him, and after playing a game of hide and seek, which took about an hour, I learn a code to visit an observatory, and quickly run to it, and walking through a catacomb sewer thing, and eventually reaches the observatory, and after talking to an old man, I look through the telescope and find Skull Kid on the top of the tower, who just dances at me, and spanks his butt as an insult to me, and then just disappears from it._

_Then something drops from the moon and lands outside. The old man told me that another Moon Tear fell and that I should go get it, which I do and return to the town, and it by the time I return to the town, it is the middle of the second day, and I go to the main section and see a flower I missed somehow, and when I approach it, a Deku Scrub yells at me to wait, and when he falls into it, he pops back up, and yell at me it is his private property, and he isn't giving it up unless I give him a Shiny gem like a Moon's Tear. Quickly pulling it out, I offer the Moon's Tear I have to him, and he quickly gives me the deed to the flower and flies away singing how he is getting something great tonight from his wife._

_I just explore more of the town, finding people who would need help as the notebook expands getting more entries and eventually, the night of the third day comes around, and I go to the bank behind the tower, which I open an account and put about 99 rupees into. I then go into the flower, and fly to the over the platform in front of the door that leads up to the top of the tower, and wait for midnight to round the corner._

_Waiting for it, with the moon so close, and the ground shaking throughout the Third day, really is terrifying, and eventually, colorful explosions pop up in the air, and the door leading to the top of the tower opens up, and I walk up it to the top of the tower, where I encounter the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask and throwing up and down the Ocarina of Time._

_After insulting me a bit, and Tatls brother getting smacked, Skull Kid just unleashes a scream that makes the moon shake, and start falling and a noticeable to the eye rate, and makes the moon's eyes start glowing, and realizing I couldn't do anything other than firing a Deku bubble at Skull Kid, I do just that, and run over and grab the Ocarina of Time._

_After a useless flashback, as I still remembered the Song of Time, I play the song on Pipes, which I assume is the Deku version of and Ocarina of Time, and then I just start falling through a void of white, with clocks all over the place as I fall, back to the beginning of the First Day I arrived. Quickly gather my thoughts, and seeing that the Clock Town deed is gone, I enter the Clock Tower where Shigeru was._

_"Ah Link, I see that you returned. You also got your special item. I will teach you a song, that will help you, it is called the Song of Healing." Shigeru says, making a massive organ appear via magic, and plays three simple notes twice, sounding similar yet different to Saria's Song. I play the three notes via the Deku Pipes and I start to get a feeling os contentment, then enter a state where I see the Deku that soul that was forced to fuse with me. I see the soul leave, and as I return, it formed as a mask that falls to the ground._

_"Link. Pick up that mask, and take it with you. I believe that it will help in your quest to save Termina. Couple more things before you go, since you have the Ocarina back. The song that lets you go back in time, can be played in two different ways. A double noted version, which is where the normal repeat of the notes is played together, is played twice at once, so the one note is played twice in a row, so it would be like "Doo Doo dee dee doo doo", to give an idea. It will let you go forward in time to a specific time which you can pick. The second one, is where you play it backwards, which will slow down time. I know this, and I tell you this, is because I wish to help you. Be careful Link, and just believe in your strengths, and you will succeed in anything you do." Shigeru says, trying to help where he can._

_I leave the tower, and start exploring the town, doing quests that people either needed help with, getting masks, and stopping the robbery of the old lady, buying the larger bomb bag from them, and quickly getting about six masks, and one from the north Termina Field, dancing on a rock mushroom. I get another mask from a ranch, though I had to wait until the third day to get, which I just played the song of time to restart, and then went straight to the Swamp._

_After listening Tatl talk about how she and Tale meet Skull Kid, and how I was so irritating to deal with, we eventually entered the Swamp to find the waters looking wrong. I also see lily pads and put on the Deku Mask, to transform back into my Deku form, and hop around, eventually reaching a location with a potion shop I assume, and a forest entrance. I enter the forest, explore it a bit, and eventually spot a familiar face. Koume, the fire witch of the Spirit Temple, but how? Wait, she seems wrong, the feeling isn't the feeling I got from the Hyrule ones. No, she feels nicer, content, and a bit paranoid, understandably. I check on her, and she mutters quietly to herself, hoping I would leave, and wishing she brought one of the potions Kotake happens to make, as she could use one right now._

_I quickly leave at that, and run to the Potion Shop, and find Kotake running it. After explaining to her about Koume, she quickly gives me a bottle filled with a red potion to give to Koume, which I quickly do, and she thanks me saying that I am earned a free ride on the swamp tour, as I saved her. When I leave the forest, about four to five monkeys stop me, and explain they need my help to save a friend of theirs who was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. I agree to help, and they run off back into the trees._

_I quickly run and hop back to the building back at the entrance to the Swamp, and get the free ride to the Deku Palace, and a free pictobox, which takes pictures of whatever you want, and after the guard let me in because I was still in my Deku form, I find the monkey that was being talked about, and I search and find a way to the monkey to learn the Song of Awakening._

_After getting thrown out, I make my way to the Woodfall Temple, learn the Song of Soaring, and exiting the Deku form, activate the statue at the pedestal where I could play the Song of Awakening, but since it is the middle of the second day, I decided to just play the Song of Soaring, deposit my Rupees, get the Adult Wallet, and play the Song of Time to return to the First Day again._

_After returning, I play the Song of Soaring to return to the area with the pedestal, turn into my Deku Form, and play the Song of Awakening, which makes the Temple rise from the murky waters, and I dig into the flower, to fly towards Woodfall Temple._

_As soon as I enter the dungeon, it is dark, damp, and smelly. Though, considering it was under poisonous water for a time, it isn't a surprise that it smells less than pleasant. So I go through the dungeon, and getting the Hero's Bow, which is different than the Fairy's Bow, as that one wasn't meant for adults to use for any longer than necessary, this one was meant for any age._

_After exploring the Temple, and getting all the Stray Fairies, finding one by accident, and it explaining that all four temples have fairies like them scattered in them, and this one holds fairies like her, I eventually gather the fifteen in there and reach the boss room._

_As soon as the boss room door closes, I hear chanting. The kind that sends shivers down your spine, that makes you nervous, like a war chant. A giant pudgy warrior drops down from the ceiling, and starts speaking in a language I never heard, and just starts dancing. Time to time, I would get a hit on it, stunning it, which let me get hits on the eye in the back of its head, eventually making it stop._

_"You wish to do a true fight, little boy? Well then, I hope you are ready for double the trouble!" Odolwa says as a shadowy twin appears before it slinks away, and I narrowly avoid a slash by the shadow twin. Facing a fight on two sides, I focus on the shadow twin, which wasn't easy, as the original decided to be an ass, and at one point, blanketed the entire room in fire. The Shield I was using blocked it, thank the goddesses, and the shadow twin went into hiding until the fire disappeared._

_I eventually killed the shadow twin, and it rejoins with its original twin, and after a bit, the original is forced onto its knees, with its sword in the ground. "Boy, I will tell you this. This land is doomed to be destroyed. No matter what you do, no matter how many times you try and delay it, this world will disappear. Your "goddesses" oriented the destruction of this land, whether you save it or not." At that, Odolwa dies, and leaves behind its mask for me to collect, as the body turned to bugs._

_After grabbing the remains, I am warped to a location filled with water, and bubbles everywhere, like a giant bubble bath. Then I hear what sounds to be a roar or a call. I look around and see a giant simply put. Taller than the Clock Tower, and easily the tallest being I have seen yet, it was roaring in a way like it was singing. Quickly picking up on it, before Tatl could be a bitch, I learn a new song, that is called the Oath to Order._

_It then starts talking in a way I didn't understand, and then I hear a voice. "Hero. You have freed me from my curse placed upon me by Majora. Thank you. I know that fairy will not tell you everything I say, so I will tell you this. Odolwa was not wrong when he said that the Goddesses have ordered this land's destruction. But it was for those who originally created Majora, as they entered the areas of magic forbidden on every level. Majora was created by the ones who went deep into the forbidden magic, and Majora killed them, but some escaped and lived on. This land is doomed, but only if you fail to truly save it. Make everyone happy, and help everyone. When the time comes, only the timelines where you helped people will remain, and you will be able to leave. Hero, save the others in the North, East, and West. I alone can not help you in stopping Majora, and all together, we can stop the moon from dooming this world. Before I forget, Skull Kid is innocent, for the most part. He is a mischievous being of the forest, but he never acted in a malicious sense until he got Majora's Mask. We forced him to leave after a prank of his went too far, none of it intended the way it went. He is still our friend, even if he doesn't know it. It broke our hearts to do it, but we had to. Save our friend, save the others, save Termina Link. You are our last chance." The giant says. I agree, and we are teleported back, into a room that has a plant cell behind me._

_I cut the plants down, and meet the captured princess of the Deku Palace, and carry her back to the Palace, to calm the King down. The Princess beats the King, has the monkey released and tells me to go to where the butler was waiting for me. Needless to say, I went to the butler and raced him and another mask. Telling him the location of his son, and explaining and comforting him when he learned of his son's death, I went to a nearby building that was a spider house, and cleared it out and got another mask. With nine masks in hand, at this point, and multiple people helped, and it's beginning to turn to the middle of the second day, I first return to the Swamp Great Fairy, and reunite the Fairies to its other half, and get my magic doubled from my first magic upgrade, making it insanely huge. I then decide to use the Song of Soaring to head to Clock town, so I can head to the Mountains, just to get a head start there and find out what I would be dealing with there._

_The first thing I find when trying to go up the mountains is a wall of ice, which I destroy thanks to the floating icicle hanging above it. I go up the mountain, bomb a few giant snowballs, and eventually reaching the cleverly named, Mountain Village. Calling it a village would be a joke, as it was just one house, which was a blacksmith, and I see an owl statue, so I hit it and activate it, for easier travel purposes. Exploring the mountains a bit, I go through a bath over an ice lake, and to an area where I assume gorons live, but because of the snow, there is no way in, minus a snowball that is just rolling around. I ignore it, and move to the giant Ice thing in the middle of nowhere, after following an owl to it. I enter it and get a second Len's of Truth, and use it to leave return to the area where I meet the owl, and meet a ghost named Darmani the Third, who guides me to his tombstone, which I end up playing the Song of Healing for him, and he turns into a mask, thanking me for healing him._

_I pick up the mask, and I am transformed into a Goron form. I look like myself, but as a younger-looking goron. I assume that since I am a child physically, I would reflect that form in this case. Moving the grave, and the room is flooded by Hot Spring Water, I bottle some up, and just start smacking giant snowballs, and finding an ancient Goron by accident locked in ice. Quickly freeing him from the ice, so I just talk to him, and convince him that the gorons need help._

_After an hour of convincing, and going to the Goron City to talk to his son, I get him to teach me the first half of a song that doesn't remember. I return to the Goron Elder's son and learn the rest of the song, which is called Goron's Lullaby, and the entire city is sent to sleep because of it. I leave the city, and head to Snow Head, as it is now the Third Day, but I also notice a goron on an ice ledge, get Rock Sirloin for him, and he gives me a mask in thanks, and then I wish to be able to go to it straight on the first day. As I reach it, I see the source of the Blizzard, a giant, invisible goron breathing with ice powers. I turn back to my Hylian form, and activate the owl statue for easy soaring to it. I then play the Song of Healing, and return to the First Day, to enter the Snowhead Temple._

_Turning back into the Goron form, I play the Gorons Lullaby and put the giant Goron to sleep, ending the blizzard protecting the temple. I roll to the temple and look around the area, find the Great Fairy Fountains location for the mountain. I eventually walk up a ramp to the entrance of the Temple and enter it._

_As soon as I enter it, I am faced with a White Wolfos, which I quickly put down. I then am faced with a block that I wouldn't be able to move in my Hylian form, but can since I am in my Goron form. I go through a few rooms gathering stray fairies and fighting enemies, I eventually get stuck. I eventually just jump down in the central pillar room, and land on the ground near lava, and find a switch I could ground pound into._

_Throughout the Temple, I fight enemies, solve puzzles, and enter a mini-boss room. The Hylian like figure, called Wizrobe, comes out of a pillar, and runs around for a bit, before going back under to hide. It is a very easy, if not annoying battle, and I get the Fire Arrows, which will make it easy to transverse most of the temple. I eventually reach the top and gathered all the Stray Fairies, and once again, faced with Wizzrobe. I swear he was going to be the comeback mini-boss for the adventure. Quickly beating him, and getting the Boss Key, I go run back to the path to the Boss Room, and enter the room._

_As I enter the room, I notice two unstable walls, and a giant mechanical bull thing frozen in ice. I nock a fire arrow at it and release it. The ice melts, and the mechanical bull named Goht bellows breaks one wall and rams through the other and rams it as well. I then give chase by rolling in my Goron Form, the fight lasted to until the middle of the Second Day when it was heavily damaged, and a bomb got stuck in its bomb launcher, and it panicked, running around until the bomb exploded, and it rammed itself into a wall, getting crushed and destroyed by rocks. I get the feeling I will be doing this boss a few times to get everything needed. I grab Goht's remains, and I am teleported to the area where the Giants live, a world of a giant bubble bath._

_"Hero, My southern brother told me about you, while you gathered the remains. Tatl, the fairy with you, will betray you very soon. After you leave me for sure. Tatl the fairy hates you, for an idiotic reason. She is under the impression that you caused Majora to take over the Skull Kid, our friend, and do what he has done up to now. Hero, if you were to put her in a bottle, one that will have our connection to that will be put in your bag we will talk to her directly. Please, save our brothers Hero." The Giant says, sending me back to the Village. I use the Song of Soaring to return to the temple, and head to the fountain, who gives me an even more powerful sword spin. I go to where the Goron city is, and gain the ability to use powder kegs and go to the only house in the village, and learn that my sword upgraded to a razor sword, and I am told that I need something, to make the sword even better. I wasted a hundred rupees, but I now know that I need to go back in time to get something called Gold Dust to make my sword better, which I learned was at the Goron track, which is only open during when spring comes, so I use the Song of Time to return to the past._

_Back on the first day, I quickly return to Snowhead Temple, and since I now have an easy way back to Goht, I just go in, and beat him easily, open the race track, and have my sword upgraded. I then race in the track while my sword is being upgraded to the Razor Sword, and win the Gold Dust, and have it upgraded to the Gilded Sword. I then play the Song of Time to return to the past, get a powder keg, and go to Romani Ranch, and help stop THEM, which I believe were aliens, and get another mask, and find and get Epona back. I then play the Song of Time again, to return to the past, getting a red potion, as I had a feeling I would need it, and finally go to the Ocean, riding on Epona._

_That's when Tatl attempted to betray me. When I landed, she changed her flight path to try and knock me on the spike poles, which I was able to avoid, and I grab Tatl's wings and shove her in a bottle. "Now, I know I didn't say much of what she said throughout the story of my adventure through Termina, but if I were to say each statement about me, we would be talking for at least a month in just my first exploration in Clock Town Alone. That's why I didn't say each and everything she said, but to sum it up, she would say stuff like 'Useless boy, you can't do anything right' to ' Skull Kid wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you', as well as a multitude of insults ranging from mild, to just outright disgusting. So I just kept most of it out of the adventure retelling, just to keep the story moving. Back to it." I say, explaining it._

_With Tatl in the bottle, having to talk to the Giants by herself, I make my way into the bay, to see a flock of seagulls circling a Zora that was just floating in the middle of the bay, who I pushed to shore, to help him. He stands up slowly, and in severe pain from what I could tell, and he walked up to a stable part of the beach and just collapsed. He tells me he failed in getting Lulu's eggs back, and he wanted to heal. So, I played the Song of Healing, and he seems to smile, seeing something I can't, as he fades away, leaving a guitar, which I make a grave for him, with his guitar as the marker for it. I then talk to a guy in a house, who tells me that his Gerudo picture is ruined, and he needs a new one for his own needs._

_So, I head to the Pirates Fortress, and infiltrate it, finding a clock Town Guard who needs a red potion and could only be seen with the Lens of Truth. I happen to have the potion, give it to him, and receive the Stone Mask. This mask, as I find out, is the best not transforming mask, and I use it to infiltrate the Gerudo Fortress, and after learning that the Pirates don't have all the eggs, I make two trips throughout the Fortress, getting their Hookshot, getting the Zora eggs, and taking them to a professor, and taking a picture of one of the pirates, who I give to the guy, in exchange for a sea horse, who guides me to the remaining eggs, and I learn the New Wave Bossa Nova. I look for the home of the Zora, and look for a bit, find it, and meet the one called Lulu, and hit the owl statue nearby. I talk to her, and find out she lost her voice in worry for her eggs. I try to tell her, but she either doesn't listen, or doesn't acknowledge it. I think for a bit, and realize that's what the Song I learned is needed for. To prove that she has to hear it, in order to believe it. I play the song as a Zora, she starts singing, and the island that was in front of us turned out to be a giant turtle. Never would have thought I would have said that, but it happened._

_I use the Hookshot to get on the giant turtle, and we travel to the Great Bay Temple. When we arrived I jumped off the Turtle, and thanked it for bringing me to the Temple, which it didn't have any problem with doing. I look around the room, light a few torches and get a chest. The Great Bay Temple I will say is a convoluted mess. It took was easily the second most confusing temple I ever went through. I spent half of the time swimming in the Zora form, just trying to find where the fuck do I go, while I also spent the other half of the time trying to make sure I checked everywhere, and get the stray Fairies while I was at it. It wasn't a hard temple, just confusing. I did get the Ice arrows for this adventure from the temple._

_Eventually, I reached the Boss room, and the boss was a giant fish. It was easy in the beginning until it made the central platform sink, and then it basically became an underwater version of feed King Dodongo bombs, just a little more difficult mainly due to swimming and underwater shit. I quickly found out the fish's name was Gyorg, and I am transported to the bubble bathroom again._

_"Hero, thank you for freeing me. You have done well to come this far. Tatl... Is beyond help sadly. While once you release her, she will try to kill you again. Leave her in the bottle, until your journey is done, Hero. I am sorry I don't have much else to say to you, as anything I can say wouldn't be very helpful other than the ranch next to Romani's Ranch has something to help you in your quest." The Giant of the Bay says, before transporting me back to where I meet Lulu and the Giant Turtle._

_After visiting the areas Great Fairy, I first play the Song of Time to bring me back to the first day, go around helping more people, and find myself with eleven, not transformative masks, so I decide to go to where Romani's Ranch is, and go through the way, and race the brothers on Epona, beat them, and get the Garo's Mask. After that, I head west, to the final location, called Ikana Canyon._

_As soon as I enter the canyon, I get chills, similar to the Shadow Temple chills. But I move on, knowing that I won't let a world with innocent people die just because I am afraid. I move forward, past a few jumps on Epona, and head left, as I didn't see a way forward, and the guy sitting on the cliff gave me a creepy feeling._

_Entering the Cemetery, I see it is empty minus some bats and a grave keeper. I walk father along and see the b-biggest skeleton I have ever seen. Oh Din help me. I really hope this isn't a Shadow Temple again. I read the tablet next to the damn skeleton, and it talks about awakening it. So I play the Sonata of Awakening, and it BREAKS the fucking stone bridge and starts walking away. I make chase, and after killing a few stalchildren, I catch up and beat the giant skeleton._

_The Giant skeleton, after requesting a quick end of hostilities, makes me his commander basically and tells me the chest holds the Captain's hat, which will give me command of his restless troops. After two grave destroying nights later, I enter the grave that leads me to a room with a fucking Iron Knuckle. Needless to say, I beat it after a pretty tough fight. A ghost then appears, and teaches me the Termanian Song of Storms, and asks me to save his brother, who sold his soul to the devil._

_After I leave that, I go to the cliff, and the guy on the cliff talks about a mask gotten from a ranch, and I figure it quickly that he is talking about the Garo Mask, which I wear, and he lets me through. After wandering the area, and using the Hookshot to get to the top of the Canyon, I see four Gibdos circling a house and a dry river. I decided to look at the source of the river and save a ghost who was corrupted by his own stupidity to selling his soul to the devil. After music plays, I exit the cave to see the Gibdos gone. So I decide to enter the house after a little girl left it, and find a half-man, half gibdo leave a closet in the basement. So I try the Song of Healing, and after a heartfelt family reunion, I get the Gibdo's mask, and I decide to head towards the only place I haven't gone to yet, The top of the area, and I also find the location of the last Great Fairy I need to help._

_I then find a well, and I go down it, wearing the Gibdo's mask, and see the Gibdo's asking for stuff, but after realizing I was now the captain of their army, I assume, they let me go without stopping me. I eventually reach the enclosed castle, Ikana Castle, which was abandoned. After a bit of walking around, exploring, I eventually reach the Throne Room of the castle and nearly have a heart attack. The beings waiting for me are actually living skeletons, not like Stalfos and Stalchildren. Actual fucking living dead people, moving around like they never died. At least it is just three of them and not an entire Temple of dead people coming to life._

_After they reveal their one weakness, light, I use the Mirror shield to bring them to the light, and the King teaches me a song to allow me to enter the final temple, Stone Tower Temple. He told me thousands died trying to topple it, as it was the source of the curse on the land of Ikana, and the only remaining remnant of the curse this world has. He admits that the ancients created the temple to insult the three Golden Goddesses, proclaiming the four giants were better than them. While most of the ancients agreed, some didn't and left to avoid the disaster they could see coming. Those that remained couldn't do anything to stop their greatest mistake, other than seal it away. The Majora's Mask. It was created to be the ultimate fuck you to the Golden Goddesses, and be used to destroy their symbol of power, the Triforce. But because the Goddess were less than pleased with them, they essentially had most of them killed. The survivor's descendants are what populate this world, including what was once the might of Ikana, as they existed before they were born._

_After learning that, I head to Stone Tower Temples entrance, and after a long and tough climb, I hit the owl statue to allow easy travel to it, and play the Song of Time to return to the first day, as it was nearing the night of the Third Day._

_Because I knew once I finished Stone Tower Temple, I was going to go straight for Majora, I decide to finish gathering the remain side quests I could have done, which only was like 2 things. Getting the only masks I didn't have, one of them I assumed to be in the Temple, I complete the hardest quest, one that would take three days, and get two masks from it. The Keaton Mask and the Couples mask. I notice I have nineteen not transforming masks at this point, and three of the transforming kind, so I decide to buckle up and topple the Stone Tower._

I will say right now, the Stone Tower Temple is the third most creepy Temple I have ever explored, and the most confusing Temple, easily. Tons of backtracking, strange puzzles, and literal flipping of the temple, with a multitude of oddities in it. "To describe the Stone Tower Temple, is difficult, mainly because I necessarily can't describe some of the murals drawn on them." I say, about the drawing on some of the tower's walls.

"Are you able to draw them?" Zoe asks. I go to draw in the dirt, but it seemed like I blacked out, and when I came to, the hunters and Apollo were around me, and I was laying on the ground for some reason.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, confused as hell.

"You started the bare bones of the drawing, then suddenly got a blank look in your eyes, and passed out. Looking at the drawing, I think I got a good idea of what it was. The Giants you described, and the Golden Goddesses your land worships correct?" Zoe says. I look over where I started drawing it and see it isn't finished.

"Yes, but it isn't finished. The drawing has more." I say, get up, and walk over to finish the drawing. I believe I entered another trance or something, as when I come back, it is a semi-accurate redrawing of it. The hunters and Apollo look over it, and the hunters look infuriated, and Apollo gains a strange look like he knows something I don't know about.

"Link, do you know that the drawing actually means?" Apollo asks slowly, looking me dead in the eyes, with a look that barely hides his worry and confusion.

"No. I only saw them throughout the Temple, I saw different versions of the drawing, but each one symbolized the same thing. That. Whatever it is." I tell Apollo, while the Hunters looks pissed.

"Link, remind me again, you were raised by a group of children right?" Apollo asks, for clarification.

"Yes, I was raised by the Kokiri were children of the forest." I say, confused at what Apollo was getting at.

"To go along with that question, what do you understand about the differences between a boy and a girl?" Apollo asks seriously, and the Hunters look at him with confusion.

"They are essentially the same right?" I ask Hunters and Apollo looks at me with a look of shock, though Apollo turns to a look of understanding.

"So you never had the Talk. Though, considering that you were never able to learn it, not surprising." Apollo says, confusing me, and making the hunters realize what he meant.

"So he is innocent in that regard?" Zoe asks carefully.

"I am sure of it. He didn't go through puberty normally, raised by children, and never realized what the drawings meant, leads me to the conclusion that he has never had the Talk, or even knows what it is." Apollo says. The hunters look on at me, with a look that I don't understand at all.

"Well, should I continue the story or-" I say, only to be interrupted by Apollo.

"No, I think you need to know what I am referring to with the Talk." Apollo says.

"I think it should wait for later Lord Apollo. Maybe his parents could tell him. But it shouldn't be you, in all honesty. You aren't someone-" Zoe says before Apollo interrupts her.

"I know I may have done some less than stellar things in the past Zoe, but I am speaking as a serious, no fucking around, doctor way. Link NEEDS to be told or else it will be worse for him in the future. I understand, and agree with you that normally, I shouldn't be trusted with this kind of conversation, but I in all seriousness, am going to tell him what he needs to know. For the sake of Chaos, he doesn't know what the drawing even represents! It needs to be explained!" Apollo says, in a no-nonsense tone, shocking the hunters. "I don't like acting like this, but I am being very serious about this, and I don't want to dilly dally with this. Once he understands, even if it isn't fully due to his issues, the better it is for him. Chaos, it might even help him! If it makes you ladies feel better in this case, I will be explaining it in front of you, and you can help explain it where you can and clarify some of the cases to him. Okay?" Apollo explains, before asking the hunters. The hunter's group up, talk a bit, and Zoe agrees to it, in a tone I don't get, but seems forced.

"Now Link, to begin with, you know what your gender is right?" Apollo asks me seriously.

"Yes. I am a male." I say, easily though confused at where this is going.

"And what is Zoe?"Apollo asks me again.

"A girl." I say, still confused, wondering what is the point of these questions, isn't he supposed to be talking about this Talk thing?

"In most cases, a boy will like a girl. In some cases, its a boy liking a boy and a girl liking a girl. Tell me, have you ever felt attracted to someone?" Apollo asks.

"No?" I say with an even more confused tone.

Apollo just sighs. "That's right, the fucked over puberty did fuck you over in that aspect. Well, to give it a simplification, you feel a pull to a guy or girl, in a way that feels natural. Like most growing on another surface, or gravity pulling an apple to the ground. Something that feels right to you. That is an attraction to another person, either to a guy, girl, or both. Simply put, you want to be closer to them than what friendship allows. That's a state most people who go through puberty normally will understand. Because of your mess with puberty, it didn't happen in a way that should have happened. To sum it up, a healthy form of attraction is one that happens naturally, like a connection. Sometimes it happens right away, sometimes it takes time to build up. Any questions so far Link?' Apollo explains, then asks.

"What is a sign of this attraction to others?' I ask.

"That one can't be defined in any one way. Simply, you usually just want to be with them more than other people. It is not easy, if possible to explain in words, the only way to truly explain it is for you to go through it yourself." Apollo says.

"Okay. I don't fully get it, but I think I got a general idea." I say.

"Now, the bad side to this, and using that drawing as an example. That image depicts a horrible side to the attraction I am talking about, do not associate with it though, it is a far more evil side than you think. While a natural version of it is encouraged, which is what marriage is, that is the sinister side of what I am talking about. The word for it is rape. Simply put, that drawing is depicting the giants from the land of Termina raping your Golden Goddesses. It's is a disgusting act that only the most disgusting, evil, or just plain assholes due. The ones who do it either abuse their power, authority or just plain are disgusting beings who do it. Yes, most of the Olympians have done this in one shape or form, and we are guilty of it, even if some of us view it in a better light than others do. Point is, that drawing is a disgusting thing that the mortals made at their point of time, and the Golden Goddesses of your land wanting to remove them is understandable, and the Ikana King was justified in wanting to topple such a disgusting piece of history, though I would state holding parts of it to remind their people what lead to their moment, is necessary." Apollo says.

"Okay, but what is rape exactly?" I ask.

"Rape is forced sex to simplify it. Sex can be multiple things, oral, by the ass, handjobs, or a dick entering a vagina, just to give an idea. While sex is with consent, meaning you both are agreeing to do it, rape is where one side is forcing the other into it. It can be forced by authority, power, or drugs." Apollo says, with a grim tone.

"That's... Why." I say, dumbfounded, and disgusted.

"It exists because beings, human, god, titan, and primordial, can be very cruel beings. Most beings will say that immortals never change, and I disagree for the most part. We just change at a slower pace. Some are just extremely stubborn, making change much harder, others can change easily. I will not lie and make us look pretty, which I can't as I am the god of truth. For all purposes though, that was the talk, and that's what those drawings represent." Apollo says. I just look at him with a less confused, but still unsure face.

"I... I don't think I completely understand. Maybe it is because I didn't go through puberty normally, I was raised by children, I don't really know. Maybe in the future, I will understand what you mean, but right now, I don't. Experience in it might help, but that is hard to say." I say, in a low, confused, and worried tone, just a bit nervous as a whole. I really, really don't know how to put into words how that whole conversation is confusing, and hard to understand, in a way that is more mental than anything. I understand what they are saying, but it isn't connecting so to speak.

"You might be able to, or it might be locked away. I honestly can not tell you if that is the case. The only one who could, I wouldn't trust with you to be alone with, and she would all but demand it to be the case." Apollo says, with a grim look. "Link, I want you to have this. No catches. It is a small pearl-like orb, that can be broken. When you need it, break it. I am breaking a ton of laws by being here, but my domain of healing is what lets me be here, laws be damned in this case. Now, I must leave before certain beings get mad, but if you need to, break the orb, and unless I am with the other gods fighting, let's say Typhon the Father of Monsters, I will come. Also, can I have a sample of the Red, Green, Blue, and if you have it, Great Fairies Tears? It would help me come up with ways to help others who need healing. Lets me learn their recipes as well." Apollo asks for, which I give him about one-fifth of a bottle of each, even the tears. I do it understand that one day, those can help those in serious need of help and care. "Thank you Link. I do owe you one, and the orb of light is a gift, so if you need something of me that's within my power, ask for it. Later on though, as it is almost three pm, and I am sure that the hunters, as well as I do, want to hear about the rest of the Stone Tower Temple, ignoring the drawings, and how it went." Apollo says, before leaving the hunters and me in the arena again.

"Well, to go back to the start of it, the Stone Tower Temple was confusing as all hell." I say. _I start explaining the amount of walking in it, the backtracking, the amount of times I use the Transformation masks and the fact that it was HUGE. To explore the first part took two and a half DAYS. I only got through half of the Temple at that point! I did get the light arrows in the temple, to flip it, and once I got the idea of it, and see the temples stone blocks having their tongues beings weird to the Triforce, I played the Song of Time, just so I could explore the flipped Stone Tower Temple._

_The flipped version, was harder than the unflipped version, partly because now there was now a lot of gaps, open-air falls, and if I fell, it wouldn't end well for me. I eventually faced off against a grim reaper that Majora corrupted, who thanked me for freeing it, and said it will not go after me, as it was against its rules to claim a soul before it's time, which its appearance was supposed to represent, and the fact that I freed it, would earn me a gift from it. My Sword went from its golden form to a black, blue, and gold form._

_"What I did to your sword, was give it the ability to force the dead and undead being to obey you, or to send them back to the afterlife or to help them move on from their deaths. There are only two blades that I know of, that are stronger than this one now. The Master Sword, since I can sense it's magical presence on you, and that one is because of its own unique creation, and the Great Fairy Sword. That one, you already can get since you have all the Stray Fairies of this Temple. Though, while those two swords are better for their own ways, the upgrade I gave your sword is unique for it can do what I said, while the others can't. Granted, one can create their own Great Fairy Tears with, which is the best for healing, while one is just a fuck you to beings and creatures made of, or are pure evil. The sword is also only tied to you, meaning it will only except you as a wielder. Anyone else who tries to use it will suffer increase health issues until they die or give it back to you. This is a thank you gift, and when you die, the sword will join you in death, as it will follow you through the flow of time. I can say that it will harm immortal beings quite badly, and force them to fall, not die, just fall to it. Though I can't say what will happen in that case, as I don't even know. But it is yours now, Hero of Time, and Savior of Termina. I recognize you as the Hero this land needs. Save the final giant, and teach Majora not to fuck with anything again." The Reaper says, before fading away into shadows._

_More exploration, which wasn't much due to the Temple being almost completed, I eventually get the Boss Key and reach the Boss Room._

_The boss, Twinmold was both easy, and irritating to deal with. The first part of the match was easy, just hit one with arrows until it died, leaving nothing behind. The second one on the other hand, was a nightmare. To fight it, I had to wear my twentieth mask, the Giant's Mask. No, it doesn't make me into a being like the Termina Giants, I just turned into a giant version of myself. Since I couldn't use my sword or shield, I had to use my fists and the environment against the remaining Twinmold._

_NOT. EASY. The bastard flew around, firing fireballs, and was a general pain to hit at all. I got lucky a few times and realized the more I spun it, the more damage it would take. It took for spins, the first one was a slow spin, and I quickly learned from there, doing three fast and powerful spins, and defeated Twinmold. It was hell honestly._

_I am then transported to the Giant's Bubble Bathroom. "Hero, you have freed the four of us. Tatl can only be released after Majora is defeated. Link, save Termina please! We can promise you to let you keep the masks you gained over this adventure, and their powers to stay, but if the Moon falls, we all will die. No one is safe. Not even us Giant's if it falls. Save Termina, save this land's people! Please." The Giant says, shocking me as it had tears coming from its eyes. "Hero, the Goddesses did curse this land because of the Ancients that created the Stone Tower Temple. I can tell you flat out I will destroy the Temple myself so that the Goddesses themselves know that Termina doesn't support such a thing at all. It was our fault that we let the Ancients think so highly of themselves, to the point that they believed us to be better than the Creators. Majora is one of the few remaining artifacts with power that the Ancients created. Either destroy or remove the power of it, but don't let it win Hero. We all are counting on you!" The Ikana Giant says, before teleporting me back into the main Canyon of Ikana._

_I quickly run towards the Great Fairy Fountain nearby to reunite all the Stray Fairies to reform the final Great Fairy. The Great Dairy Reforms, and speaks to me. "Hero, I see you blade was blessed by the reaper Gregormy. You must have helped him immensely to bless it. By extension, he must have told you about the Great Fairy Sword, which I will give you in thanks. He also must have told you about its special power, so I ask you to not abuse it. Wield the sword, and save Termina!" The great Fairy says, giving me the Sword, which is too big for me to wield right now, but as an adult, I could easily. After thanking her, and leaving the fountain, I see it is the beginning of the Third Day, so I decide to head to Clock Town via Song of Soaring, and wait for it to become midnight._

_It strikes midnight, and I shake in worry, anticipation, and sadness. Worry, because I don't want to fail the people of Termina. The living members are innocent of the crimes of their Ancestor, which I know that now. Anticipation, as I finally no longer have to worry about that moon after the equivalent of a month and a half of worrying about it. Sadness, as I know I won't return to Termina, as it isn't my land, and Termina will be better off without a person who seems to attract enemies capable of destroying lands. I might return to Hyrule after saving Termina if all goes well._

_I run up the stairs to the top of the Clock Tower, and see Majora and Tale looking at me. "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. Hurry, call the four who live there." Tale says, looking at me before Skull Kid smacks Tale, knocking him off the Clock Tower._

_But I do just that. I play the Oath to Order. At first, nothing seems to happen. Then the roaring starts. A call to action among the Giants. They begin appearing from their respective locations of Termina, the Ikana Giant "accidentally" knocking over the Stone Tower Temple, destroying, as the walk up to the walls of Clock Town. They look at each other, then the moon, and roar challenge, before throwing their hands up at the moon, using magic and their considerable physical strength, based on their shaking legs and arms, before the Moon is stopped in place, barley stopped before hitting the Tower, it's eyes a dead look to them, like it's only purpose was stopped._

_I look at Skull kid and see him passed out, but I know better. The Mask suddenly pops off his face. "A weak-minded puppet is of no use to me. Then again, neither is a fool trying to stop this lands fate of death. The Goddesses orientated this lands death Hero, and you won't stop it." Majora says in a feminine, yet evil voice, before flying up and EMPOWERING THE MOON! Its eyes, for a bit dull and dead, return to life glowing with rage, power, and desire to crush everything. I see the Giant's barely able to hold the moon, struggling to stay standing against the combined might of the Moons power, and Majora powering it up._

_I see the path Majora left open, and I go into the moon. As I come to, I see it is like a field, a grassland with four playing children around the tree, and one sitting at its trunk. I speak to each one and realize why I had the not transformative masks. They were to be given, to prove once and for all, that Termina can let go of it's past and issues, for a better future. It was disguised as them wanting to play, but I could tell the true intentions as I went along._

_Playing with each child, who wore one of the four masks of the bosses I fought, I am left with the Deku, Goron, and Zora mask, facing the final child. The one wearing the Mask of Majora. He gets up, says all I have left are weak masks, and I am given a mask so powerful, that I only consider it a last resort mask. The Fierce Deity Mask. Also known as the Oni Deity Mask. I didn't use it at first against Majora, as it wasn't necessary. That was, until the third phase. It was something I couldn't keep up with, almost as if it entered a realm of power beyond my own. I was forced to use the Fierce Deity Mask. Its power was enough to turn the third phase Majora into dust, and it was beaten. But using it was dangerous. Its power is enough to destroy a world if used improperly, and it only lets me use it. I swore not to use it unless absolutely necessary, and I still stand by that oath._

_After Majora was beaten, I return to the Termina fields to see the citizens celebrating, about how the festival was still happening, and that the moon was stopped. The all but the Giant from the Swamp go back to their homes, and the Ikana Canyon one making sure to destroy the remains of the Stone Tower Temple, making sure it would never haunt the land of Termina again._

_The Skull kid turned out to be the one I taught Saria's song to in the Lost Woods, and I release Tatl, who joins the group of Skull Kid and Tale, before leaving. All that remains is me, the Shigeru, who looks happy at me, and the Swamp Giant._

_"Link, Hero of Time and Savior of Termina. I thank you for not only keeping your end of our deal and going beyond it by ending the Darkness in the Mask. It will never bother anyone again. Return to Hyrule, after speaking to the Gaint of course." Shigeru says, before leaving, with his never-ending smile._

_I then look towards the Giant. "Hero, you have saved Termina, and the Goddesses acknowledge that Termina will continue to exist. We, the people and guardians of Termina, thank you Link, Hero of Time and Savior of Termina!' The Giant of the Swamp roars, and the people cheer. I quickly get on Epona and leave Termina in embarrassment, as I didn't do it for the praise, but because it was the right thing to do. I quickly find out that the entrance was still under the Tower, and leave as it shifts away from the Clock Tower._

_Leaving the entrance to Termina, I look back at the tree, and see the bag I held all the masks in, filled with them again, and a note from the Giant saying "We keep our promises, Hero. Thank you for everything. May we cross paths on terms that don't involve the world ending." Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, and Canyon Giants._

"I still have the note. I kept it knowing that getting rid of it would be idiotic. That is the end of my story, as I returned to Hyrule for a while, Zelda got strange, and I eventually arrived here. That is the past adventures I went through, so any questions?" I ask.

"What do you mean Zelda got strange?" Zoe asks, with a strange look in her eye.

"Well, I really don't have a good way to explain it, as I think it is something I don't truly know." I say, honestly.

"I won't push it, but if I found out that it was something much worse, I don't think she will be happy to know that you hid something important to us." Zoe says.

"If there was something like that, I would have said it, if I knew of it. But hey, you got the full story of mine. I just need to rest, as I don't like remembering certain parts of my adventures." I say, before leaving the area, going to the woods to think, and relax. The woods would help me, even if it isn't a good idea.

**Jesus Fucking Christ on a Pogo stick jumping through a ring of fire, lit by the Fire Lord Ozai. I did not intend for Majora's Mask to end up so long, but hey, it happened. I will just now say thank you for the 1,000 views again, and thank you for following and Favoriting, and reviewing. No, I won't ask you to do it. I am just thanking those that do, as I know that they made the effort to do it without asking. Now, a bonus thing, an Omake. It IS canon by the way to the story. This one is from the King of Hyrule, who I will name Daphnes Hyrule here for simplicity, point of view.**

_Omake:_

_I just look on, from my throne, listening to my advisors suggest a war with the Gerudo, even though the country is still recovering from the civil war that was fought, about seventeen and a half years ago._

_"ENOUGH! I want to be alone. No more talk about war until further notice, understood?" I ask, well more demand from my advisors, who nod their heads in agreement, then for all intensive purposes run out of the room. I then slump into my throne, with my head against my head, trying to weaken the headache that was coming. But instead of pain, I get a signal disruption. The spell I placed on my grandnephew, who I was hoping after all this time was alive, was disrupted. I instantly sit up in my throne, with a shocked expression. I made that spell to only be disrupted by either him turning eighteen, or him dying. I know it isn't either though, as I placed a second spell that would tell me his condition. While it would basically read him as near death at times, it always went back to living, and I still sense he is alive._

_"Serry. I want you to bring me, my daughter. I wish to speak to her." I command the guard, who salutes to my order, then leaves to fetch her. I sigh, wishing my daughter wasn't so odd acting. Ever since the boy who looked a lot like my grandnephew's disguise, down to the fucking hair and eye color, warned me about Ganondorf's betrayal, with evidence of songs and knowledge only those of the Royal Family could know of, Zelda went from being a normal daughter to something akin to a possessive woman, and by possessive, I mean she could very well just try and lock up Link so she could have him to herself. I worry about her at times, as I worry that she might end up doing things that not even out ancestor the Goddess Hylia, would not only disapprove of but flat out leave her, which might kill her. I love her, more than she thinks, as ever since her mother died, I wanted to keep her safe, even if it meant I would ignore the dreams of prophecy, which I knew was stupid. She has gotten worse, ever since Link left and her failed attempts to woe him, and the one time he visited me, saying Zelda was being extra strange around him and left. I didn't stop him, as I knew that Zelda was acting very, very odd, if not worse. My daughter enters the room._

_"Zelda, I wanted you here to tell you something. Years ago, my Nephew died as the civil war ended, his wife assumed dead. His son's fate was unknown for the longest time. I now know for sure he is alive. He is related to the Royal Family by blood, and when I see him again, we WILL welcome him into it. He deserves that much after what happened to him." I say to my daughter, who nods slowly to what I say, understanding._

_"Father, I understand, but what about Link?" Zelda asks, blushing a little and playing with her dress. I instantly look at her, confused._

_"Link?" I ask. That's the name of my grandnephew. While I never learned the Hero's name, if it is him, oh Din help me._

_"Link, the one who warned us about Ganondorf Father." Zelda says, blush deepening._

_"My grandnephew is also named Link... Oh Hylia help me." I say, realizing it. My grandnephew was in front of me this whole time. While it was nearly seventeen years in two weeks since I last have seen him, as I set the spell up on his birthday, While I can't control the fact that that long of a time does dull the memory, I SHOULD have realized it. "Zelda... The Hero Link and my grandnephew Link are the same person." I say, as Zelda stops blushing and looks at me with shock at first, then gets a smile that only fits a person in heat._

_"That's nice, so that means he will be around more often then. Maybe finally I can get him to be with me." Zelda says, shocking me._

_"Zelda. You know marrying family like that is not allowed." I say, in shock and worry. I think I know now the problem. My Daughter is more than attracted to him, she WANTS him. Din help me as I try to explain to her the problem here, though I believe she isn't listening. I just hope Link is doing okay, and Zelda didn't try anything bad to him._

** Omake end. Yeah, if you can guess what Zelda did, you get a free block off internet cookies. The whole Zeldas thing is important by the way. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Omake. Have a great day, and see you next chapter!**

**EDIT 1: Italic and some minor fixes.**


	5. Thalia, Venting, and a Rocky Fist

**25 favorites and 40 followers!? I am honestly shocked. I didn't think in four chapters, I could get THAT many on one story in less than 2 months. My most popular stories are that way over the course of a couple of years, and me not really doing anything with them. (Might remake one of them, and do a rebuild of the other. I don't really like how I made them back then. Still staying up so long as the site doesn't fuck them over) but yeah. This is my fastest-growing story I have released yet. I really don't have much to say other than thank you for that. **

** Considering LinkxThalia for a pair, partly as there isn't any of them, and Thalia is 95% of the time given a pairing in a Harem (Seriously, I don't see Thalia agreeing to that at all) or just in a story where x character has sex with everyone. I also want to avoid the Link x Zoe thing, as it is more common than I thought, and kinda a cliche at this point. Not that it is bad or anything, just want to do something different.**

** Now, onto the chapter.**

As I enter the woods that Chiron told me not to enter, I sense it is a calmer place than the camp, though I think it is due to it not having anyone in the forest normally, minus the nature spirits, that is a normal given as they exist as one with nature. I walk through it, I feel the very air itself. It is a nice form of feeling, as it doesn't have the problems most forests I have visited have. It has the feeling of purity, soft nature magic enhancing what makes the forest what it is, and the soft breeze of the wind going by, the grass green from how well it is kept, and nature being in perfect harmony despite the fact that it is winter, and there is a small but noticeable layer of snow in the camp.

Walking through it calms me. I don't know how many times I have stated it before, but I don't want to be considered anything more than myself. Not the Hero of Time, Hero of Hyrule, Savior of Termina so on and so forth. Partly the expectations put on me due to my past experiences. A second part due to the fact that when I am only acknowledged as the hero of whatever the fuck, I am not remembered as Link, but the Hero of Time for instance. The third and final part of it was that my adventures really fucked me up in more ways than I could have thought, though that one is extremely new thanks to Apollo. I knew something was wrong subconsciously and obviously I never knew it in a knowing way.

Because of that, and all the shit I went through, I don't want to be a hero. I will help people, I will help the innocent, I will help save a world. I just don't want to be considered a hero for it. I just want to be known as Link, well Link Hyrule as my father was Daphnes Hyrule, and no, not the King of Hyrule. The two are easy to confuse by name I believe, but because of the fact that they look nothing alike, and the fact that the Royal Family has a strange track record of naming their family members nearly the same as the ones that came before, it is confusing. When I was in the Royal Family Library for a project of mine, unknowingly to the guards and King, I saw the Official Royal Family Line, and it was a LOT of Daphnes Hyrules, Zelda Hyrules, a Gustaf and a Daltus, though they were Kings by a chance of luck due to the fact that one died, and the other survived an accident. At least that is what is written in the book, with a note saying while the names are recorded, the history behind each ruler was only started to be recorded 30 years ago.

Because I just want to be known as Link, I tend to do more behind the scenes helping anymore. Recognition is nice and all, but when it overshadows everything else about you, and adds a burden that is beyond necessary, I don't want to be associated with it. Don't think that won't mean I won't help others, it just means I will try and not be noticed while helping, unless it is a serious occurrence. If pushed, I will tell the stories of my adventures, but not the full stories as there were parts I would rather not talk about. Fuck, the Shadow Temple was a Temple I would keep extremely bare bones in it's explanation part, for reasons I don't wish to remember.

While walking with all those thought brewing in my head, I unknowingly walk into one of the campers here that I meet at the cliff. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus if I remember correctly. She seems angry at first, and I assume it's at me. Until she seems to cool herself. "Why are you in the woods? Is it because you want a challenge, or just to explore?" Thalia asks, with a tone I don't quite understand.

"I wanted to be alone, in an environment I can relax in. The woods are my favorite environment, due to me growing up in them. It is an area I can feel calm in, even if it is filled with monsters." I say. Thalia looks at me with a different eye now.

"I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed in the camp, but I can tell when something is eating at a person. Tell me, what is the problem? Someone doesn't simply just goes into the forest to just think. Most of the time it is to vent. Howw about we trade stories, just to talk or vent?" Thalia asks.

"I really don't-" I start to say before Thalia shakes her head.

"No, I can tell that you had to relive something terrible. I know because I overheard that Artemis told her hunters to find out. I won't ask for the full story, a summary at most. They asked about it, and you told them the story, but the story affects you more than you will let on. Sit and we will talk, Link. Please, I think you definitely need someone to talk to, to express your emotions. I may not be the easiest person to deal with, but I can tell you genuinely need to sit and talk about your emotions and thoughts." Thalia interrupts me, wishing to help. I just agree to follow her, as I don't wish to cause a fight with someone who wishes to help me simply to be nice. I hope at least. "Follow me, I know a decent place to talk unheard. The only people who visits it is me. Nice place to think about stuff." Thalia continues.

I follow her for a bit before she stops at an interesting spot. A spot that has a pile of rocks, that could look like a fist if either you looked at it from a certain angle, or if you wanted to give someone a bigger ego. "Does this spot have a name, or does it just happen to be a unique landmark?" I ask Thalia.

"This spot is called Zeus's Fist. It is very pretentious I know, but I didn't name it. If it was up to me, it would have had a different name. This is a spot I can use if I want to be away from those who wish to suck up to me." Thalia says.

I get confused for a minute on why people would suck up to her until I remember her father is Zeus, the King of the Gods, and a god with an Ego to match Ganondorfs. Though to be fair, both have earned it in some capacity. Still, to suck up to someone just because their parent just doesn't make sense to me. Though I didn't have actual parents that wasn't a tree and a forest filled with kids, I am not one to really judge on that. "You wanted to talk then?" I say, trying to start it up.

"Yeah. Why did it seem you were so upset? I can still tell something is eating at you. It might help if you talked about it. Like I said earlier if it is connected to what you told the hunters, which I can guess, it might help if you talk about it. While I am not the best at holding things in, I can tell you in some cases that venting is better than holding it in. Again, granted that is coming from me, so yeah." Thalia says, confusing me a bit. Then again I don't really know her, so maybe this might be a good opportunity to actually meet someone.

"Before I do start though, my story is extremely long, like the process of a couple of days long. Do you want me to give a serious summary for time purposes?" I ask Thalia.

"Seeing as how long it took for you to tell hunters from what I learned, a few days, the condensed summary might be best," Thalia says to me, with a strange face I can't place.

I give her a summary, while still giving the details that were important, of my adventures of Hyrule, the Time travel, and Termina, in about two hours, with it about ten pm now. "Now that you got the summary of what I told the hunters, there is a few things I didn't tell them. Mainly because the Shadow Temple had some worse things that I told them." I say. At the summary, Thalia looked surprised, to sad, to angry, to horrified. The emotions were like a wave. They kept changing. Then she gets a worried look.

"What do you mean that there was more to Shadow Temple than you explained? Sounds pretty horrible, on par to the Fields of Punishment already." Thalia says, and quickly explaining the Realm of Hades systems.

"Does actually getting stuck in a room for about an hour, and witnessing not only your close friends all being slaughtered in gruesome ways, every five minutes in a worse way, all while you are doing it with a monstrous smile while using the remains as either as food or to use to fuck others over with, as a minor example of the horrors I wish not to explain?" I ask with a serious tone. Thalia just looks on with horror at me, with a small look I don't quite know, but I think is pity.

"Well, I don't have much to say, other than if that was a minor case of horror, then I don't want to know a major example besides what you explained. Though I now know that you are afraid of corpses, which does make sense. I will tell you my story, though I don't think I have anything on yours. It is nowhere near that bad." Thalia says, before explaining to me her childhood, and her mother a bit, ending with how Zeus turned her into a tree, and an only last summer she was freed from said tree. "Again, from a perspective your life was fucking shitty, which is the nicest I can say for you in terms of your life." Thalia says.

For the next few hours, we just talk and learn a bit more about this world beyond the god side. I then have thought, as it reaches midnight. "Thalia. What do you know of this world's currency?" I ask, curiously.

"I only know of the countries currency we are in, as I grew up in it, the US currency, which is a paper dollar." At that, Thalia pulls out a small piece of paper that was green with the face of some guy I don't recognize. "This is the one-dollar bill. It is the most common not coin currency in the country that can be used. The man pictured on it is George Washington, the first US president." Thalia continues.

"What is a president? In fact, please explain to me more about the US in general." I ask because obviously, I have no clue about the country I am in. Thalia gives a basic rundown on the President, and a brief summary of the US, and what the government type is from what she remembers. I get that it is like a King, but far more restricted. Interesting. "Will there be any problems in this world, since I wasn't born in it?" I ask. Thalia takes a few minutes to understand what I mean and pales a bit.

"Shit that's right. I don't know in your case. Maybe the Mist has done something, though I might need to talk to Chiron about that. He might have a better idea in this case. While normally Demigods don't worry about that for the most part. You might have a different case, due to your unique circumstances, depending on if anyone hasn't thought of it until now." Thalia says, thinking on it. "I will take you to Chiron later today, as you do need sleep. Before we do go back to camp though, I have to ask. What does a Great Fairies Tear taste like?" Thalia asks, confusing me.

"Uh, I am not sure how to describe it. It has a taste yes, describing it is far harder, as it is something only that can be drank, and only you can have an idea on what it tastes like. I can't really describe it, as it isn't something I really can't describe. I would let you have some, but I think it would hurt you due to the fact you aren't injured." I tell Thalia, who just nods in understanding.

"I wish to ask, why did you seem upset when we ran into each other?" I ask, remembering her look when I ran into her.

"I was irritated because there are three groups of people in this camp. My friends like Annabeth and Percy for example, even if I don't fully get along with him at times, the people who suck up to me because my father is Zeus as you know, and the ones that want to get into my pants, because I am again, the Daughter of Zeus. Besides that, I don't like dealing with some of the campers because they can be very irritating. You happen to be in a odd spot since you are so new but experienced in the world at the same time. But due to your experiences, I don't think you would do something stupid, or try and take advantage of a situation that isn't in combat." Thalia says, in an irritated tone, then calming down.

"Thank you then. If that is what is going on with you as a Daughter of Zeus, what do you think would happen if it came out about my parentage?" I ask, curiously. Thalia thinks for a minute, then pales.

"For one, expect the Aphrodite cabin to be trying to teach you, love. Not the romantic, but the 'fuck me so you can be broken in' love they like to preach. Well, most of them. A couple are good people, but for the most part the Aphrodite cabin hates the fact that Artemis, and her hunters, swore off love. Most of the guys in the camp will be afraid you will be like your parent, and act like her. I know you know this, so I won't go into detail there. That's with the camp by the way. The Gods will have a tizzy. Mr. Sun Guy will be the hardest to say honestly. Love Goddess will just be irritated that Artemis is still technically a virgin, the rest either will be in shock or just curious. My father is the only exception, as he has two buttons. Anger, and horny, but he does care for his kids for the most part. I may not fully like him, but I acknowledge that the laws are fucking retarded, but from a perspective of ours, it would make sense to prevent us from trying to kill each other to prevent the gods from watching their own kids kill each other just for their attention. Demigod wise, as godly kids have a different story. The gods show their care for their kids in their own ways, like the Sea God for example. He tends to be over lavish with his kids in terms of gifts because he can't necessarily be with them due to the laws. The Death God shows his care by having his kids be taught by powerful and intelligent figures if they didn't go insane from their mentality. My father is the distant, but still caring god, and most of them remember all the kids they have, even if it is a lot. Certain gods have away around this due to their domains, but it isn't a common thing. There will be those who try and punish you for your parent's actions, so be warned there. Can I ask you one question though?" Thalia explains, before asking the question. I just nod my head to signal to go ahead. "When you were talking about the Goron Zora and Deku masks, and how you kept the masks, why didn't you use them when you saw us against the Maticorn on the cliff?" Thalia asks, curious.

"To sum that up, the masks spirits wanted to move on, to rejoin with their spirit in the afterlife, but couldn't due to the masks. I found a way to let them, but it came with a deal. They had to give something up to move on. This was two years after Termina, so it wasn't like they didn't know me at that point, so they decided to leave me with a ton of abilities. As you know when I saved Annabeth, I can fly technically. That was one of the few abilities the Deku mask gave me. In the Deku form, it would need a flower, but because I am powerful in magic, I can fly with my magical ability. But I can't hold it forever, and when I floated back up with Annabeth, I was about one-fourth of my magic left. I can also control plants, to a degree. Though I don't have much practice with it, and I don't know how to work on it. The final ability it gave me, was the ability to dig into the ground, and hide like a plant. I know, the image is funny, but it worked quite a few time funny enough. The Goron mask was the most expansive of abilities. Goron strength, the knowledge of how Gorons can smith weapons, culture, and the goron's lines of combat abilities. The ability to enhance my swords power with fire. My shield can be made into an offensive weapon by growing spikes on it. And the ability to curl up into a ball and go insanely fast. Don't use that one though, as it was meant for a goron form, and in my normal form... Doesn't end well. The Zora Mask gave me one of the most versatile abilities. It lets me breathe underwater like I breathe air. Essentially, I can be underwater for an unlimited period of time. It also gives me the maneuverability of a Zora in water, meaning I can swim fast, and fight underwater. Knowledge of playing a guitar and Zora combat knowledge and history. I can also form an electric barrier around me, but it is extremely consuming of magic and is very dangerous. That may seem like a lot, but consider most of the abilities either require a ton of magic or are generally unusable to me. It doesn't mean it is useless, just I have to be careful with them in some cases. I wanted to free them without the sacrifice they had to give, but it was the only known way for me at the time. That is why the masks weren't used. They are no longer in existence." I say, and Thalia just nods in understanding. We just sit there for half an hour, looking at the stars. I make sure to not look at the moon, as I try to avoid being reminded of Termina. Thalia gets up, and stretches.

"Link, we should head back to the camp. Before either, we get caught, or a monster decides to try its luck." I nod my head in agreement. We head back to the camp, and I walk to the Hermes Cabin and see my stuff untouched. I do a quick inspection, find everything in place, and go to sleep.

I wake up as the sun starts to rise over the horizon, some of the light glistening over some freshly fallen snow, the cabin still out like logs, and I see Thalia at the door, with a tired look, looking at me. "Sorry Link, couldn't sleep. I think our talk deep enough where I couldn't stop thinking about it. We should head to Chiron before the rest of the camp wakes up." Thalia says, with a quiet yawn, akin to a mewing cat. It was weirdly cute to me. Don't know why. I do notice that I feel better after talking to someone who doesn't have a connection to Artemis. She doesn't seem to care about my achievements, and is more focused on me as a person, I think. I can't read people in that sense, but that is what I get the feeling of.

We walk to the Big house, which is where Chiron sleeps I guess, and Thalia knocks on the door. A few minutes pass and Chiron slowly walks out of the door, looking confused. "Thalia, Link, why are you up and here so early?" Chiron asks, curious but tired at the same time.

"Well, Link has something important to ask, that he asked me as well. Go ahead Link." Thalia says, backing away to let me speak.

"Well, I was talking to Thalia after I finished with the hunters, and I asked her a few questions. About stuff like the currency of this world in the not godly side. I realized that since I don't exist in this world legally speaking, that I could get in serious trouble for that. Is there a way to make sure my stay in this world is legal and won't expose anything?" I ask Chiron, who looks confused at first.

Thalia jumps in real quick. "Chiron, he has no papers in the world, due to him not being born in this world. He needs to be made a legal citizen of the country, to avoid any problems." Thalia says. Chiron, who suddenly wakes up, realizing the question now.

"Oh. Well, that is a really good reason to see me. I can easily have it done in a couple of hours, and some Mist manipulation, have you be a legal citizen easily. Normally it is much harder, but your circumstances makes it a more serious case than normal. I will quickly get to it, and let you know when it is done." Chiron says before quickly enter the Big House to get started. Thalia just sighs.

"Well, that was far easier than I thought. Chiron will take good care of it, that much I can say certainly. It was actually nice talking with you Link. Let's hang out again tonight. To talk of course." Thalia says, leaving to go back to her cabin. I just stand on the spot, wondering what the Din just happened. I just started exploring the camp, just to see what it has.

Later that night, as I was just standing near the forest entrance nearest to the Hermes Cabin, talking to one of the nature spirits, learning a bit about their forms of plant life's, Thalia comes over I thank the Nymph as they are called, for the conversation, and the nymph reenters her tree, and I look at Thalia.

"Good evening Thalia. What's wrong?" I ask, noticing her frown.

"Annabeth is missing. At some point in the morning, while we were talking to Chiron, someone snuck into the camp, and took her. It wasn't noticed until breakfast. You weren't accused Chiron and I said you were talking with us when it happened. We aren't allowed to go after her without a quest, which is fucking stupid." At that Thalia started releasing sparks from her hands. "If she was fucking kidnapped, then why would they need a gods damned quest to go get her! No, they are more fucking worried about a fucking capture the flag game between the campers and hunters due to tradition, while one of our campers were kidnapped!" Thalia first starts sounding frustrated, then ending it with a extremely angry tone, with electricity sparking all over her hands. One of her hands touches mine, and I get shocked by the electricity unexpectedly. Thalia realizes she is sparking, and quickly backs up from me to cool off, and the sparks stop. "Sorry Link. I didn't mean to shock you." Thalia says, a bit upset at herself for shocking someone on accident.

"It's okay Thalia. I know it wasn't on purpose. Like you told me, it is better to vent, than to bottle it up." I tell her. She laughs at that.

"True true. I did tell you that. Electrocuting someone is not a proper vent though, that's just abuse." Thalia says, and we both laugh at that. We just talk a bit, then I ask a serious question.

"Thalia, you know the currency I use?" I ask. She nods her head. "Do you know how much it could potentially be worth in this world?" I ask.

"Not really. You would have to show me to get an idea. Even then, I could only guess." Thalia says.

I pull out my Giant wallet from Hyrule and pull out one of my green rupees. Thalia gasps at it. "That could easily be worth a couple hundred thousand dollars easily," Thalia exclaims in shock.

"Really? It isn't worth much in the few lands I have been too. It is just a basic green Rupee." I say. Thalia shakes her head.

"Link. Gems like that are rare. Just one of those could set you up for a long time. If you have a few wallets with a variety of colors and sizes, you could easily be a very, very rich man. King rich, to give an idea." Thalia says as I think for a minute, and then realize what she means.

"Wow. That's... Something I never could have imagined. While I have no need for money, some currency for this land would help me insanely. Make me fit in better among things." I say, and Thalia nods at that.

"It would, help you survive in this world. Link lets go back to a different topic, as that isn't a great topic. Don't know who's listening." Thalia says, and I put the wallet back up. We talk a bit longer when someone taps my shoulder, and Thalia gets an irritated look. I turn around to see Zoe looking at me with an expression I can best sum up as curious and irritated.

"Hello Zoe. Is something wrong?" I ask. Zoe just gives me a dirty look.

"Which side will you pick?" Zoe asks. Thalia gives Zoe an even dirtier look, and I am just confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask Zoe confused.

"You know the capture the flag game is coming up. Which side are you supporting?" Zoe asks, and before I could say anything, Thalia speaks up.

"You know full well he doesn't have to support a side." Thalia says at Zoe, who looks irritated at her.

"With his parentage, he should be able to choose the right side!" Zoe says, more irritated at Thalia.

"He doesn't have to choose a side Zoe. He hasn't been in this world long enough to do a true pick yet. He can decide on his own, but you are pushing it before it's time. Doing so will possibly make him not like your group, and do you want your goddess upset with you?" Thalia says to Zoe in an annoyed tone. Zoe stays silent at that. I guess she realized something to do with Artemis, and she just glares at Thalia.

"Why do you wish to speak for him then?' Zoe asks.

"Because you walk straight over here when I am talking to him, and drop that question for no gods damned reason! I wasn't going to ask, as I thought it might be better for this time that he isn't involved! Hades I was going to tell him he doesn't even have to be in it!" Thalia says.

"Honestly, I was just going to ask to watch it, nothing else. Maybe another time I would join in, but for now, I would like to pass on it." I say, to try and diffuse the situation. Zoe and Thalia just look at me with looks of irritation. "Hey, I am just stopping this before a fight starts out. Zoe, I won't choose a side because I don't know much about either side to make a choice. I want to learn before I jump into something. Thalia, calm down before you shock someone." I say. Thalia looks at her hands, see's sparks coming our of them, her cheeks turn red for some reason, and then tries to calm herself believe. Zoe just looks at me.

"You do have a good reason. Fine, I will let it be for now." Zoe says, before walking off. I turn and look at Thalia.

"Was there something else going on that I wasn't aware of?" I ask confused. Thalia looks at me and seems to realize what I was asking.

"What happened was a power move. She was wanting you to side with them over the campers, because of your parentage. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't even have bothered with you. It was basically that. Nothing else." Thalia says, stuttering slightly, which confuses me. She seems to be from what I know and interact with, a straight forward, blunt, a lady that will kick your ass, and hates the stuff like a barbie doll, when I found out what that was, and doesn't give a shit on what others think of her. The stutter is odd for her, as she doesn't stutter normally. I don't push it, and keep it in my head for further thought.

"Thalia, I wish the campers luck in the Capture the Flag game at the very least. It is tonight right?" I ask.

"Yeah, tonight." Thalia says, distracted by something.

"Well, see you later then." I say, walking off to the sword arena, mainly to make sure to stock up on Great Fairies Tears. The sword gets hot sometimes when being made into it. I guess it is a process I don't know of.

**All right. I don't got much to say, other than hey, I am trying my best with characters like Thalia. I could have ended it on the fact that Annabeth got kidnapped (Will explain that later in the story) but I felt that it could go on farther. But hey, with my thought of Thalia x Link being set up, Thalia won't be a hunter at all. Not sure if I will save Zoe yet, or have a different hunter take over yet. Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**EDIT 1: Fixed a couple of minor issues, and changed a couple of words.**


	6. Prophecy, Monster, Goddess, and Junkyard

**Over 2,000 views. How. I am honestly beyond surprised this story got THAT much. I mean, I expected at least 2000 views long after I either lost where I was going with this or just finished it. Whatever came first. This is actually reaching 3000 views, which is even more surprising than 2000 views.**

** I am so glad it has that many views, favorites, and follows. It shows to me that people have a interest in it, and it makes me want to write more of it. All I can say, is thank you so much for doing what you guys have done. I won't ask for anything, and quite frankly, I say do what you wish to do. When done without asking, it feels so much better to me, as it shows that they are willing to put in the effort to do it without asking. I am just expressing how much this surprises me, and makes me happy. **

** Also, I finally decided to make this a LinkxThalia pairing, as it was something I just kept coming back to in my head. It is a one sided with Zelda, but that is it's own can of worms to explain. Which I ended up going into at the end. Eventually, I said fuck it, and just made it the pairing. Please, enjoy this chapter, and have a great day!**

As I watch the Great Fairies Sword drip Great Fairies Tears into containers for the Camp, and one of my bottles. To fill a bottle up fully, usually takes about five minutes, mainly because it is a decent sized bottle. The containers are about a third of the size of my bottle, so it fills up much faster than I expected. Once they are fully filled up, I seal them up and take them to the infirmary to be locked up, and I just walk around the camp again.

I find nothing of worth to talk about, and I just go back to the Hermes Cabin, to find the people in it arguing about who win in the upcoming capture the flag game against the hunters. They ignore me, to busy with the argument about it, and I just lay down to sleep off the impending headache.

About three hours later, I am awoken by one of the cabin members, telling me that the game will will happen soon, and we were to watch. The member leaves, and I just look at the wall, irritated. But I just head to the edge of the forest, and watch the game, listening as well to it.

To sum up the game, the campers would have won if Percy didn't pull a idiotic, yet understandable move. Thalia in a rage causes lightning to strike Percy, who gets up and starts to make the creeks water to float, until I run up to Percy, and smack him hard on the back of his head. It knocked him out, making the water fall back into the creek, and some of it splashes on him, waking him back up.

At that point, I was already next to Thalia, just talking to her, trying to calm her down, and Zoe was looking smug and worried at the same time. When a green mist starts to form, and it is slowly coming to us. Chiron gives a shocked look, as a humanoid figure appears from the green mist, and by Din I starts shaking in fear. A walking corpse. Like a redead, but actual human. It just slowly walks forward, until it reaches Zoe, and it speaks.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Pytheon." _ The noticeable femaleish voice hisses. It looks at Percy, then it looks right at Zoe. _"Approach seeker, and ask."_ It finishes, looking straight at Zoe.

"How do I help my Goddess?" Zoe asks, confusing me at the question, but then it shows Artemis was in chains on a mountain, kneeling with her hands up, like she might have been holding something.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Two shall go missing in the land without rain,_

_To reappear to help The Bane of Olympus show the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters with the help of the Son of The Moon combined shall prevail,_

_The Titans Curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parents hand_

It speaks, before the green mist returns to it, and it falls lifelessly to the ground. At that, I faint due to it being landing RIGHT NEXT to my foot, and it looking to much like a corpse, though I think Thalia caught me, as I was next to her.

I come back to with a quick shock, thanks to Thalia in the Infirmary. I look at her with a confused look. "Please tell me you aren't going to say you are my mom." I say joking. She laughs at that.

"Ha, no. If I was your mom, then something else would be at hand, and I wouldn't have allowed myself to die when my child needed me so much. No, I want to take you to the Head Counselor room, to talk about the prophecy with us. You might have some ideas, and understanding that we don't about it." Thalia says.

"Well, lets go then. That way, it can be figured out quickly." I say, getting our of the bed. We walk towards the Big House, and enter it to go to the councilor room. We walk into the room, to see Chiron and Dionysus sitting at an odd looking table, and Grover eating white balls with groves on them, with crackers on the table, and bottles filled wit ha dark liquid that looks foamy and fizzy. The councilors minus one area, is taken up by the respective cabin leaders, most of them I have yet to meet. I see Zoe sitting at the spot for Artemis cabin leader, and I see Percy sitting at the Poseidon's spot, and Thalia just stands next to me.

"Thalia, why did you bring Link here? He isn't a council member." Chiron asks.

"I figured he might have more ideas then we might be able to come up with, besides the obvious for the prophecy." Thalia says, seriously. Chiron drops it, as at the end, another head is helpful.

So some discussion on the prophecy occurs, until Zoe slams her fist on the central table. "All this mild talk won't help us find Artemis!" Zoe yells, irritated.

"Zoe, first, they are discussing about it. But I think I have an idea of what it wants done, besides the obvious. The ones that worry me are the Bane of Olympus, and the Son of The Moon part." Thalia says. Thalia, Percy, Zoe, and I know that what that line is referring to, but Artemis made it hard to talk about. "We have no clue who this Son of The Moon is and quite frankly, it is concerning at the fact there might be this, not including the fact that The Bane of Olympus can be a multitude of creatures, though if it was Typhon or the Kraken, Olympus would be on high alert, and one person for sure will die, while two will go missing. All we can do is go west, to a unknown location, and worry about some unknown monster, AND find a demigod that may not exist. No, I know that you will try to have your entire group as hunters, but it needs to be campers and hunters, meaning you have to choose more than hunters." I say. Zoe sighs at that.

"I know that. If I was a complete moron, I would do that, taking nothing but hunters. I am the lieutenant of Artemis's hunt for a good reason after all. But I am aware of what it said. I know who I want to take with me, since I was the one given the prophecy too. Thalia, Phoebe, Grover for a stayer maybe able to help as well, and Link." At that, the room goes silent.

"Zoe... You want a male to go with you?" Chiron asks, quietly, with a hint of shock. Dionysus looks at Zoe with a strange look, and the rest of the campers just look on with shock.

"Yes. He told me about his adventures, with three daughters of Apollo that are apart of the hunt confirming his honesty about his experiences. He easily went through adventures that would make every single Hero of Olds adventures seem like a walk through a park in comparison. He quite literally faced against creatures comparably to a few Olympians, and won. It is his story to tell, and it was a rather long story. Even if it was summarized. He will be a great asset to the quest, even if I would rather have another female on it, but I am not a raging idiot who would deny someone with obvious power to help. Grab what you need, and meet up at the hill." Zoe says, seriously and with a bit of force. The Stoll brothers give a shirt to Zoe for Phoebe. She takes the shirt. After that, the meeting breaks up and Percy looks upset. Thalia sees it and goes to talk to him. I leave to go grab my stuff, and wait at the meeting point, which has a tree with a gold fleece on it.

As I wait, I notice a little dragon resting at the tree. He seems about half grown, if I were to guess. Then again, I haven't dealt with dragons besides them trying to kill me, like Volvagia. The dragon laying by the tree suddenly sneezes, startling it self into waking up. It looks around confused, then looks at me, starring at me. It then lays back down, to sleep in front of the tree. I just stare at it, confused as to what the actual hell did I just witness. I then look at the fleece, and notice that is is an actual gold fleece, and I can feel the power coming from it like crazy. That explains the dragon, and why it is sleeping here then. It must be guarding the fleece from those who would try to steal it. I look closer at the tree itself, and see that even though the fleece seems to be healing it from some sort of poison looks to be in it, trying to kill the tree.

That confuses me even more. Why in the ever living fuck would a person poison a tree for? Granted Ganondorf cursed the Great Deku Tree with a death curse, so I guess this tree must be a guardian of sorts, that or a barrier producer. The dragon though, seems to be keeping a closer eye on me now though. I continue looking at the tree, when I decide to pull out the Ocarina of Time, to play a special song to see if it will help the tree. The Song of Healing, to be exact. Playing the haunting, yet soothing melody, the song that can heal a multitude of things. Anything form a bad day, to literally sending the dead to a peaceful afterlife, the song can heal many, many things. But the one thing that I remember when I played this song above all else, besides who taught it to me of course, it was to a man who lost almost everything to an evil tyrant who destroyed his entire world.

The man was named Bardock. When I saw him in the forest, he was bordering death due to his injuries. He didn't have much time left, and when he saw me, he looked upset, yet oddly content. Sort of like he knows he is fucked, but is happy about something he did. He was ready to pass on, but due to him being in the Lost Woods, he would not be able to without outside help, which I told him flat out. At the time, he looked upset at that information, until I explained that while he couldn't pass on here, I had a way that could let him pass on to the afterlife of his world.

"Boy. Do me one favor before you do it. Help my son, Kakarot, when you can. I couldn't be a father for him, but I think you can help him." He pleads to me, with the little life he had left at the time. I nod my head, for I know at some point, I would be heading to his world in the future. I then play the Song of Healing, and watch as I see his entire life play out, witnessing everything he did, and the reasons why it was done, up to the point he arrived in the Lost Woods. After the memory journey with him, he starts to fade away, leaving a mask that holds a tiny portion of his soul, powers, and abilities for me to use. I put the mask on, and transformed into a fully healed version of him, and his tiny section of his soul the remained was able to teach me about the Sayian form, their powers, abilities, and techniques he had gained over time. He saw my point of view, and agreed to let it be, knowing that I would go there one day, to fulfill my promise to him. I swore not to use it like Fierce Deity's Mask, unless absolutely necessary. Of course, I still have his mask, though I believe that he is close to doing what Darmani, Miku, and Deku did with their masks.

As my little trip through memory lane ends, and the Song of Healing ends in it's playing, I see the tree going from it's technical better, to a truly better state. I could FEEL the power difference, and how much better and healthier aura around it. Simply put, it could possibly withstand anything now short of being completely destroyed by being ripped into extremely tiny pieces.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, I realize that the other group members will leave at the rise of the sun, so I just walk away from the hill, to go back to the forest, to just look around a bit, see if anything is different that, or just deal with a stubborn stocked monster in the forest. Whatever the case is, I just head to the forest to just find something to do.

A few hours of exploring it, the sun starts to slowly rise from the sky, so I decide to head back to the hill that the tree and dragon are on. When I get back there, I see a guy with multiple eyes leaving it, and see the group, minus one of the group members, waiting on the hill, looking at the tree with shock.

"How, I though the tree was healed by the Golden Fleece?" Grover said, confused about the tree new condition.

"I guess while the Fleece is a powerful healing item, it can't heal everything. It could only stop the poison, not destroy it I guess. If anything, it's being healed, and the fleeces power seems to make the camp even safer and harder to attack. That's a good thing." Thalia says, looking at the tree a bit closer than Grover.

"That does make sense, but who could have done it?" Grover asks, confused still about the tree's miraculous recovery.

"I did. I noticed that the tree was suffering from some form of poison, so I healed it." I said walking to them. Grover looks on with pure shock and a bit of awe.

"The type of power, or magic, is equivalent to Pan! To heal a tree like this, is powerful magic indeed!" Grover says, with a look of awe still, while Zoe just shakes her head.

"Enough. We need to go. We must rescue Artemis. If we don't, it could lead to a war between the Gods, which is something we don't want." Zoe says, making everyone focus back on her.

"Aren't we missing someone?" I ask, wondering where Phoebe was.

"The shirt the Stoll brothers gave, was lined with centaur blood, which is a poison to most living beings, and makes them break out in painful hives. It will take to long for the poison to flush out, so it will be safer for her to stay behind, and leave in a group of four." Zoe says, to answer my question. I nod my head in understanding.

We then head to the white van, as Thalia explains more about their world, the technology, cities, and some information for their buildings. It does give me a better idea of what to expect in this world. Mostly so I don't react oddly to the fact that technology is far more advanced than I have yet to see. I thank Thalia for just telling me what to expect.

As Zoe drives the van through the streets, as Thalia said they were called, with backed up traffic, as we head towards the city called Manhattan, a major city that also is the location of where the Olympus happens to be located at. As Zoe continued to drive through the insane traffic located here, we eventually go through a tunnel of Manhattan, and I continue to ask Thalia questions about a multitude of this about this world. They have been to the moon, which is both impressive, and a bit worrying. Eventually, after quite a bit of talking, questions being answered, driving, we pass though places like New Jersey, and reach a part of the land called Maryland. Zoe stops the van in front of a building called The National Air and Space Museum.

"The trail Artemis left comes here. It doesn't stop here, but there might be clues here. Stick together, we don't know what to expect." Zoe says, as we group up.

We walk through the museum, and that's when I notice, that this world uses a completely different language for writing. Quite frankly, I get the feeling that the spoken launguage is quite similar. I decide to wait until a better time to ask a few questions, as something in the building is setting off my danger sense. While walking around, Thalia is knocked over by something invisible, and Zoe near instantly has a bow and arrow ready at the spot, Thalia quickly got up and has her spear ready, and I have my Gilded Sword ready for combat. Percy reveals himself, looking panicked about something.

"You! How are you here!" Zoe says, irritated at the fact that Percy is here, I think.

"How did you catch up with us to begin with?" I ask, keeping my sword out, looking at Percy.

"Blackjack, but there isn't much time! Some guy named the General is here, and rose some skeleton warriors!" Percy says, clearly worried. Zoe quickly gets from irritated to worried.

"How many!?" Zoe asks, clearly panicked at the idea of these skeleton warriors.

"Twelve of them. But that's not all. The General said he was sending us a playmate to distract us. A monster." Percy says, calming down a bit.

Something about what Percy says, seems to spook Zoe. "The General!? It can't be. You must have been seeing things!" Zoe says, seemingly spooked about this General guy.

"I don't think illusions can crack marble floors." Percy says, with a sarcastic sounding tone. After that, a loud growl is heard, like an angry monster, then a child yells kitty, and a giant lion comes barging through, making the people start running away in fear. Zoe quickly tells us to scatter, and keep it distracted, while she thinks of a way to try and kill the lion, called the Nemean Lion.

When we scatter, I pull out the Hylian shield to compliment my Gilded Sword, test a slash at it and watch as my sword just scrapes against it's fur, doing no damage to it. I quickly jump backwards to give myself some space from it, watching Zoe fire arrows that just shatter off it's fur, and I closely watch the Nermain Lion for an opening, when I notice it get aggravated by Thalia's shield, which she is pointing at it to try and scare it I believe, and it goes to claw at her with one of it's paws, which if she got hit by, she would have been killed easily.

If I am ever asked what was I thinking, I will say I don't know, and my body just moved. I didn't realize what I was doing, until I pushed Thalia out of the way of the Nemean Lions claws, and most of it hit my shield. One of the claws happens to hit my leg, going deep enough for me to feel the claw, but not enough to cripple my ability to fight. Of course it hurt a lot, but I handled worse. The Lion roars at me, and I jump right into it's mouth, shocking it, and the others, before I hold it's mouth open with one hand, thanks to the Goron strength, as I don't think I could have done that without the Silver or Gold Gauntlets, and stab the monster through the mouth with the Gilded Sword. The Lion, without warning, forces me out of it's mouth with a roar, an its takes a single step, before it falls to the ground, dead. It slowly turns into a golden dust as it leaves behind a pelt, which I assume is as strong as it's fur before death.

I quickly have to deal with an angry Taget, who while healing the cut, yells at me for not being careful by getting that cut. I was lucky it didn't go to the bone, but I could have easily lost that leg. Thalia, who just finally realized at what just happened, runs over to me, and smacks me in the back of the head, pissed at me pushing her and getting that injury, only to my, and the rest of the groups shock, especially Grover from what I can tell, she hugs me, thanking me for pushing her out of the way, and saving her. I know for a fact that my face speaks confusion, and shock. Thalia quickly ends the hug, and takes a step back, with her face red.

It was probably my second hug I ever got. The first one I got from Cremia after I helped her with her milk run to Clock Town. The first time I got a hug, I felt odd about it. It was a feeling I can't really describe, due to the fact I never really felt that way before. Warm and fuzzy, I think would work for the first time. This time the feeling is slightly different. While I felt the warm and fuzzy feeling, Though as soon as it appears, it leaves, like it never happened. That confuses me, as it feels like it could have been there, but it couldn't grip on something, and left.

While I was having those thoughts, Thalia looks at me with a strange look at my reaction, from what the part of my mind that was not focused on that emotion. Zoe also took notice to my reaction to the hug Thalia gave me, though hers was more confused. The other two were just focused on something else. Percy grabs the pelt, to take in case we need it in the future I think.

I was pulled back to reality when we had to make a run for it from the skeleton warriors, and run back into the van. As we left, a helicopter started to follow us as we drove off. I start to worry, what will they do? Attack us? Make it crash into us? We just sit in the van, trying to evade it, as Thalia hopes for her father to strike it with a lightning bolt, which I don't think will happen.

"I think I have an idea on how to deal with the enemy chasing us." I say, pulling out my bow and nocking an arrow infused with ice powers. Percy, Grover, and Thalia all quickly yell at me to stop. "Why are you stopping me from doing something about those chasing us?" I ask, confused at them yelling at me.

"Because killing mortals isn't right!" Percy says, with Grover nodding along. Thalia has a different opinion to it, though.

"Because they could have families of their own, that may have required them to stoop to the level they are at. Besides the moral part, in terms of legality, we can be held accountable in mortal laws. That would be a whole mess to itself. Not even counting the fact it hasn't been stated if you are considered a citizen yet, due to your circumstances." Thalia says. I sigh, and but away the bow and Ice arrow.

"So you basically want one of the gods or goddesses to do the deed of killing them, to get them off our asses?" I ask, confused and a bit irritated. While I don't like the idea, I do know it is necessary from time to time with some people. Some people are beyond help in many, many ways.

"Yeah. It is the best option besides losing them." Percy speaks before Thalia can respond, which seems to annoy her.

It annoys me really. I know the Gods and Goddesses are real, and my own Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore exist but don't truly interfere with the world. They don't interfere at all in all seriousness after they finished what they wanted to do. Other than that, they left the Triforce for the races of Hyrule to do whatever they want with. Percy, Thalia, and Grover seem to believe that The Gods would actually do anything during a quest, which I highly, highly doubt. Unless they are willing to get in severe trouble, which is possible due to Artemis being captured, and I am willing to bet 100% that Apollo is going to get involved. If I understood his relation with Artemis correctly of course, with one interaction that I watched.

Eventually, we lose them by going into a subway, buying tickets, and going south toa city. We switched trains twice, to make sure we for sure lost the helicopter. Good thing to, that thing was murder on my ears. Taget was staying under my hat, as she would cause more problems than it's worth at the moment. We get off at a spot, that Percy calls a railway yard, and it was the end of our ride because of it..

We walk around a bit, Thalia complaining of the cold. I light my fist on fire, shocking the group, but Thalia comes closer to my firey fist. Perks of the fusion of my Goron mask, easy to produce flame.

"Link. How are you producing that flame?" Percy asks, confused. Grover looks like he wanted to ask that same question, as does Thalia and Zoe.

"To make a long story short, it is a power I got a while back, and it is easy to do. It normally is a attack, but I can use it for light and warmth. I don't mind the cold, or warmth to much, but it is to help you guys, so it isn't a problem. It won't harm you, before you ask." I explain easily. The only ones who don't accept the explanation, but won't push it, for now, are Zoe and Thalia. Then again, they do have a better idea about what I am exactly, compared to Percy and Grover. Not that I mind of course.

After about five minutes of walking randomly, I put out my fist fire, which seems to disappoint Thalia a bit, for some reason, but she notices the guy near a barrel which is on fire. After some talking a bit, Percy looks west sadly, and the homeless man points at a train that I know wasn't there before, and when I look back, he is gone, with the fire.

An hour later, we are rolling on the train west to Artemis and I am willing to bet Annabeth. I am just sitting on one of the cars, just feeling the wind flow by me. While it is a lot of wind due to the speed of the train, I don't mind it. Taget is sitting in my lap, enjoying the wind with me, when the homeless man from earlier sits to my side on one of the cars, which was easy due to the size.

"Hello again." The homeless man says. I look at him, and I can tell, that he is hiding something. It takes me a minute to realize it. He isn't a homeless guy.

"Hello Apollo. I am somewhat surprised that you are involved." I say to Apollo, still sitting on the car, feeling the wind. Apollo chuckles at that.

"Please call me Fred. My father doesn't like it when we interfere with mortal quests, but it is my sister that is apart of this quest, and quite frankly, I am willing to bend the rules to try and help her and the quest members anyway I can." Apollo says.

"Understood Fred." I say back, watching as he starts looking at me.

"It's interesting. You look closer to one of my children, but you can't be. You are from a different world, and I never visited your world. It is a scary coincidence that you look the way you do. Though, that might be the magic surrounding you. I know you still don't truly understand your body and others in terms of puberty among things. I was honest when I said that the time travel, the group you grew up with, and knowing your... issues mentally, it isn't a surprise that you are affected by. Even if they don't really seem obvious to others, or yourself. The simple fact that Zoe, the biggest man hater besides my Sister tolerates you, says a lot. I hope you will make progress on your issues outside of this quest though. My children will help you. I think young Thalia will help you more than you think." Apollo says.

"What do you mean, Fred?" I ask confused. I have noticed that Thalia was acting weird around me. Which is something that seems odd considering her personality, from what I picked up on it at least.

"It isn't my place to say. I think it is up to you to discover in this case. Though, I think Aphrodite might have a hand in this." He says, muttering to himself the last part. I just wonder to myself, what could he mean about that. "Anyway, I need to go talk to Percy. Thalia will be coming up here in a minute. Don't do anything stupid." He says, before disappearing. As he said, Thalia does come up, and sits next to me.

We just sit there for about an hour, just sitting there. Oddly enough, she seems to at times, look at me. Though, I assume it is to confirm that I am still there, and looks at Taget, who fell asleep at some point. I could tell because when a fairy sleeps, their little ball of light around them dims a lot. It's comparable to a freshly made fire that is given enough fuel to continue staying alight, and a dying fire, slowly dying due to a lack of wood.

"Can I ask why you are up here, and not in a car?" Thalia asks me.

"I wanted to feel the wind. I also don't really feel comfortable in a small, enclosed space like the cars." I say, quietly and moving Taget to my hat so she can sleep peacefully, without the worry of me forgetting her or getting blown away.

"Huh. I know that there are plenty of cars to sit in, but I needed to just come up here. My cousin, Percy, can be very irritating, but observant when he want's to be. While me and Zoe have been peaceful, it is only a temporary agreement. If the quest wasn't as serious as it was, I would have argued with her on every occasion I was given. Percy discovered that they tried to recruit me back when I was on the run with Luke and Annabeth, as I told you before. I almost accepted, but that would have meant I would have to leave Luke behind at the time." Thalia says.

"If you were offered to join them now, would you?" I ask. Thalia seems to think on that for a minute.

"No. I wouldn't. Not because of Luke, but for my own personal reasons." Thalia says, surprising me a bit. To me, she seems like someone who would fit in perfectly with the hunters, in a sense. I won't ask a the why, as I don't think it is my place to ask. "Link, you should sleep soon. I don't think I have seen you sleep yet. Thinking on it, I haven't seen you eat, drink anything beyond your potions. Why is that?" Thalia says, looking at me with a curious eye now.

"That's hard to explain. The best explanation I can give, is that I developed a way to survive on eating and drink once a month due to what I went through. Normal Hylians are like humans, they need to eat, sleep, and drink regularly to be in tip top shape. I don't know if it was because of my lands Goddesses doing something or what, but I don't really need to do any of that. I can do it, but it isn't necessary beyond the once a month deal, eating and drinking wise. Sleeping, I need to do about once a week, at least. I am unsure as to why, that's just what I know." I say, explaining the best I could. I don't know the details beyond what I discovered myself.

"So, will you go into a car to sleep?" Thalia asks, her voice sounding a bit odd. Maybe hopeful? Not really sure honestly.

"Soon. I am feeling a bit tired." I answer. I can feel the sleep coming at me, but I just want to feel the wind a bit longer. It feels nice, and a bit chilly. I notice Thalia starting to shiver, and decide that it might be better for her to get warm, not feeling the wind. "Alright, I will head towards a car." I say, only for Thalia to jump into the car I was sitting in. I just say, and move to go to a different car, but she stops me.

"Hey, just jump into this car. Closer and easier than going to a different one." She says, with a noticeable tone of sleepiness, and a bit of something else. Not wanting to cause a scene and annoy the others, especially Zoe, I just slid into the opposite side of Thalia, and just sits there.

Thalia seems to fall asleep quickly, while I just look out the windshield, as it is called. The others may have told me about this world, but being told and actually experiencing it is two different things honestly.

I remove the brown glove of the back of my left hand, and see the mark of the Goddesses of Hyrule. The Triforce. As I look at it, I slowly start to fell upset. Seeing it just makes me feel upset about everything I went through, but it also makes me think. Why was I chosen to be the land of Hyrules Hero? Why was it that I had to suffer this dreadful curse of existence that is being the Hero of Time? Some would say it is a blessing to have such an important role, but those who say that are either naive, or fools. Being a Hero is nothing more than a curse, as the most effective heroes, are those who have to suffer the most through out their life's or journeys. Maybe when I was younger and less aware of the curse of being a Hero, I would have loved it.

Now? I hate the title. A title that makes you seem important, and actually someone who others can view as dependable, able to over come all odds, do whatever is necessary. Hero is another name for scrape goat. If not a scrape goat, someone who is viewed as being able to do the impossible with no problem what so ever. Though, I have heard of the idea that the best hero's, are those who didn't ask to be one. Slowly, I start to fall asleep, because of my thoughts, and it just goes dark.

My dreams are weird. Like, prophetic weird, which I don't like. But this dream was less bizarre for me than normal. Granted I usually have nightmares, but that's besides the point. I find myself on top of a mountain, looking over the city I believe, with an ocean and bridge nearby. I turn my dream self around, to see the mountain looking strangely flat on the top, where a tip normally is. I slowly move forward, to the top. At the top, passing a few things, I see Artemis holding up something. I don't see what she is holding though, but what ever it is, it must be extremely heavy for a goddess to not be able to lift it. I look around, and notice a building being slowly rebuilt, brick by brick. Who ever is building it either wants to take their time, or trying to avoid attention. Either way, I am willing to bet that it is important to some degree.

I am pulled to the awaken world, by Thalia shacking me. "It's morning Link. The train's stopped. We need to go." Thalia says, in a strange, close too quite tone. It is actually starting to concern me. I am unsure as to what is making Thalia act like this. Which worries me even more. It is concerning to me that anyone can act like this, with no problem and without noticing. It's like something is controlling her, without her knowing.

"Thalia I-" I start to say, only for her to interrupt.

"Let's go Link. Got a Goddess to rescue after all!" she says, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the car. I sigh, not wishing to push it in front of the group now. Unless it actually threatens the others, then I will do something. Doesn't mean I won't question someone who knows her better of course.

We find ourself's in a place called Cloudcroft, in New Mexico. From what I can understand from the others at least. I go with Percy and Grover to a grocery store, as they called it, while Thalia and Zoe go get food from the coffee shop, as it was called. We get directions from the clerk, though the clerk does point out that the best way down, is either with a car, bus, or regroup, and after a bit of discussion, Thalia and Zoe go to get a second opinion, Grover is eating something, leaving me with just Percy.

"Percy, you have noticed Thalia's odd behavior right?" I ask, straight to the point. He gives a strange look at me, before it seems to slowly dawn on him what I mean.

"Yeah. Thalia hasn't been acting like herself, for the most part, since you got here. I know flat out you didn't do anything to her. You don't seem to be that kind of a guy. I am not sure what is wrong with her, I am a guy, so I don't know. For the most part, she mellowed out with you around. " Percy says, confused as well. I sigh, knowing that he wouldn't know.

"Is there someone in our group that I can ask about this?" I ask Percy.

"Well, there is Grover. He might know something. But I can't promise anything though. He was the one who knew her the longest among our group." Percy says, though he sounds more worried about something.

"Thanks, Percy. Before I ask Grover, what is the problem?" I ask him.

"I have been having dreams about the quest. Annabeth is being held hostage like Artemis, and I am worried about her. She's my friend, and when the Winter Solstice is over, she will be killed if we don't reach them in time." Percy says, visibly upset at this point.

"That makes sense on your reasoning to be here with us. I believe we will find and rescue the two of them." I say, before starting to walk over to Grover. "Now Grover, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind." I say to Grover, who flinches at me being behind him.

"W-What kind of questions?" Grover asks, calming himself from the accidental spook I did to him.

"You have known Thalia for a long time correct?" I ask him. He nods his head in yes, finally calmed from being spooked. "Can you tell me if she has been acting weird as of late, from what you know of her?" I ask Grover, who looks confused, before he quickly realizes what I am talking about.

"Yeah. She is normally a more angsty, anti feminine type of person. Easy to anger, hates stuff like barbies, and dresses in more darker colors. While that's the same, when you are around, her emotions, and to clarify, Satyr, and we can get a feel of emotions, though not an accurate reading, and I noticed that whenever you are around, or mentioned, it's like something in her is tempered. The odd thing, is that I don't think it is one hundred percent her own thoughts. While I knew when we meet, she gained a bit of a crush on you, though I thought it would quickly die, it's like something was influencing her to go beyond that. I know flat out it isn't you, mainly emotions and body language, but it is worrisome. Someone is messing with her, and I think it might be permanent." Grover says, looking on with concern, a bit of anger, and a odd look.

"Do you have an idea on what might be doing this?" I ask, curious, yet I have my own idea.

"Honestly, it could be a few things. Humans are interesting in the sense that they can either instantly fall in love, or it takes a life or death situation to realize this. Hades, most beings with emotions have that problem. I can tell you that something tried to influence you, but it couldn't do a full job with you. What it is, I can't say." Grover says, getting quiet at the end. I get up, realizing that not much else could be said, and I just wait back with Percy, shortly later being joined by Grover, as we wait for the Thalia and Zoe.

The two girls return eventually, and Thalia looks pissed for being forced to carry the food and drinks, while Zoe looks a bit smug about something. I have a feeling it was something I would rather go without knowing.

The group eats some of the food, and then a breeze comes through. A breeze that carries a warning, yet reminds me of the forest when I was much younger. But that doesn't stop me from feeling the threats coming to us. Grover seemed to be overwhelmed by the breeze, and passed out from it. We decide to carry him, as we couldn't leave him behind.

We reached the edge of the town when they attacked us. To me, they looked similar to Stalfos, skeleton warriors that seemed to be very good at combat. The main difference, is that they did have a grayish transparent skin on them, with uniforms I can only assume has to do with the area we are in. We back up, to protect Grover, when two more jump out from the forest behind us.

I quickly pull out my Hylian Shield, and the Master Sword. Something told me that it would be necessary to deal with these Stalfos like creatures. We split up, each of us taking on one to prevent it from going after Grover, and the one I take on, fires it's handgun at me, and it bounces of the Hylian Shield. Taking advantage to it's confusion, I slice the arm with the gun off, and stab it right in the chest. When I stab it, it let out a screech, comparable to a Keese that doesn't have the ability to handle Fire elements. It screeches, hurting my ears a bit, before it collapses into a pile of bones, and turns into a silverish dust. The other skeletons where distracted by the death of it's brother, which I assume isn't normal for them, and jump to help Zoe and killer her skeleton, it two turning to a silverish dust. The other two skeletons suffer the same fate, and Zoe looks at me in with a look of shock.

"How. I have been around for thousands of years, but I have never seen a monsters essence turn to a silver dust. Those monsters don't normally die like that. Killing them is supposed to be near impossible." Zoe says, with a look of total shock. The others are just as confused, and when hearing her words, she also gains a look of shock.

"I honestly have no clue. The sword I used, maybe the answer." I say, lifting the Master Sword.

"Whatever the case is, Artemis might know more, and we need to rescue her to ask her." Zoe says, getting over her shock of the ordeal. Though, I can tell she isn't full over it.

Suddenly, we hear what sounds to be a loud animal announcing it's presence, as it unleashes it's cry, and a moment later, barges into the area, destroying trees, a sign I assume is like the one we saw earlier, and making us all to roll out of the way. It squeals at us again, and I quickly jump on it's back, based on a hunch. Using the Iron Boots, it tries multiple times to knock me off, before I smack it with one of my boots, making it squeal in pain, before calming down. I assume it surrenders to me, and I get off, when it squeals again, this time, in what I assume is a tone for us to get on it, to go to our next destination.

"So the Boar is a blessing of Pan?" I ask, curiously. I assume Pan is a god, god of nature as a guess.

"Yes. Pan is the God of Nature, and the figure of Satyrs." Grover says, slightly out of it. "He went missing a thousand years ago, a human saying that Pan was dead, but we satyrs never stopped hoping, believing that he wasn't dead. That was something satyrs have been looking for, for years. I am the closest yet to find him." Grover finishes.

After that, we just stay silent for the remainder of the time, eventually stopping to get off the boar, who proceeded to eat a few cacti, and drink some muddy water. It burped, and sped off back into the forest. We then decided to follow the road for about and hour, set up camp for the night, when a bright light from a car blinded us temporarily, before a white, long looking car pulled to a stop in front of us.

The backdoor of it opened up next to Percy, and a sword was instantly under his chin. I quickly pulled out the Hero's Bow, with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on my back, and an Ice Arrow nocked on my bow, ready to fire at the being that would threaten Percy with their sword. The swords owner slowly came out, based on the fact that Percy was slowly moving backward, to prevent the sword from going into his neck.

The man, as it is revealed to be the owner of the sword, just gives Percy a grin that has some anger behind it. "Not so fast now, are you punk?" The man says. He is a big man, dressed with a strange hair cut, a white shirt, black pants, a black jacket, darkened glasses on his face, and boots that looked like they were made for battle.

"Ares." Percy practically growled out.

The god just glanced at us. "At ease, people."

He snaps his fingers, and everyone's but mines weapons fall to the ground. He looks at me confused, but still keeping his sword underneath Percy's chin. "What are you playing at boy?" He looks at me, with some confusion, and anger at me.

"Nothing." I say, deciding it might be best at this time to put away my bow, but keeping my hands at the ready to grab my sword and shield. He just laughs at me.

"I admit, you have spunk kid. At least you are more respectful than the brat here. No need to worry about me attacking you, no matter how much I want to attack this kid" At that I quickly but my hand at the Master Sword's hilt, equipping the Golden Gauntlets as well to be safe, "but I am with my lady, and she doesn't like blood on her, the car, on me, or near here. So no bloodshed today." He finishes. I keep the gauntlets equipped, but I move my hand away from the two weapons. I know flat out, if me and Ares got into a fight, it would be a tough fight. Quite frankly, I could win, but it would be at best, a costly victory, unless I pulled out either the Redeemed Sayain Mask, or the Fierce Deity Mask. One would be overkill, the other would be a danger to everything that can't keep it's interest for five minutes, overkill, and potentially damaging to the very balance to this reality. Needless to say, I would go with the Redeemed Sayain mask first. I don't want to pull it out unless pushed, mainly because I am close to becoming one with it. And I think unlike the other three masks I fused with, I would no longer be a full Hylian once I fused with the Redeemed Sayain mask, if my guess is correct.

"The only ones my lady want's to talk to, are the brat in front of me, and the warrior dressed in green." He says, before snapping his fingers, and the place behind us opens. "Now, go get food or whatever. My lady wants to talk to you first, brat." Ares says, before pushing Percy non to gently, into the car. "Now that we are alone, tell me, boy, when will you reveal your techniques to an opponent?" Ares asks, making me freeze in shock, and a bit of terror, because of a simple reason. The techniques he is talking about, are techniques I made, that I would use in combat if pushed.

"H-How do you-" I start to say, before he laughs a bit.

"I am the God of War, warrior. While I don't know the techniques you have, I know you know of them because I can sense them. While I maybe mister asshole to my enemies, and that brat in there, I respect actual warriors, and those who have seen shit that most don't see. So I treat you as a warrior, not a brat that deserves nearly no respect." He says. "Now, my lady will be done with the brat soon, so I will tell you this. Be on your best behavior with her, and don't call her ugly. She is the Goddess of Love after all." He finishes.

"Aphrodite?" I say, a bit shocked.

"Yep. She got herself all worked up when she found out you have a near impossibility to feel love, but I will let her explain that." He says, as Percy leave the car, looking confused. "Brat, go join your friends in that place. Warrior, go in the car. She will see you know." Ares says, and I go in, watching as Percy enters the place, giving me a worried look, and a glare at Ares.

As soon as I enter the car, my nose is assaulted by a a multitude of strong, flowery and other types of smells that makes me nearly nauseous from it. Then I notice the lady sitting on one of the seats. "Sit Link. We have something to talk about." She says, with a feminine voice, with a strange underlining tone in it. But I sit, just to be polite. Not going to piss off the goddess that could make me end up kissing a tree or something.

"You are an interesting boy Link. Capable of so much, yet unable to truly understand one of the biggest things life could ever give you. Though, no fault of your own, just how you were raised. Apollo gave you The Talk, which he gives the physical, and mental understanding of what it means to be an adult, but he left out the emotional, to a degree. While I understand he couldn't help you in the sense of the emotion, I might be able to help you there, and understand your emotions." Aphrodite says, in that same tone, that I think she does all the time.

"One of life's biggest things? Emotions? What do you mean?" I ask, confused, and a bit worried. I mean, she is talking about this so easily and causally, that I actually worry she could see through the disguise Artemis put back on me.

"Love Link. I am talking about love." Aphrodite says, in a more soothing tone now, though the original tone is still there.

Love. Wait a second. Is it possible. "Aphrodite, are you the reason Thalia has been acting weird around me?" I ask, semi curious, semi worried. She sighs, but smiles at me.

"Somewhat Link. The most I did, was grow the crush she had for you, and made it grow into a desire to be with you. If she wasn't already aware of your problem, she wouldn't even try, and joined the hunters of Artemis, and quite frankly, I think you should have something good for you, learning about your life. It is sad though, that you hide your true looks under the magic disguise, and I wish I knew why." She says, no longer with the tone, but more sad. Though, I do have a bit of a heart attack, at her knowing about the disguise.

"Whatever the case is for the disguise, you look handsome regardless. I know you look at me with nothing other than confusion, not my beauty, not my figure" at that, she waves her hands down in shape at her body, "or my goddess status. You are looking at me with confusion, and I wish to try and fix what is damaged with you. While Apollo can heal the physical, and to a minor degree, the mental, he can't fix something like emotions, or certain mental issues. Most Gods and Goddesses can't, unless it falls under our domain. You have no ability to feel love, or lust. I wish to fix that for you, so you can finally see life through a new set of eyes and understanding. I just want to spread love, even if some would call me a leg spreader, I do it not out of lust, even if it is a domain of mine, but love. I want you to be able to feel what most will be able to feel, even if it sounds odd for a god or goddess to say, especially from the past of yours." Aphrodite says, seeming to be sad at this point.

"I take it you take your love domain seriously?" I ask.

"Yes. While I don't like the hunters, because they spit on what I represent, I don't hate them, because I understand their mentality. I just wish to help you, as you need it more than you think." Aphrodite says, sounding at first upset, before turning to a sad tone again.

I think on this for a few minutes, and I think she figures that anyway. Love. I don't know what to think. While I can tell she has intentions beyond what she has said, she has been honest to me the entire time, about what she want's to do. She wishes to let me feel two emotions I never felt before in my life, due to the screw up that time travel did on me in a mental sense. I then weigh the positives and negatives, from my understanding of both. Love is a double edged sword, as love and hate are two sides that can happen easily, and lust from what I know, is something that could get me in serious trouble if I am not careful. But the positives, is that it would give me a whole new perspective to look from, and let me finally understand what Thalia feels, as I unknowingly ignored any attempts to talk to me. I sigh. "Before I give you an answer, I have one more question." I say, to answer a question I had for a bit now.

"What is it Link?" Aphrodite asks.

"Were you trying to help me when Thalia hugged me after the Nermain Lion attack?" I ask, curious.

"Technically. I only noticed because Thalia hugged you, and that's when I realized you needed help. While I grew Thalia's love for you, I was looking for a way to help you with your issue. I was aware of you, but I didn't really bother until I realized it at that moment." Aphrodite answers, honestly.

I sigh. "Then my answer to your offer is yes, with one request of my own." I say.

"I have a feeling I know what it is. You wish for the lust to be slowly introduced, so it doesn't instantly overwhelm you, correct?" She asks.

"Yes. Not surprised you figured that one out." I say.

"I maybe a bit ditzy, but I am not stupid. Giving you full access to the emotion of lust, would be a very, very bad idea. Due to you not being accustomed to it at all, like normal humans, you would get overwhelmed and be driven by it. So I plan on having it be introduced to you in small gaps, until it can be fully integrated without a problem." Aphrodite says.

"Thank you. " I say to Aphrodite, who just smiles at me.

"Well then, I will tell you it will hurt. How much I can't say, but it will hurt when it is done. I will only be firing a pink orb into you, so it can work it's magic." Aphrodite says, before putting her hand up, and firing a, indeed, a pink orb of magic, that hits me in the chest. At first, I feel nothing, but slowly, I start to feel a pain in two places. My heart area, and my head. It increases to the point that I must have blacked out, as when I came to, I see my head on Aphrodite's lap. Oddly enough, it is soft feeling.

"Is it done?" I ask, wincing at my voice. It sounds slightly different.

"Yes. But I need to be tell you this. In order for it to have fully worked, I had to tie your love to a source so to speak. Thalia was the only choice, due to her being the strongest for you. So don't be surprised if you start being closer to her, and notice things you didn't pay attention to before, due to your circumstances. Thats what the pain in the chest was. No, it isn't a soulmate deal, or anything like that. Even if she were to die, you would keep your access to it. I had to tie it to her, to make the emotions come out correctly. If I didn't, they would have stayed buried. Even then, after what I did, the emotions won't come out right away. It will take a while, possibly a few days to a week." Aphrodite says. I sit back up, and notice the moon barley moved.

"How long was I out?" I ask, worried.

"Ten minutes at most. Don't worry, the other were made aware that the talk would be a while. I know you will find happiness with Thalia, once you realize it. One final thing. Your journey will take you through my Husbands junkyard. Don't take anything, and you will be fine." Aphrodite says. "Go to your friends, Link. I hope that disguise can come down soon. It is a shame it is currently hidden." She says. I would leave, but I felt wrong. Something told me that this was something big she did, but what could I offer her as thanks? Then I remembered, the Couples Mask.

"Aphrodite. I know what you did was big, so I wanted to offer you something that might interest you." I say that, before pulling out the Couples Mask. She instantly takes a interest in it.

"I can sense the love coming from it. It was made in front of a couple being married, I bet." She says, a bit shocked.

"Correct my lady. I offer it to you, as I figure you should be given something unique like this, as it does represents your domain." I say.

"I... Thank you Link. I know you offer it as a thanks to me helping you, but such a gift is more than you expect. I accept, but be aware that instead of giving me a thanks, you have made it where I owe you three times the amount I offered you now." Aphrodite says, seriously.

"No need to say that. I feel you gave me something priceless, so I give you something that is priceless to the Goddess of Love. A mask that is the proof of two lovers becoming one in terms of marriage." I say.

"The Ancient laws say other wise in this case. I know you are on a quest, so we will talk about it later, though be aware, you will find my only to repay you is something you won't expect." She says, before shooing me out. I leave, and Ares looks at me.

"Heh. I see my lady helped you. While I am not a love god or goddess, I can tell you are different than before, even if it isn't obvious yet. I will be going with my lady now, and I know what you gave her. I will tell you this, it is a serious situation you put her in, and the laws are beyond our control. I know you did it because you had good reasons, so that is why you are still alive right now despite the situation you unknowingly put her in. Stay safe, warrior." Ares says, before entering the car, and it drives off. The others quickly run outside, to see me.

"Link, thank the gods you are okay!" Zoe says, happily.

"Yeah, I am okay. Aphrodite wanted to talk with me, is all." I say, not wanting to talk about the whole situation with Thalia involved. Don't want to give a false hope for her, in the off chance that it doesn't work at all. Not that I don't believe Aphrodite, but it is better to say nothing until proven, then to announce it, and found to be false.

Zoe just gives me a look, that says she doesn't believe that, but doesn't push it as we start to near the entrance of a place filled with scrap metal and all sorts of random junk.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"The Junkyard of the Gods. Anything the Gods don't want, whether it is cursed, a failure, or just a mistake, gets thrown into this place. Do not take anything, as it was left here for a reason." Zoe says, on guard.

We slowly walk through the junkyard, looking around it and seeing interesting, yet useless items. I was half tempted to use the Song of Storms to see if it could lift curses off of the items, but that would be both unnecessary, and stupid to be honest. Though, some of the items make me wonder, what they were intended for. Eventually, we reach what looks like giant metal mountains, in the shape of toes. We decide to walk around them, to avoid a confrontation, and almost succeed.

Almost being the key word.

As we near the exit, what sounds like a bunch of boulders scrapping on the ground, but the bolders being made of metal, is heard behind us. We turn around to see a bronze giant, in some form of Battle Armor, I assume to be Greek based on it's creators origins, and it looked pretty messed up. Melted parts, rust all over it, and disfigured at points. It looks like it needs a good cleaning at worst.

"Talos! Someone must have took something." Zoe says, looking at Me, Percy, and Grover.

"I didn't touch anything." I say. Percy and Grover mimic me, and Thalia also says she didn't take anything.

"It is a defective model, after all, maybe this is part of the reason why it's here." Thalia says. Talos seems to not like being called defective, and goes to attack Thalia.

Thalia quickly dodges the attack, while Zoe pelts Talos with arrows, that just bounce off of it, and Grover does his best by throwing acorns. Give him credit, one of those things leaves a dent on Talos. I notice what looks like a shaft you could climb into to get inside of it, and get an idea.

"Guys, I need you to keep Talos distracted. I noticed an opening shaft on it, that I could use to get in. Before you try to argue with me, we aren't doing anything except annoy it, and it is our best option." I say. The rest just look at me with a defeated look, minus Thalia. But I am unsure of what look she is giving me, but it worries me.

The others distract Talos and I am able to get inside of it. I place a couple of lit bombs in it, and try to get out of Talos. To my horror, Thalia somehow snuck in at some point, and the exit was damaged into being blocked.

As the wait for the impending explosion from the bombs, something odd happens. As the explosion happens, instead of dying like I thought would happen, though the injuries are a close second to it, me and Thalia are forced through a portal that opened from a sudden influx of power, and we are sent into a place that looks familiar, and the last thing I remember before I pass out from my injuries, is trees, and what looked like Saria rushing over to me, which shouldn't be possible.

** Well, that took longer than I wanted. Writing certain parts were a BITCH. Mainly writing the Nermain Lion and the Apollo train part.**

** Fun fact about this chapter, I originally wrote the entire thing in one go, but it was fucking shit, rushed beyond belief, and was just horrible. So I decided to rewrite almost the entire chapter. The only part untouched was the pre-quest section. As in the forest, prophecy, and councilors. Other than that, the entire thing was fucking rewritten.**

**Also yes, the Bardock thing is important, and will come up at a point in the story.**

_Omake:_

_ "Finally! I found the spell!" I say, in joy. "The spell that will reunite me with the one I love! Link! I will finally be able to make us one! I will have you, and there is nothing that can stop me!" I yell in joy._

_ "ZELDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" My father yells through me door._

_ I ignore him though, as I start the surprisingly simple spell. About two thirds of my magic supply is used, but the magic works. But the promised portal to summon my love doesn't seem to work. I look closer at the spell, and "AAAAHHHH!" I scream in anger. I should have read the whole thing! I needed to have the portal be placed here, or else it will send him to the place he spent the longest in! Meaning he must be at his home. Now, to find the Kokiri forest. If the Kokiri refuse to give him to me, I will throw them into the Shadow Temple, so they can suffer for trying to keep me away from my Link! Now, to first deal with my father._

_ King Daphne's POV:_

_ I realize that My Daughter is truly insane. I am honestly surprised the Spirit of the Goddess Hylia hasn't left her yet, due to her actions. My guards have discreetly looked over the Castle, and I happen to have found my daughters secret Diary. I was a fool. My daughter is truly insane. She nearly RAPED the Hero of the land, for her desires. He was lucky enough to get out when he sensed something was off, which explains why he visited me in the middle of the night, to say he was leaving. He may have pushed it into the depths of his memory, from my last interaction with him, but it will only take seeing her to make it come back, possibly. Link maybe a blunt, and sound arrogant, but he just can't portray himself any other way, as it just is his way of acting. Minus the Arrogant part. It just sounds like it, but he is actually humble. Though, he hates being considered a hero, which is why I only wrote about his adventures in the private Royal Family diaries, journals, and the True Hylian History Timeline._

_ I know what my Daughter has done. She has used a the Portal spell to drag him from where ever he was, to her to force him into being her Brood Stallion for all intensive purposes. She has a room to keep him locked in, chains so he can't run away, and the only way in and out is the key she has. She plans on using him as a sex slave for Din's Sake!_

_ She has her room locked with her magic, which tells me she is attempting the spell, based on what she just yelled. Her scream of rage tells me she didn't read the entirety of the spell, and it backfired on her. But she knows of Links home, to an extent. Not the location, just what it is called. I refuse to allow this to go on any farther. My Grand Nephew should be worried because my daughter is acting like a cat in heat. I love my daughter, but the creature that is in that room, is NOT the daughter I raised, the daughter I comforted after the death of her mother, the one who introduced me to my Grand Nephew. No, The Zelda I know is dead now. The one in there is a mockery of her, and one I won't allow to continue with this charade. But she must have left, based on the fact I finally got the door open, and she isn't there now. I leave the room, and summon the General of the Hylian Army._

_ A few minutes of waiting, and I grow more and more worried about Link. Zelda is beyond any known help, and quite frankly, I am not risking the Triforce in this mess. I refuse to risk the chance of Ganondorf getting the Triforce of Power, and I fear Zelda getting the Triforce of Wisdom, so I won't mess with it._

_ "My King, you summoned me?" My General comes in, kneeling to me._

_ "Stand General. This is a serious time. My... No Zelda has truly gone over the edge. She is no longer my daughter, and is a threat to Hyrule. Have the army hunt her down, and bring her back alive. Have messengers spread the word that Zelda is no longer considered the Princess of Hyrule. She has been planning on breaking the laws of the land and world, and has already broken a few that even I wouldn't pardon." I say to the General, who has a look of absolute shock on his face. I give him a moment, as the news would shock anybody who wasn't expecting it. He quickly gets over his shock._

_ "U-understood, my king. I will do as ordered." He says, clearly still a bit shocked, and runs out to carry out my orders._

_ Impa then steps out of the shadows. "My King, do you wish for me to hunt her down two?" Impa asks, roughly, firm, yet sad. I kow she is upset, as she helped raise Zelda after my wife's death. She was also her bodyguard for so long, so I know she is seriously upset at her as well._

_ "Yes Impa. You are to hunt her down as well, and bring her in." I say, as seriously as I can without bursting into tears. Impa nods, and disappears back into the shadows of the room. I send my remaining guards out, and just put my face into my hands and cry. I cry, sob, all of that, at the fact that I failed as a father, failed as a Grand Uncle, failed as a king in this whole time. I thought my daughter was just going through a phase when she was younger, but over time I started to get seriously concerned. Link visiting me that night definitely didn't help, and then there was all this. This is too much. I quickly shudder to calm myself, which is semi effective. I looks at my hands, to see my robe is wet with tears, my hands are seriously wet, and the floor has a big wet spot in front of my throne. I can still feel tears slowly coming down my cheeks, but I do my best to steel myself once again. I have to be strong. For Hyrule. For Link. For the Future of Hyrule. For Myself. For those who depend on everything! I must stay strong! When I find you Link, I will make sure to apologize to you, and return your bloodline to the Royal Family, by making you it's Prince. I know you will try to reject it, but it must be done. You are the only one left to be considered a Royal Family Member. I just hope you, the Goddesses, Hylia, my wife, and whatever remains of my true daughter, Zelda, can forgive me for my actions to come._

_ Omake end._

** Shit, made that even longer than I planned. But it happened, so enjoy that. Have a great day, and I feel like shit. Chapter 7 of this will come at some point. The Omakes are canon by the way.**


	7. Return to Hyrule

**Over 5000 views. Holy fuck, I honestly can't believe it. How in the holy hell did this get that many views!? Thank you for looking at this story, all the same, it surprises me no matter what that people have an interest in this story. This chapter gets dark, like extremely quick. Fast than I thought it would originally.**

Slowly, ever so slowly, I come to. Once I start waking up from my unconscious state, I feel it. The pain that is pounding throughout my entire body. I open my eyes, though they open slowly for some reason, and I see myself in my treehouse from Kokiri Forest. I blink a few times, making sure I wasn't in some sort of an illusion, or just dreaming. I move my head a little, making the pain all the more clear, and see that yes, it is my treehouse that I lived in since a child. I can't believe it. I am back in the Kokiri Forest. But how? I know for a fact that I couldn't leave through the entrance I came through, and I know I wasn't anywhere near it for me to go through. Then it dawns on me. That portal that me and Thalia... Thalia! Where is she? I get out of my bed, then I quickly run out of my house, and confirmed my fears. I am back in Hyrule, specifically, Kokiri Forest.

Jumping from the overhang on my house, I quickly panic, worrying about Thalia. If I don't find her fast enough, she might become a Stalfos or Skull Kid if I don't help her as soon as I can. I start running around the village, looking in the houses to see if Thalia is in one of them. After five minutes of searching, nothing. She isn't in any of the houses, so doing some quick thinking, I decide to go to where the Great Deku Tree is, well his sprout to be exact.

I rush past the entrance to the grove, through the short pathway, and reach where the Great Deku Tree Sprout sits. At the spot in front of the Great Deku Tree Sprout grows, is the Kokiri, and Thalia. I ran up to the group, to see what the actual Din is going on. As I walk closer, I start to hear the Kokiri speak.

"What should we do?" One of them asks, who I recognize as Fado.

"She is clearly an adult, but at the same time, she appeared with Link. We should at least wait for him to wake up to decide first. He may be an adult now, but he is still a Kokiri all the same." Saria says, making the other pay attention. You don't want her angry after all, as the last time she was angry... Well it didn't end well. The Lost Woods only lets her to the Sacred Meadow for a reason. The Great Tree of The Woods is still recovering from the beating it got from her.

I slowly walk up to the Kokiri, making sure to make myself known. "Hey Saria! It has been a while!" I say, happy to see her. Only for her, and all the Kokiri to ignore me. What? They never ignore me, not even when I disappeared for an entire year.

"They ignore you, because you aren't here, child." A voice, I recognize as the Great Deku Tree Sprout says. I look at The Sprout in surprise.

"What!? I am clearly here, so how can I not be heard?" I ask, completely and utterly confused. I look around, and yep, it is the Meadow of the Great Deku Tree. The corpse of the Great Deku Tree that died by Ganondorf's curse is there, slowly being absorbed by the Sprout, to grow up.

"It's because your physical body still sleeps in your treehouse. Look at yourself my child, and see for yourself." The Great Deku Tree Sprout says in a tone the speaks of absolute honesty and seriousness. So I do that, and look at my hand, and see it and the grass of the ground through it. I go to say something, only to double-check that indeed, my hand is in fact transparent.

"W-what?" I say, in a shocked, yet quiet tone. I know of the fact that dreams can be weird at times, but I haven't experienced something like this. Quite frankly, I am confused as too HOW this is happening.

"I sense your confusion child, excuse me, Link, and I understand why you are confused. Quite simply, the portal that transported you and your friend here messed with you in a few ways. Your physical body is readjusting to the difference in magic potency and the fact you weren't ready for the portal, and your injuries from whatever happened before you went into the portal caused you to be unable to move much. But your very being sense something was wrong, so it decided to let you come here, spiritually. You came here because you were concerned about your friend and wanted to talk to Saria. As the guardian of the Forest, I knew what was going on immediately, and you wouldn't have known right away, because you thought everything was alright. The world is the same as the physical world, but the interactions with beings here is far different. I believe the only one to actually enter this realm beside you, is the Hero of the Sky. I in my fifteenth life cycle when he came down, to save his Zelda. I don't remember much of then, other than his life was difficult, but I do remember the Silent Realm, which was his trials, and the Spirit Realm, which was the same thing. You are currently in both, not because of a trial, but because you are healing. Normally, this wouldn't be the case, but Zelda, your Zelda, created a portal to being you to Hyrule, and it worked but had an unintentional consequence. It made your spirit go to the Silent Realm, and the Spirit Realm. That is whats going on with you right now. I can return you to your body, but I won't right now. I won't because you and I need to have a serious talk. It involves what has transpired since you left." The Great Deku Tree Sprout says, clearly upset, even though he is a tree.

"What is it you must tell me?" I ask, curious. Hey, while I meet my mother, found out my Father was the nephew of the King of Hyrule, and I am a member of the Royal family, through my father, not much can really shock me at this point.

"You were meant to never return here Link. The Princess of this Era brought you back, for reasons unknown. But I don't sense any good intentions behind your return. I am worried. From what I have gathered, she is hunting you down, what for I have my ideas, none of them good for you. I believe, no, I know she is looking for the Kokiri Forest, for you. I fear that once she gets here, she won't be happy the Kokiri won't give you up, and do something only she can do. Throw them in the Shadow Temple. Link, the Curse of the Shadow Temple still exists, and I think it is using her as a way to influence Hyrule. If she throws the Kokiri in there, I will have to take action and kill her. Link, I know how the Shadow Temple messed you up, to a degree at least, based on the fact you are pale and shaking at its mention, and the idea you have to return to it, but you need to stop Zelda, and completely break the Curse of the Shadow Temple, before you can return to where you came from. Some form of Magic is causing this, and only you can break it. I will keep Thalia safe from Zelda, as if she discovered who Thalia is, and what Thalia thinks of you, she will throw her into the darkest depths of the Shadow Temple, and you know what that means." The Great Deku Tree Sprout says.

Hearing the fact that I have to return to the Shadow Temple again, breaks me a little. I barely survived it physically and mentally the first time, what is to say I can do it again? No. I won't let myself be controlled by my emotions and feelings about that place. Thalia, the Kokiri, and Hyrule need me again. No matter what, I will protect the Kokiri and Thalia from it. I do my best to steel myself up, for the fact that I have to go back there, but I will protect those I care about, from a fate worse than death.

"I understand. Send me back to my body." I ask. The leaf on the top part of the Great Deku Tree Sprout just waves up and down, and I slowly fade from the location, back to my body back in my treehouse.

I wake up, this time I feel the pain. I now understand what he meant. I quickly reach my pouch, which was on my belt, and pull out a bottle of Blue Potion, and drink the whole thing in one go. I instantly feel better, the potion doing its magic in healing my injuries, and restoring my magic. Fully healed, and magic restored, I leave my house, grabbing my stuff, and climb down the ladder. I quickly run to the Kokiri and Thalia's location, to see Saria looking at me with an intense amount of joy.

"Link! I am so glad to see you after so long!" Saria says, greeting me, then proceeding to hug me. While I am not used to hugs still, this not being as strange mainly due to the fact I have known Saria for so long, so it doesn't bother me as much compared to when Thalia hugged me. Which I didn't expect, or Cremia hugging me as an award for helping her after she gave me the Romani's Mask, which had a limited, yet interesting use. She lets go after a few seconds, smiling at me. "Link, I know that you want to help her. The Great Deku Tree Sprout has promised her safety from becoming a Stalfos while you are doing something for him. He told us this a bit ago." Saria says quickly while looking at me and Thalia. "He didn't say where to put her though. "Saria continues, then looking at me. "Do you know of a place to put her while she recovers?" Saria finishes, looking at me seriously.

"Put her in my house, on my bed. Let her recover there, instead of here. That way she isn't exposed to the elements, and if something happens, she isn't out in the open. Her name is Thalia by the way, so it isn't questioned. If she wakes up while I am gone, tell her that I am doing something important." I say, sighing. I am trying my best to keep myself from screaming at the Sprout honestly. The Kokiri all together lift Thalia, and walk away from the meadow, to put her in my house. I wait a few moments, to make sure they are out of ear range before I turn to the Great Deku Tree Sprout. "Now, what was that about me having to return to the Shadow Temple?" I ask, with a bit of worry and fear in my voice. I couldn't act like I wanted to in front of the Kokiri, as they would have asked questions I didn't want to answer, as that would be a mess in of itself.

"As I told you, the Shadow Temple is influencing the Princess. I don't know how much, as it isn't within my range of ability to sense, I just know it is influencing the Princess to act like the way she is. I did sense the monster Sealed Within The Well escaping a few years ago, and I only recently noticed it influencing the world. You must go to the Temple, and Destroy the monster once and for all Link. Maybe destroying it will free Zelda from whatever is causing her to act the way she has." The Great Deku Tree Sprout says. I sigh, and play the Nocturne of Shadows, fearing my return to the Temple. I finish the last note of it, and I am turned into a bunch of purple ball things, representing me being teleported to the Shadow Temple.

A few seconds of waiting, I arrive on the pedestal that has the framework of the Triforce and the Shadow Medallion. I look down the tunnel and shiver in fear. I really am going to have to go down there. I am going to go there, and face it a second time. I was really, really hoping I wouldn't go back to that HELL. I take one step forward, to the tunnel leading to the Shadow Temple, when I start to feel sick to my stomach. It starts churning so much, that I step back, and start heaving. A couple of heaves and I end up hurling. A few minutes of this pass, and I step towards the Temple again, still shaking in fear. This time, I make it halfway through the tunnel, before I pause to throw up again from my fears and nerves. I think this is anxiety.

I really, really don't want to do this. This is the last thing I wanted to do in my life, returning to the Shadow Temple. I keep the Master Sword in hand, to at least comfort me a little, which it does. I still am sickened to my stomach at the idea of returning to that Hell Hole mixing pot of nightmares, death, corpses, and evil. I thought since I beat the Shadow Temple the first time, and experienced horrors I wish to never speak of, I wouldn't return. Instead, I have to come back here and fix the influence it has put on Zelda, which isn't even a guarantee to do anything to help her. This may end up being a waste of time, and I hate that idea. But removing Bongo Bongo, the only monster that would make the Shadow Temple it's home that I know of, from influencing the world, will be of more use than anything. Except for removing the Shadow Temple entirely, but that isn't possible from what I researched. It doesn't make this any easier honestly.

At this point, I am just stalling myself, as I haven't moved from where I stopped. I take one step further, then get that same rush of nerves that makes my stomach feel like removing everything in it. I take another step forward, then stop again. I keep getting overwhelmed by the emotions of fear in me. I fear the Shadow Temple. At this point, I do my best to force myself forward, even if it is one step at a time.

It takes five minutes to reach the actual entrance to the Shadow Temple. The stone door is down, with the symbol of the Sheikah tribe on it, and the torches unlit. That doesn't surprise me, as in this timeline, I never went to the Shadow Temple. Avoided it in all honesty. But now, I have to face my fears and show the courage of mine once more. Even if I don't want to. I walk to the center of the torches, that is jutting out from the ground, with the symbol of Din on it, and use Din's Fire on it.

The torches get lit, and the door slowly starts to rise, releasing the air of the Shadow Temple. The air of Death, Evil, Darkness, all that less than fun stuff. The stuff that makes the Shadow Temple, itself. I slowly walk to it, that air getting that feeling of evil and death getting stronger and stronger until I finally enter it.

It's the same as the last time I entered it. This time I know the foundation of the walls are in fact, made out of compressed Bones into a brick shape, layered just right to give it that creepy and intimidating look. I walk around the corner, and yep. The spikes down there have the dead bodies of before, all in the various states of decomposing and fresh. But something seems odd this time about them. Instead of looking truly dead, I see something coming off of them. Something that I know wasn't coming from them before. An aura of red. Taget comes out of my hat, scaring the crap out of me, and floats next to my head.

"Taget, do you see the aura coming off of them?" I ask, making sure I am not seeing things due to my fear of this hell hole.

"Yes Link. I see them. It's odd that corpses have that around them. Maybe it is because something has changed from the last time you were in here? Maybe Bongo Bongo did something different? I am unsure." Taget says, confirming what I am seeing and giving a few ideas of her own about whats going on.

Suddenly, one of the freshest bodies down, being impaled on the spikes starts moving. A female Hylian, looking extremely close to Thalia, way to close to be comfortable, looks up while moving. "I see you are back, boy. The Shadow Temple never forgets, not even the passage of time, or splits of time can make it forget. You have seen the true face of Hyrule once, and you survived the horrors once, but the Shadow Temple knows of your fears and terror of this place. It may be where it holds all the evil, and darkness of the land, but it isn't inherently evil. The creature inhabiting it, Bongo Bongo, is what is making the Temple evil. Bongo Bongo remembers you, what you did, and how you defeated him. He has prepared himself for a fight again, and this time, he thinks you won't survive. Destroy Bongo Bongo, and let the Spirit of Shadows speak to you before you go. I am but a servant of her power, but Bongo Bongo has her locked up and is making sure to prevent you from speaking to her. Save her, and forgive us for what we and the Shadow Temple has done to you in the past, and what it will do to you soon." The servant of the Spirit of Shadows says, before going limp again.

Taget and I just look at the corpse, in shock and in my case, fear. That didn't happen the first time, and Bongo Bongo remembers our encounter? That's not good. Thankfully I got much stronger since last time, but I don't know if he got stronger too. Do I also have to help this Spirit of Shadow? I have never heard of her from ANY book. Not the Hylian Royal Family Library, not the Shiekan History Book both official and the true history, not even from any form of a legend that exists, does such a being get mentioned. That is the most terrifying truth, I have no clue what to expect. "Taget, do you-" I start to ask, only to get stopped.

"No. I have no clue who the Spirit of the Shadows is." Taget says, worried.

We take a minute to process this, before I equip the Hover Boots, and use the Longshot to get to the other side of the gap. Walking past the painting that speaks about the Shadow Temple, I pull out the Lens of Truth to see which skull torch to push the statue too, so I can progress quickly. Pushing it, I cross over to see I need a key to continue on.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I scream in terror, anger, and disgust. I have to go through the corpse hallway again. I go back, cross the chasm of dead bodies, and reach the door to the hallway. I see Taget floating by my head still. "This is the longest you have been out Taget. Why is that?' I ask, curious, yet worried about what effect the Temple might have on her.

"I am out because you need me to be out. While on the quest for your mom, we can speak freely about her here due to the others not being able to hear us, I felt you were okay without me. Here, you need me to help you. Not in a literal sense, but an emotional sense. I started to realize that outside, but now I know it. You need more help than you think emotionally. Navi didn't know that, mostly because she was a temporary fairy. I am not leaving you Link. No matter what, and your mental health IS a health concern to me. I don't" at that that, Taget gains a voice that speaks of her starting to cry, "I don't want you to be hurt more than you already are. You made small progress, and I don't want you to revert. I know you weren't in a good place mentally. Before you meet your mother, even if I was asleep, I could sense your emotions. I know what you tried to do, to escape the pain. I know you" Taget stops for a minute, trying to regain her composure, as I can see tears coming from her, and I can feel tears of my own coming off me, "I know you tried to kill yourself.' She finishes, saying the last part quietly.

I stay quiet, knowing full well what she is talking about. It was about a month before I entered the world my Mother lives in. At one point, I couldn't take the memories, the horrors, the anger, none of what I felt. It was overwhelming me. I tried multiple things to try and kill myself. I even went into a portal to find a cliff but failed as that world's guardians prevented me from doing it. It was easily the lowest in my life so far, and I was close to doing it again when I ended up in a world where I meet my mom. That is something I won't tell the Hunters or Artemis, like at all. Fuck I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Taget, but she knows somehow. She somehow knows of it. That's terrifying to know. While I am still close to that mentality, I think meeting my mother, and meeting Thalia helped me somewhat. Though, I think Apollo was suspicious of me but didn't comment due to the circumstances.

We just move on to find the key and go through the temple as quickly as possible. For the most part, the Temple was the same as when I went through it before, which is a good thing. I knew where the items were, what the enemies coming would be, and even what traps and puzzles to expect. But it isn't a good thing, as I would figure that Bongo Bongo would change it, unless he wanted to lull me into a false sense of security, which I think might be possible. Taget and I eventually reach the room with a hole leading towards the location of Bongo Bongo.

I jump into the hole, and land in the same arena I faced Bongo Bongo the first time. The shadows slowly reveal Bongo Bongo in his original form of a headless thing, with two severed hands hanging from the ceiling. "Ah Link. We meet again, under different circumstances, yet the same reason. You are wanting to save Hyrule, while I want to cause as much chaos, evil, greed, and lust as possible. You were sent here, under the assumption that I was the cause of Zelda's change in behavior, correct?" Bongo Bongo asks me. I nod yes, just wanting to get to the point. "Well, I will be honest with you here. The most I did, was just nudge her. The rest was one hundred percent her though. She has gone down the path of evil herself, so yeah. But even though I admit to not doing it, you still hope by removing me from the Shadow Temple will at least do something, which it won't. I learned from our first battle Hero, I hope you are ready for a treat." Bongo Bongo says, before fading back into the shadows.

The fight starts with one of Bongo Bongo's hands slamming into me with enough force to push me off of the drum. The liquid I land in must be a form of acid or something, as it starts to hurt immediately. I quickly get back on, and fire a light arrow at Bongo Bongo's hand, and look in shock when it actually removes it from existence, which shocks me.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE THOSE ARROWS! IMPOSSIBLE!" Bongo Bongo screams coming out of the shadows, pissed off. Suddenly, he transforms into the form Ganondorf gave him. "I WON'T FOOL AROUND THIS TIME! DIE!" Bongo Bongo screams, before firing a laser of darkness at me from his skull mouth, forcing me to run form it. One of the hands that grew back thanks to the transformation, grabs me and starts slamming me on the drum. I quickly equip the Silver Gauntlets and force open the hand. So I can be released. I quickly fire another light arrow at the hand that grabbed me, destroying it in the process. The remaining hand slams me back into the acid, then slams into me in the ribs, cracking a few. I fight through the pain, climbing back onto the drum, and fire a second light arrow at his other hand, destroying it. The skull and the main body proceed to attack me into separate directions, the skull firing lasers of shadow, while the body attempts to rush into me, to slam me once more.

I quickly fire a third light arrow at the body that was flying at me, and it gets hit. It doesn't get destroyed instantly, but I can tell one more would be enough. I jump down into the acid, to avoid the slam of the body, then shoot another light arrow at is, sealing it for good. The remaining part of Bongo Bongo is the Skull, which is annoying as he seems to be smarter now. It takes a few minutes, before I finally beat the skull, while it fires beams of darkness and all sorts of dark based projectiles capable of causing me huge amounts of damage.

I assume the fight to be over, which was a mistake. As I put my bow away, something about my size slams into me, knocking me on the ground. I see a sword coming my way, and I quickly roll out of the way, as the sword slams into the ground. "You thought it was over, didn't you hero? I had seven years to ready myself for a rematch. I took the form of that idealistic fool, Dark Link," I pale at that, "and now, I will kill you!" Bongo Bongo yells, indeed in the form of Dark Link, and I quickly get up, using my sword to stop his blade.

_CLANG! BANG! SLASH! CREAK! _The sounds of our two blades meeting each time is brutal, to say the least. I thought Bongo Bongo was strong in those two forms it had, but the fact that he now can be in such a smaller form with the physical strength of his bigger forms, makes him all the more dangerous. I can't use the light arrows because he now has a shield to block them, meaning this fight has to go the nitty-gritty way. Swordplay this time.

The fight goes on for a while. I slash at Bongo Bongo, he dodges, and slashes at me, only for me to block it with the Hylian shield, and he back away, to ready another attack. I realize it, no progress has been made on the fight. I know Bongo Bongo only knows of the alternate timelines powers. I decide to use my secret skills. As Bongo Bongo goes for a slash I put up my shield, and when he swings, I use the Parry Block, knocking his sword out of his hands, and stunning him. I then jump into the air, doing a slash at his head, the Helm Splitter, before landing behind him, and doing magic fueled Great Spin Attack, which seems to knock him onto his face, stunned probably. I quickly jump up into the air, with the Master Sword aimed in a downward stab motion, stabbing Bongo Bongo in the back, impaling him fully, it starts leaving a black substance to stain the ground.

A few minutes of waiting, with the sword in his back, I pull it out. As soon as the very tip of the blade is pulled out, a massive geyser of black substance shoots out and starts covering the area. I quickly activate Nayru's Love, just in case it is an attack or a substance that can harm me, and watch the geyser unleash. Slowly, it starts to settle down, and Bongo Bongo starts to fade away, before turning into a purple mist. I look to see that the Dark Master Sword was left behind, to my shock. I walk up to it, and look closely at it, able to examine it for the first time. It looks identical to my Master Sword but has one major difference between them. The Triforce on it is flipped, with Power at the bottom, and Wisdom and Courage on the top. I wouldn't think much of this, but I know of alternate worlds and dimensions, so it makes me wonder if this sword was originally from another dimension, parallel to Hyrule. Not like the Sacred Realm, but a reflection, as a reflection isn't an exact replica of oneself, unless you look in a high-quality mirror. Then again, it might just be a sword created by dark magic, but I decide to grab it, and see what it does.

Apparently, the Dark Master Sword works a bit like my Master Sword, just heavier, and can produce beams of darkness, and some form of a dark energy bomb. It must have transferred this knowledge to my head, to make its transition easier and as an apology for having to be used against me by evil. I put the sword up, so I can keep the Master Sword out, and I just realized I am stuck in the room I fought Bongo Bongo in. I came here, fought the bastard, but I haven't seen this Spirit of Shadows yet. Maybe it was a-

"Sorry for taking a bit to get to you Hero. I had to quickly regain enough power to come to see you." I hear a voice, a feminine sounding voice speaks as if around me. Slowly, the shadows start to close in on a specific spot, taking the form of a female Hylian, but shadowy. The shadows drop, revealing what I though, a Hylian looking female, with hair so black, I thought it was the shadows, eyes as red as rubies, and extremely pale skin like she was never out and about in the sun. Her outfit is a dress as black as her hair, with the symbols of Shadow, Spirit, The Triforce, and the Sheikah eye symbol. Other than that, I would have assumed she was just a normal Hylian.

"You are the Spirit of Shadows?" I ask, a bit confused, yet shocked.

"Indeed. I see my messenger was able to tell you I needed help. I am sure you are curious about who I am exactly?" She says.

"I admit to being curious. Who and what are you in all honesty?" I ask, straight to the point. Hey she already knew I was curious.

"I am Syala, Spirit of Shadows. I am the dark counterpart of the Goddess Hylia when she was alive. No, being a dark counterpart doesn't mean evil, just we are pretty much opposites in terms of powers, representations, and abilities. Though I am the Goddess of Shadows, I prefer to go by the term Spirit because it fits better in my opinion. I created the Dark Master Sword as the opposite of the Master Sword, only for balance purposes. It can't destroy evil like the original Master Sword, but those abilities it taught you, are its replacements. I know you have several questions, but I can't answer all of them. Some involve laws, and some are unknown to me. I will tell you Zelda is doing what she is doing of her own free will, with a tiny nudge from Bongo Bongo originally. I feel Hylia will soon leave her, which would either kill her, or leave her mentally, spiritually, and possibly physically scared. I don't know how much though. Go to Hyrule Castle. The King of Hyrule, your Granduncle does wish to speak to you. Before you go, I wish to give you a gift for helping me." She says before she launches an orb of darkness that enters me. "It won't affect your ability to use the Master Sword in any way. Instead it lets you have control of shadows and darkness, to a degree. Mostly so you can wield the Dark Master Sword without it harming you. It won't control a person's darkness, just shadows and the dark itself. I gave you a limited control, mostly because having total control would kill you instantly, in all honesty. You can use the shadows and darkness for all purposes travel, create barriers, and hide within the shadows. The shadows aren't affected by the flow of time, so I know you freed the Shadow Temple twice of Evil. Link, I apologize for what it did to you when you were readying to face Ganondorf. I can't heal you of those memories, as they will follow you forever. But, I can offer you this. I can at least heal you of some of the damage. I don't know how much though, and I don't know how it will affect you if it even will affect you in terms of personality. I can tell someone fixed your love and lust emotions, and actually did a good job with them, but you are still... Not correct in the head so to speak." Syala says to me, in a sad yet hopeful tone. She seems upset that the Shadow Temple did this to me but considering that this must be her home, and it was used for evil twice like this, this must-have made her seriously upset, and wanting to make amends about it. Makes sense, as she seems to be a more down to earth being, not a stuck up being to me.

"Go ahead Syala. I know flat out that my mentality can be dangerous for me, and I at least want some of it under control." I say, knowing what she might be referring to. She seems to float into my shadow, and for the next couple of minutes, I hear what sounds to be muttering, curses, and hammers? What the Din is going on in there? I hope it isn't something that will make my mental state worse.

About twenty minutes of waiting and Syala finally exits my shadow, looking tired, yet happier than earlier. "Well, the damage was more than I was honestly expecting. But I managed to heal you somewhat. I think you are too ingrained with your personality to really notice the change, but it will be subtle at first for you. Now you should no longer truly fear the Shadow Temple as a whole, but your true fear will stay there sadly. It isn't something I can fix, as it wasn't caused by the Shadow Temple technically. I want to give you one more thing." Syala says, before fishing out a dark purple gem. "Should you ever need to return here for whatever reason, you can use that to teleport to this location, though I will be fixing it for a while, to remove that fuckers influence on it, like getting rid of this drum, and rebuilding the staircase out, or if you want to visit for _other reasons_, of course." She giggles weirdly when she says other reasons, for some reason beyond me. "Now, I hope to see you some other time, when there isn't a necessary reason like Bongo Bongo Link." She says, in a weird tone that makes me incredibly nervous for some reason. A blue circle forms next to me. "I guess you have to go now. Make sure to visit Link." She says, stretching my name for some reason, and I quickly walk into the circle, to get the Farore out of there before something scary or weird happens.

I am transported in front of the Grave of the Royal Family part of the Graveyard and making sure everything was with me, and Taget was in my hat, for the time being, I walk into Kakariko Village to see what has changed since I left. Which isn't much, minus a few more guard towers on its borders. I quickly exit the village, not wanting to be spotted, as I don't know what the guards would do to me, if they spotted me.

Walking into Hyrule Field, and not having to worry about Stalchildren or Poes, or monsters in general minus the odd Peahat, is nice honestly. Walking through it, makes me miss Epona honestly. She was a great help in both my fight to stop Ganondorf, and Termina as a whole. While I know her death was an accident on Malon's part, I mean, how were we supposed to know Epona had an allergy to Swift Carrots? I miss her Neighing, and I stop at the bridge that crosses over a river, on the path to the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle Town, and decide to play Epona's Song, a song I haven't played since Eponas funeral.

Putting the Ocarina to my mouth, I start to play the first notes, and I slowly fall into the song. I miss Epona, but I know she is happy in the Sacred Realm with plenty of carrots, and male horses to kick in the ass. She was a unique horse, that's for sure. Never cared about anything that wasn't me or Malon. Any horse that tried to pester her, had to have its tail reattached as she kicked it's ass seven way to the Gerudo Desert. Syala must have helped more than she thought, as I never would have thought of this. Maybe facing my fears and having someone of Hylian Origin, Goddess speaking, might have done more than I would have thought. Then again, I didn't know Syala existed, though, I have to wonder what the hell she means by other reasons. Maybe I will understand in the future, I don't know. Slowly, I end the song and begin walking to the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. I want to find out why the King of Hyrule wishes to see me.

After a few minutes of walking, I reach the Drawbridge that lads into Hyrule Castle Town. I cross it, because it is the only way in beside the Prelude of Light, and I don't think appearing in the Temple of Time right now would be a good idea.

It seems Castle Town is busy this time of the year. As I walk through it, I see tons of Hylians wandering about, going to market stalls, coming in and out of the potion and Bazaar shops, a few going into the Happy Mask Shop, and kids hanging out at the shooting gallery. Guards seem to be posted at both entrances of the market place, to prevent anyone from doing shenanigans I believe, but as I pass a board with papers on it, I couldn't help but hear this conversation.

"I still can't believe the Princess would do such a thing." A male Hylian says, to a female Hylian. I quickly turn around and look at the board, and see a wanted sign of Princess Zelda, with a list of reasons why. "I mean, I know royalty can't be easy, but to end up doing all of that? That's disgusting. I hope the King can get a new heir of the throne soon. It's a miracle that Zelda hasn't been arrested yet." The male Hylian continues.

"You have to remember that Zelda does have a few tricks up her sleeves. She can use magic, among things. She isn't stupid." The female says.

I walk away from them, wanting to get to the King to find out what the Din is going on here. If Zelda is truly no longer the Princess of Hyrule, I wonder what the hell was found to make her no longer the Princess. I know Syala said that Zelda has gone off the deep end on her own, but it makes me wonder what the hell she did.

Walking past the guards that protect the pathway to Hyrule Castle, I walk up to the Guard of Hyrule Castle's main gate. I talk to the guard for a minute, and he ends up lets me pass to speak to the King. It is kinda surprising honestly, I know that the King has allowed me before to come and go to the castle, but normally it was unofficial. The guards knew, he knew, Din I am sure the pet cats knew technically I wasn't supposed to be in the castle, but they let me be there, because I wasn't a threat to them. Granted, I wouldn't do anything stupid, like attack them, as I would either be turned into mincemeat by Impa, or the entire guard of Hyrule, and by extension, the entirety of the Hylian races would be after my ass. Well, I didn't have the power and skill at the time. Now, I probably could, though it still wouldn't be easy. Maybe I should focus on reaching Hyrule Castle and see what the King needs.

Walking a bit more, and remembering my first time coming to Hyrule Castle, I reach the main entrance to it, which has its own drawbridge. As I walk up to it, it starts to lower, with four soldiers standing on the other side, waiting for something or someone. One of the guards, the leader of the group I assume, notices me and walks up to me.

"Ah Link. We were about to go searching for you. The King wishes to speak to you, Link." The lead guard of the group says. I look on with some confusion. I know the King wishes to speak to me, though that enough times, but for the Hylian army to be used to look for me? Must be a very serious situation then. Granted, it might have to do with the whole Zelda issue I noticed. The guard breaks me out of my thoughts, and ushers me into the castle, on the path to the throne room.

While I stayed in the castle at times before, I never really paid much attention to its walls. Mostly because I figured that I might as well look at them a bit. Not much to say, other than they look fancy, and that they depict events from ages ago, I think. Then again, no matter how much I read about Hyrule's History, it doesn't mean that I am able to accurately retell it. Most of Hyrule's History is eras of peace, but there were a few exceptions. The Civil War for example, the era of the Four Heros, and the Hero of the Sky era. Not much is known about the times before it, other than references to what might have happened beforehand. Though, that's all theory among the scholars, well all two of them.

After about five minutes of walking, looking at meh looking tapestries, we reach the throne room of the Hylian King. He is sitting at his throne, looking shocked to see me. Then his face slowly goes from shocked, to happy. He really must have been looking for me or concerned. "Hello Link. It feels like it has been a long time since we last talked. I know you aren't one to stay in one place since you are an adventurer after all. To be blunt, I need your help Link. As you might have heard, Zelda has gone down a dark path. I fear she is no longer truly the Zelda I raised, and I pray to the Golden Goddesses and Hylia that she can be saved. But the actions she has already done, made it where I had to disown her. Link, I need you to stop Zelda before she does something that will cause Hyrule to fall apart, back into a Civil War. I don't want to lose you, my grandnephew. Should Zelda truly be beyond help, I want you to be the Prince of Hyrule. I wanted to bring you back into the Royal Family, but not in these circumstances. But my hands got tied because of everything that has happened. Please Link, save Zelda, if she can be saved. If she can't be, then bring her back to be tried for crimes against Hyrule, and it's citizens." The King asks, tearing up at the idea his daughter could be truly lost. I know he loved his daughter to a massive degree, but she must have done something to have brought this to ahead.

"Before I agree my king, what did Zelda do to become an enemy of the Kingdom?" I ask, confused about it. While I would help still, I want to know what brought this situation to what it is now.

The King sighs at my question, a sad depressed sigh, kind of like when Darmani realized that the only way he could help his people, was through me. "My daughter committed acts that goes against Hyrule's laws, the Goddesses laws, and even the laws of Hylia. One of the laws she broke, involved you, Grandnephew. I had hope that Zelda was going through a phase, but she tried to do things that were just pure evil and disgusting. Acts that no one with a mentally fine brain would even think of doing. She was removed from the line of the Royal Family due to attempted Rape, attempted Murder, attempted Enslavement, among things. While the Royal Family has had its... less than stellar moments," At that he coughs, mutters Shadow Temple, and coughs again, "we try to at least atone for our less than stellar mistakes. Zelda has embraced them, and quite frankly, I am worried she will do stuff that will cause a Second Hylian Civil War. The kingdom can't have a second one Link. I need you to capture her, bring her back to the castle so she can stand trial. I also want you to become the Prince of Hyrule. You are the last member of the bloodline of the Royal family that has a strong enough connection to it. I wanted to bring you back in, I did, but I couldn't and I didn't know you were my Grandnephew until a few days ago. Please, stop Zelda and prevent a Second Civil War. I don't know what would happen to this kingdom if a second one happened, but I bet Ganondorf would try to take advantage of it." The King of Hyrule pleads to me. "Please Link! Zelda pulled you here, and I will send you back when it's over with, but please help!" The King gets off his throne, and actually getting on his knees, pleading to me.

"My King, I will help." I say, wanting him to return from this odd state of his.

The King quickly gets back up and sits back on his throne with a relieved face. "Thank you Link. Last I heard, Zelda plans on going to the Kokiri Forest to find you, and if the Kokiri refuse to give you up, she will throw them into the Shadow Temple. I think you know how bad that could be for them. You need to get back there, before she succeeds. Stop her, and I will return you to where you were at. I know it may seem wrong of me to do, to hold that over your head, but it isn't out of any reason other than I want to make sure that the issue is dealt with." The King says, with a sincere tone and look.

I pull out the Ocarina of Time, and play the Minuet of Forest to travel quickly to the Sacred Forest Meadow, and start running to the Kokiri Forest. I did this mostly so I can do a quick check-up on the Kokiri and Thalia. I trust them fully, but I want to make sure that during my trip to the Shadow Temple and seeing the King of Hyrule, Zelda didn't find it and go through with her threat that the King just told me about. Hey one of the thing I learned over my adventures, is that the one who makes a threat usually attacks the place they are threatening while the Hero or the one they are looking is away. Usually what happens from what I have heard and seen.

As I walk through the small part of the Lost Woods and reach the tree tunnel to Kokiri Woods, I hear what sounds like screaming, and thunder. Lots of thunder. Also explosions. I quickly rush through the tree tunnel, with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield pulled out, ready for a fight, and I see Zelda throwing balls of light at an awake and pissed off Thalia who is dodging said balls of light, and with the Kokiri in hiding, minus Saria who looks furious at Zelda. What surprises me the most in my opinion, is the look on Zeldas face. Hearing her descent into insanity, and seeing it are two different things. The look on her basically shows pure malicious intent and bordering pure insanity. When compared to the Zelda from the other timeline, its like a poor reflection.

I wonder how the hell she got like this, but as I start to get closer to the battle, to knock down Zelda, a massive lightning bolt hits Zelda dead on, completely encasing her in an explosion of electricity and light.

"That's what you get, you cunt!" Thalia yells at Zelda, who is still encased in the smoke of the lightning strike. As the smoke dissipates, Zelda is revealed somewhat burned and ash on her clothes with a few tears, she seems fine. She raises her sword, which happens to be a rapier sword, and causes a massive ball of light to form, and tosses it at Thalia, hitting her in the foot. Saria quickly causes a tree to rise around Thalia's foot, healing it quickly, then three more trees grow to fire a hail of seeds at Zelda, who causes a light barrier to form in front of her to block them. I pull out my bow, and notice I can make a new magic arrow now. Using my limited control of darkness thanks to Syala, I can make Shadow Arrows. They are essentially Light Arrows, but with the additional ability to destroy light-based constructs if it hits one, and weakens beings that are essentially light-based creations. It is limited as it won't harm living beings for the fact that it is shadows, and it isn't meant to stop or weaken evil like the Light Arrows, but they still have some use right now. Though, they might end up being situational from what I can tell.

I fire the Shadow Arrow at Zelda's light barrier, which is taking the seed attack without a problem, and the second the arrow hits the Barrier, the barrier dissipates, kinda like watching a fire go out, and the surrounding area getting engulfed by the darkness only slower, due to the Shadows power. Zelda looks on for a second in shock, before the seeds start hitting her like crazy, Thalia starts readying up another lightning bolt to strike Zelda with. This doesn't take long due to the already multiple lightning strikes that occurred already, and a pretty big lightning bolt strikes Zelda, who only had a second to react after the hail of seeds stopped.

That strike did more damage than the others, I can say for sure, based on her screaming. When the light show of the lightning ends, and the smoke clears, I see Zelda floating in the air still, but far more burned up and with her clothes basically ruined. She also has a look of pure rage aimed at Thalia. "You dare! You dare stand before me, stopping me from getting what I deserve!" Zelda seems to shout at Thalia and Saria in anger. "After I get what I want, I will make sure the two of especially suffer extremely! I will make sure you will suffer pain for as long as I can, before you are eliminated for keeping me away from what I want! I will have Link!" Zelda seems to yell in absolute rage at them. Saria and Thalia just look irritated at this point.

"Link isn't some object, he is a living being and a person! He doesn't have to do what you want him to do!" Saria says, gaining some heat to her words.

"Just because you are the Princess of Hyrule, doesn't mean you can use your title to make him do what you want him to do! All you are doing is showing yourself as a mentally unstable part of Royalty! But then again, you are nothing more than a useless piece of sh-" Thalia says, only to be cut off by Zelda flying at her, rapier first, in an attempt to stab her. Thalia jumps to the side and smacks Zelda on the head with her shield, only for it to bounce off another light barrier Zelda made.

I jump off the edge that happens to be behind Midos house, and fire another shadow arrow at Zelda, destroying the light barrier, while Thalia hits Zelda with a massive lightning bolt, knocking her out. "Finally. That crazy bitch is down. She has been at it for a good while, it feels. Oh, Link! I see you have returned after leaving me here, alone." Thalia says, in a less than happy tone. Something about it makes me nervous. For some reason, sweat is starting to form, and the hair on my neck seemed to rise because of Thalia's tone. Very strange honestly.

Quickly walking over to the group, ignoring the look Thalia is giving me, I grab Zelda, and throw her over my shoulder to make it easier to carry her, then look at Thalia. "I know you want to yell at me, I can tell that much. But we need to book it Thalia. If we are to return to the quest, and save Artemis. I also need your help in making sure she doesn't try anything. Saria, I wish I could stay and talk, but this is something that needs to be done quickly. I believe one day, we will see each other again, but for now, we have to stop a second Civil War." I say, in a tone that speaks of seriousness. Wow, I am now realizing that my emotions switch like a well, switch in a dungeon I have been in. Maybe seeing someone about my problems will be necessary in the near future. Regardless, I want to get Zelda back to Hyrule Castle before hell breaks loose.

"Fine, but you definitely will get an earful from me, Link." Thalia says, with a less than happy tone. Quickly, we run out of the tunnel that connects to Hyrule Field and Kokiri Forest, we start running to Hyrule Castle Town. It takes about an hour, mostly because we are able to move without much issue, minus carrying Zelda on my shoulder, but I have carried heavier, and the Goron enhanced strength makes it a breeze.

We reach the entrance to the town and walk-in. As soon as we enter, the guards have to create a wall between us, and the civilians that want to give Zelda a piece of their mind, and some justice. Surprisingly, Zelda stays unconscious throughout this, but I guess it might because she was knocked out pretty hard, so I assume that. Eventually, we reach the castle, and the guards are enmassed to keep the crowd from going nuts and allow us proper entrance. "Get in Link! Before it gets out of hand!" The castles drawbridge guard says, waving for me to enter, and I enter with Thalia following behind closely, looking at the castle with a bit of shock and awe.

We eventually reach the Throne Room, with the King in his throne, looking at us with a sad face. "Thank you Link." The King says, ordering a soldier to take Zelda from me, so she can be tried later. "Now, who is this with you, young Link?" The King asks, curious of Thalia.

"This is Thalia. A friend who was sucked here with me by the spell Zelda used." I say honestly. That's honestly all I say, but something in me seems to want to say something else, but I try to hear it, but I get nothing. Weird.

"Well Thalia, I assume Zelda attacked you, based on the glare you were giving her, and the fact you came with Link?" The King asks, with a now blank look. Not to insult Thalia, but more to control his emotions, I am willing to bet.

"Yes. I woke up, talked about with the Great Deku Tree Sprout, surrounded by Kokiri, trying to figure out where the hell I was, and where Link was. After being explained to what got me there, Zelda came into the forest trying to kidnap or kill, not sure which, the Kokiri after they failed to says where Link was. I didn't hear the questions, but that is my bet based on what has happened so far. I fought with her, with Saria, one of the Kokiri, helping me where she could. It was Link who allowed me and Saria to finally knock her out, and we came here, and the rest is history." Thalia says, looking at the King.

The King sighs, looking older than he actually is. "Thalia, your words have confirmed my next action. Link, step up please. I wish to make it official." The king says. I step up to him and then kneeling in front of him. "Link, you have no need to kneel. I know even after I make it official, you will want to return to what you were doing with Thalia. I won't stop you, no matter how much I wish you would stay. Just, come back when you are done. Link, by my power as the King of Hyrule, and you have enough Blood of the Royal Family in you, I hereby bring you back into the Royal Family officially, and crown you the new Prince of Hyrule, the first one in many generations. Welcome back, young hero. Welcome back, to the folds of Royalty." The King says, motioning me to rise, before he hugs me. It was right then, I realize he was crying. Crying about what he has to do, and what he had to do. "Link, I will open a portal back to where you came from. The spell can do that, just a bit of a pain to do. I want you to do what you feel is best, and I wish for you to return to Hyrule, when your job is done, Link." The King says before his fist starts to glow with a pink Energy. "This will take you back to where Zelda took you from. I want to say though, Link, I apologize for not being able to help you. I failed massively, and I know that-" The King starts to say before I cut him off.

"My King, I know that you feel guilty about everything, but this whole situation wasn't your fault. It's Zeldas. Please, don't hurt yourself by putting blame on something you couldn't control. Zelda knew what she was doing, and thus acted on it with no thought of the consequences. Please, don't blame yourself. Blame the evils that turned Zelda into what she is. I promise though my King, I will return as someone you can gladly call, a Prince of Hyrule." I say honestly.

"I know Link, I feel bad no matter what though." The king says as he sets the portal up, back in that junkyard, just a few feet away from where Talos remains sit. "Link, before you go with Thalia, I want you to tell your mother for me, Hello, and I am sorry I failed her. She will know what you mean. Stay safe Prince. Stay safe." The King says before we walk through the portal, back in the junkyard of the Gods.

As soon as the portal closes, Thalia smacks me on the back of the head. "THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME IN THE FOREST!" Thalia shouts in my ear, which hurts more than the slap, honestly. As soon as she finishes yell, she hugs me. "That's for coming back, though don't expect me to be happy with you Link. Even though I know you didn't have much of a choice, I am pissed still." Thalia says, clearly irritated.

"So... What do we do now?" I ask, rubbing my ear. It is clear the group left, and headed west again.

"You said you can curl up and roll like a goron right?" Thalia asks, to my confusion.

"I can, but why do you ask?" I ask.

"I think we can catch up to them if you can roll up, and follow their trail. We have only been gone for about half a day, and they might be on the pathway." She says.

"I see your plan, but the only problem with it, is that-" I start to say, only for Thalia to interrupt me.

" I know, but I was thinking, have you ever tried to turn back into your Goron self?" Thalia asks.

"I... I never tried honestly. I would think that I can't now." I say, unsure now.

"Give it a try Link, and see what happens. " Thalia says, as I start to concentrate on what would be a potential link to the powers that let me transform when I had the mask.

**Alright, so this came out far later than I hoped. But with everything going to hell in a handbasket, I am honestly not surprised that this shit has taken so long. But now that this chapter is finished, I plan on making another Interspecies Hero chapter (Well, 2, but technically it IS just a rehashing of the shit Link when through, but put together in the others stories way, and the other one will be an actual chapter. At least that is what I plan) and hopefully, go from there.**

** I will take all anger at the abrupt cliffhanger, and use it to make more houses in Minceraft.**


	8. Return, a Dam, Atlas, Reveal, and Death

** Well. Chapter 8. Never expected this story to get like this. Enjoy the story.**

I focus in on myself, trying to find the feeling and magic that let me turn into a goron originally. While they both had a unique feeling and output, I haven't had to focus on them in four years, so the feeling and output is simply hard to remember and detect. It's like trying to describe a location you haven't seen in a few years.

I find something and grab at it, pulling it. As soon as I do it, I feel the change. To describe the pain is insanely hard, but it can be best put as having every single part of your being catching on fire, with your insides slowly melting from the heat. The transformation to change is always the most painful. I feel my skin change to a harder layer, akin to rock, with my back becoming actual rock, simply I am becoming a rock. But the rock I am turning into is a goron.

Eventually, the pain goes away, and I open my eyes to see myself in the goron form I had been able to use in Termina, but older and more mature. The strong muscles on my arms, the pudgy muscular belly, the rock slab on my back, the orange gloves on my hands, and the Megaton Hammer out, ready to be used. Huh, I guess it would be this form's preferred weapon, besides the fists.

"LINK! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT!?" Thalia screams, looking both concerned and terrified at the same time. I guess I must have screamed in the transformation process, like what I did back when I still had the mask to transform with. It's odd though, while I know I had their abilities, why didn't they tell me I could access the forms still? Maybe they didn't know that I could still access them. Who knows honestly. I better pay attention to Thalia, as she is starting to gain sparks around her hands, most likely frustrated at my lack of answers. I think I should say something, though could my current state make me resistant to lightning? If not, at least able to take it better? I think I better respond to Thalia, before she explodes, figuratively or literally.

"The scream, or the actual transformation?" I ask, noticing that the voice coming out sounds like my voice, but with the extra tone of what sounds like boulders rolling down the mountain. That's definitely a goron thing. Though, it wasn't like that when I first transformed as a kid, so it might be the fact that I got older, which made the voice sound different.

"Both! What the Hades was THAT!?" Thalia yells at me. Well, I can understand her confusion, as the transformation when you aren't expecting it, can be quite terrifying. It scared me when I first did it. Now I am numb to it, but the pain still hurts like crazy. Though, having your physical being get ripped apart, and changed into a different race can do that.

"The answer Thalia is intertwined. The scream came from the transformation, which causes insane pain. It's not something I can explain, as its you have to feel for yourself pain, that's not exactly easy to describe. Though, I am surprised that this worked." I say, answering Thalias question, while also confused about the transformation working. She then seems to shoot me a concerned look. Almost like she is worried about me? Not sure honestly.

"We... We should get going. We need to catch up with the group." Thalia says, looking at the only path ahead in thought. She suddenly gets an idea, and digs into one of her pockets, and pulls out a coin. It looked like a yellow metal, with a symbol I didn't recognize, and a being on it. I guess it is a coin of the Gods? Whatever the case is, she seems to make a mist from the water, and throws the coin in it. "Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me, Percy Jackson!" Thalia says to the mist. It goes from a mist to showing Percy somehow. Interesting, a form of communication that requires currency. "Percy, what is your current location?" Thalia asks, to a relieved looking Percy.

"The group is currently at Hoover Dam. How are you alive though!? I say you blow up in the Talos bot!" Percy asks, confused yet relived at Thalia being okay.

"Too long of a story to explain. A simple version is that Link and I got pulled into a portal. But we can explain that later. For now, stay put. We are coming." Thalia says, before ending the message by waving through the mist. "Link, can you transport someone like that?" Thalia asks.

"Never tried it. But I assume I can, just it won't be comfortable." I say, my voice deep and gravely still. I don't think I will get use to it. Then again, I just discovered this ability, so I don't know for sure. "If you wish to try, I will have to curl into a ball with you right on top of my front half. I just don't know what would happen, if I am, to be honest." I finish saying, as I honestly have never tried this.

"Well, I guess I will be your first passenger then." She says, before getting right on me, putting herself just right, where I could curl up, and have her in it too. I do it slowly, as I know I could hurt her badly if I rush it. While I can do it in my normal form, it isn't easy. It takes a minute, but I successfully curl up with Thaila in my rock ball form. "So, where is the Hoover dam?" I ask Thalia, unsure of where to go. That's when Taget comes out, and simply flies in a direction for a second, before stopping.

"This way. Right, Thalia?" Taget asks Thalia. Thalia gives a muffled response, but apparently she can kinda see which direction Taget is, and give a positive response. So we start rolling. Taget leading the way, and I end up rolling so fast, that the rock spikes form on me, giving me a speed boost.

Apparently either my roll is faster than expected, or it was pretty close. It took only ten minutes to reach a river, which leads to this Hoover Dam. I decide to use my roll to follow the river to the dam, which is far more massive than I expected. Then again, I really haven't explored this world, so it is possible to see more like this. We eventually stop, I uncurl, to reveal a Thalia that looks for the most part fine, she mentions that if it ever has to happen again, I need to have a harness for it, and I turn back into my normal form and go to the top, where the others seem to be.

"THALIA!" Grover cries, jumping to her when he sees her, crying up a storm. Thalia is just blushing slightly, though annoyed, though I think she is annoyed by something else. Percy gives her a quick hug, while Zoe just looks slightly happy at her being okay. The others notice me and give a look of shock as well.

"Link! You are also okay?" Zoe asks, looking a little happier at me being alive. While I know some people cared about me, very few actually show concern for me. It feels nice to be wanted, I guess. Percy and Grover check me over, to make sure I am okay as well. I can only guess that surviving explosions like that aren't that common here. Eventually, they stop checking me, and we just walk around, and the others start making jokes I think, using a dam. How odd. Either way, we walk around a bit, when I catch a sound. A sound that cows make, a moo.

"Did, did I just hear a moo?" I ask, confused. No cows around, nothing of the sorts.

"I thought I heard a moo as well." Grover says, looking around.

Percy looks nervous now and confused. "I think it was nothing. Go on without me guys, I need some time to think." He tells us. Grover tries to make sure Percy is alright, but Percy just tells him the same thing. After a couple of minutes, the others just head down, while I stay up.

"Percy, you may have convinced the others, but I know something is up. What's up- What the hell is that?" I ask, confused by the half-bull serpent creature. It just moos sadly at Percy, while I just look at it with confusion. Something seems off about it. Kinda like it is more than it meets the eye. My instincts are usually never wrong, and I have my suspicions about it. Though, it also might be paranoia speaking.

"That's Bessie. I helped her when she was trapped a while ago." Percy says, exasperated. It seems like he didn't want to say this, but got caught. Then again, I didn't take him for his word, as I know this could have been important.

"Bessie huh. I think it is trying to tell you- SHIT." I start to say, before pulling out the Master Sword, to see what remains of the stalfos like beings coming out. "Percy, run. Get the others, warn them. I will catch up." I say, getting into a fighting stance. There seems to be about six of them, all looking at me with what I assume is looks of rage. They must have known I killed their brothers.

"But I can't leave you-" Percy starts to say before I interrupt him.

"GO! I CAN'T FIGHT THEM AND PROTECT YOU AT THE SAME TIME! GET THE OTHERS FOR HELP! GO! NOW!" I scream at him, raising Nayrus love, to prevent any potential sneak and side attacks from being successful. Percy looks at me shocked, before running, knowing I won't argue with him. He disappears into the dam, as the stalfos creatures spread out, to take me on.

At this point, the fight becomes a sort of a blur. I end up fighting like a mad man, parrying, blocking, and countering where I could. They seem to come at me with swords, instead of guns, which helps me immensely. Eventually, I take one down, making it turn into that silver dust again, and the others surround me again, taking stabs, jabs, slashes, and cuts, to try and get me. With Nayrus love still in effect, I don't have to worry about damage, as it just blocks the incoming attacks, but it doesn't mean the knockback from said attacks doesn't affect me.

For another few minutes, I continue to fight, slowly losing ground. For every attack I get in, four come back at me. Nayru's love is not going to last much longer, I can tell. If I don't get help soon, I might have to do some damage to the area. That or reveal a secret technique, and that would be a pleasure. Not. While I could have beaten them all already, I didn't. I believe that if I fight every battle, others will lose their inspiration to improve themselves, and stagnate. Its what Master Yoda told me on what happened to the Jedi Order when I trained under him for a few months.

_ One of the Yoda training sessions_

_ One of the days I was in the swamp Master Yoda lived in, he seemed like he was sad. I know he doesn't allow himself to feel such emotions, due to his belief that it leads to the Dark Side, but I wished to know what was wrong. "Master Yoda, why do you seem upset?" I ask, at the time of fourteen years old._

_ The short green creature, identified as Master Yoda now, looks at me and sighs while shaking his head. "Been two years, it has. Jedi, fallen and weakened, it was. Arrogance, stagnation, unchanging, we were. My fault, partly it was. Unable to adapt, we were. Change our ways, we couldn't. Cost us everything, it did. Change, necessary it is. Adopt, the next generation will. Apart of it, I hope you will be. Now, maybe not. The future, hope it will be. Force sensitive, you may not be, powerful, you still are. Trained you, I have. A few months left, you do. All I can teach you, I have yet to give. Example of change, you can be. Ramblings, forgive if possible." Master Yoda says to me. He seems to hold onto his cane, with a tightening grip, with a sad face as he talks. Eventually, he ends up looking at me, with a look of hope._

_ "I may not be able to help at this time, maybe not in this timeline, but maybe an alternate, I will be able to help. I will do my best to help, and give hope to those who need it." I say before Master Yoda chuckles._

_ "Help, you may. Hope, you will give. Matters not, if they stagnate. Become arrogant, believe you will handle anything. Fall of the Jedi, because of that thinking. Handle themselves, they must. Realize that you shouldn't handle everything yourself, they must realize. True change, happens that way. Been this thoughtful in the past I would have not. Learned much, I have. Failure, best teacher it is. Wisdom, tempered by experience it is. Room to grow, you do. Learn much, you still can. Be better than I was, you will be." Master Yoda says, much to my shock. "To your techniques, back to learning, we will. I would help you improve, I said." Master Yoda says, before coming at me with his cane, forcing me to pull out my own tools to defend, and some of the spells I have, to better train them._

_ End of a Yoda Training Session_

While there was much more Master Yoda taught me, that always stuck to me. He helped me so much, but at the same time, I could tell he blamed himself for not realizing the mess the Jedi became. He wanted to make up for it and imparted what he could to me. His training helped me master my spells, like Dins Fire, Nayrus Love, and Farores Wind unlocked different levels and new uses for them. I don't use them though, mainly because it would be a disaster to use them. Regardless, I took what Master Yoda said to heart, and I don't want to be the reason they won't improve themselves.

Finally, as Nayrus Love falls, the others arrive. For some reason, instead of taking them down, I am forced onto statues to fly beyond the upcoming mountains. Fun. Just when I thought this couldn't get dumber, this ends up happening. At least I took one of the six down, so I don't have to worry about that. I look over to see Thalia looking near panicked over being in the sky, Percy looking nervous, Grover basically passed out, and Zoe looking somewhat nervous. The statue holding me seems to be more focused on the flight, more than anything.

"So, out of curiosity, and the fact I have no clue where we are now going, where are we currently, and where are we heading?" I ask, keeping a calm tone, and looking at the admittingly beautiful mountains. I can admit, if I were to have lived in this world, I would either live in a forest or the mountains.

"San Fransico it looks to be. Currently, we are above the Sierra mountains. Nice place, as the hunt as hunted here before, and it was beautiful." Zoe says, looking like she enjoys the air and the mountains from this angle. I look at Thalia, who obviously, still looks terrified, but now looking a little green. I guess she has a fear of heights, based on her reaction. Odd, I would think a child of the Sky God, Zeus, would feel at home in the sky. Though, there might be a story behind it. Not sure honestly, but who knows. I will ask her if she wished to talk about it, but I won't push it. It's not my place to push into after all.

A few hours of flying, and we eventually reach the place they call San Fransico. By Nayru, it doesn't look fun. Mostly because of the noise, the odd stench, and the fact that the statues are dropping us at a location, close to, but not in sight of, a bunch of homeless men, though I could tell they weren't Apollo, except for one. That one had an aura of immortality or something among the lines.

"That's Nereus. The one we need to find. He will know what the monster that we are looking for is." Zoe says. I honestly forgot about the fact that we are looking for a monster, though if I were to take a guess, it might be Bessie. Why? Seems a bit fishy that it has been following Percy this whole time, not including the fact that he saved it. The brief time I was around it, I could tell something was off with it. While I was suspicious about what it was, I didn't think of that cursed prophecy.

Zoe, Thalia, and Grover dress Percy up like one of the homeless guys. I honestly feel bad for him, but I think it might be best that he does it. Son of the Sea God and all that crap, he would be best for Nereus. That what the others said at least. I keep my ears out, as Percy pisses of Nereus when I hear what can be best described as footsteps and a wagging spiketail. Great, a monster is coming. While the others confirm my suspicions, which I never said simply because it wouldn't be right, I keep an ear out as they discuss it, and quickly pull out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield to see the creature that was attacking the group when I first got to this world, the manticorn. Looks uglier up close.

"This is pairrrr-fect!" The manticorn gloated. I guess it feels safe with two mortals with guns by him, though to be honest, I think he would have been better off with the skeletons. At least those things are interesting. The manticorn proceeds to give a spiel about how it was banished, had to survive on the world's edges, blah blah blah, until now, to finally make a name for itself by working with the Titans. Percy asks about the skeletons, and the manitcorn just says it doesn't need those useless undead.

The groups throw comments at each other until the manticorn reveals the true purpose of it being here. "It would be a shame, to kill you before you could witness Thalia's great victory." The manticorn gloats, confusing the group.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asks, confused. She at some point pulled out her Spear and Shield, which I didn't notice. Then again, I was more focused on the manticorn.

"It must be clear, you are to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus, gain unlimited power, and overthrow Olympus on your sixteenth birthday! That is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life!" The manticorn says with crazed eyes. I could tell Thalia was tempted, until she looked over at me, and something changed in her. The manticorn continues trying to goad her, but I think she has chosen when she summons a lightning bolt, that hits the manticorn dead center. It also blasts away the two mortals into the ocean. The dust settles, with an angry manticorn looking on at us.

"So, you have chosen unwisely. You will still fulfill the prophecy, and bring an end to Olympus!" The manticorn says, before jumping into battle.

I honestly expected better from the creature. As soon as it jumped, I went in, and knocked to the side and made it fly into a wall. Before it could recover, I stabbed in the chest with the Master Sword, and it looked terrified at the blade. It tried to escape the blade, blubbering about how it didn't want to die, among things, before I bisected it, killing it. The spilt body turned into a silver dust, that blew away from the port.

"That was anti-climatic." Percy says, looking semi confused and annoyed. I honestly don't blame him. I thought the creature was tough as well, but I guess that it was all bark and no bite when push came to shove. Then again, it didn't really get a chance to fight, so I guess that is something.

"So, what now? We have to rescue Artemis, but where do we go?" I ask, just wanting to get this quest over with. So far I have been underwhelmed by the monsters, and nothing really has been interesting, minus the Lion and the skeletons, though those are understandable.

"We have to go to my home. The garden of Hesperides. My sisters." Zoe says, in a tone that speaks of sadness and annoyance. Oh boy, this sounds fun. The Garden with Ladon and the home of the Immortality Apples. Joys, we get to deal with a dragon I won't fight, as it won't matter in the long run I guess. Though Grover takes Bessie to Camp Half-Blood, for safety, and Percy sacrifices the Lion's pelt, as a way to guarantee safe passage.

We go to where Annabeths mortal family lives, and for the first time, I see what a normal family looks like, kinda. While I know no family is truly normal, it looks pretty normal from my understanding. A mother that cares about her sons, a father that has his moments, but cares about his children, and two boys running around like children do. The other talk to the family, as I stand outside, to get away from the noise after a few minutes of it. Don't get me wrong, I worry about Annabeth and Artemis, I just want to make sure I don't have a headache when the time comes.

We get another car, and we drive to the garden. Percy notices the ship that belongs to this Luke, someone who betrayed them all for Kronos because his dad wasn't around enough. If I understand correctly, of course. Then lightning happens. Seriously, one minute we are near the entrance, and the next, a bolt of lightning strikes. We were able to get out unscathed, but that's it. The car was totaled, based on the fact that most of it was charred. Thalia curses her father before Percy makes a good point on why it would have been Kronos before we finish the trek up to the garden of Zoes Sisters. Hey, I don't respect them enough to call them their actual names, so bite me.

We eventually reach up to the garden, listen to Zoes sisters be assholes, and sick Laden on us. Zoe decides to distract Ladon for us, and as we near the stairs, Ladon must have gotten angry about a lack of lamb or something, and attacks. Zoe, with her two thousand years of experience, narrowly dodges the attack, while Percy pulls out his Sword. Zoe tells Percy no, and gets attacked by Ladon. I get pissed at that, and pull out the Master Sword, which seems to scare Ladon to hide behind the tree, and we all book it to the top of the stairs.

At the top, we see ruins of a building, one that looks like the one from my dream. I guess I know what it is now, the original home of the Titans, before it was turned to rubble during the war. Zoe runs up to Artemis, and it is revealed to be a trap, as this is also Atlas's mountain.

A booming voice spoke from behind us. "Ah, how touching. A goddess and her pet, together at last." We turn around to see a tall guy in a suit, a blond-haired guy with half a dozen snake monster things, and a golden sarcophagus being carried, and Annabeth tied up next to the blond guy.

"Luke! Let them go!" Thalia pleads, to my shock. They must have history together if I am correct.

Luke just smiles, though it looks rather weak, and says "That is the Generals decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia just spits at him. Not too surprising, as at this point, he is an enemy, like the General. He just chuckles though. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. How is my favorite little traitor doing?" He asks, to her enragement. Artemis just tell Zoe not to fall for it, and don't challenge him.

"Wait a second, your Atlas aren't you?" Percy says, only to receive a hardy laugh from Atlas.

"Well, looks like even the dumbest hero of this era, can figure it out. Yes, I am Atlas. Don't interfere, as this is now a family affair." Atlas says.

"So that's why you looked familiar. Your Zoe's father." I say out loud.

"Well, looks like that cat is out of the bag now." Atlas says, with some amusement. "Yes. I am Zoe's father, though it won't matter now. You will all die, by Lukes hand. An immortal can't lower himself to fight a mortal directly unless challenged of course." Atlas says.

"Link! Don't! I know what you are thinking, and you won't win!" Artemis yells to me. I know I shouldn't, as I can sense he is a whole different scale than Ares, but at the same time, I now know I have access to the Goron form, which is a good thing. Thalia goes and engages Luke, while Percy cuts down the snake monsters, while Zoe starts a battle with Atlas. I realize that Zoe can't win this fight alone, so I Transform. The pain, screaming, blah blah blah, and I come to with the area silent, Atlas looking on in shock, and even a bit of horror.

"Wh-What the Tartarus was that!?" Atlas stutters, confused.

"That, was me unveiling something powerful," I say, in the same deep, gravelly voice of the Goron form, pulling the hammer up. Atlas quickly regains his composure and laughs.

"Amusing, what is a little pebb-" Atlas starts to say, only to get hit in the face with the Megaton Hammer. The hit actually knocked a few teeth out, though all it did was make him mad it looks like. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Atlas screams in a rage, before swinging his spear that he summoned at me. I quickly catch the spear with both hands, and to my surprise, I get pushed back by it. At first, it was a good amount, though now it is just at an inch pace, of being pushed.

Slowly, Atlas lifts his spear up, and throws me off of it, making me smack my rocky back on a nearby rock, shattering it. Quickly getting back up, I roll back to him, with spikes coming out of my back, and land right on his foot. That seems to not only hurt him, but piss him off enough, to grow a bit, and throw me off of him, making me smack my head against a rock. While the rock shatters, even a goron can get a concussion if it gets hit in the head enough times. Though, that hit definitely hurt, that's for sure.

I guess this is the difference between an average titan, monster, and god. Titans and Gods are on a whole different scale, which I figured, but still didn't comprehend. Knowing this, I transform back and wince from the pain from my head. I check it, and some blood is coming from it, which isn't a good sign. I realize, that there are two ways this could continue. I could use the Redeemed Sayain mask or Fierce Deity Mask or try and free Artemis. While freeing her would help immensely, I know that Atlas would have a better chance at winning verse those two masks. I sigh, realizing that I have to use it. The Redeemed Sayain Mask. While not preferred, it is one of my last hopes.

I open my mask pouch and pull out a mask, in the shape of Bardock's face, with a red bandana on it, representing him when he died. I can sense the silver of soul, that is Bardock in there. I turn the mask around, taking a deep breath, and put the mask on.

Unlike the other masks, as they changed my very physical makeup, the Redeemed Sayain mask isn't as bad in that sense, mostly because it is still very Hylian/human-like. The main difference is the genes, and that's what causes the scream. Though, unlike others, this one is accompanied by a purple swirl of energy, that comes with the fusion of two souls and the body, to make do with what it can.

* * *

The fighting continues, though the battlefield's aura changes immensely. A wave of power strikes the fighters, causing them to stop, and look at the cloud of dust, that was kicked up by the transformation. Slowly, the dust settles, to reveal a warrior with hair that looks spikey untamed, but the tips are black, with the majority of the hair is an auburn, the figure is about five feet, ten inches, with a body of pure muscle, while wearing Links clothing, but a red hat instead of green. The biggest difference is the fact that the figure has a tail, which suffers from the same color scheme as the head hair. Then, the warrior speaks. "You know, it's not common for me to be out. This is my last outing, after all, might as well leave it on a bang." The figure says, before disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, the figure reappears in front of Atlas, to his shock, before the figure punches Atlas in the stomach, and to the shock of everyone, causes Atlas to spit up ichor. A second later, Atlas goes flying from the punch, into a wall of rock, leaving a crater, a ton of cracks, and angry Titan.

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A TITAN LIKE THAT!" Atlas yells in a rage, while the figure just chuckles.

"Why, I am Link, though I am also Bardock. Though, I will be Link after this battle is over. I figure I might as well, and do what the kid can't do, kick your ass. The kid is letting me do what I do best, after all." The being, now identified as Bardock to the others, says to their shock.

'I need to keep him distracted. I can tell the girl, Zoe is poisoned. While Prophecies are a bitch to figure out, I know at the very minimum, Atlas raising his spear to her, counts as falling to a parent's hand. She already was weakened, and this is basically her final stand. I need to get Atlas back under the sky, and free Artemis, for the kid." Bardock thinks to himself, before Atlas stops, to look at him closer.

"Wait. If you are a fusion of that boy, Link, and yourself, shouldn't you have blond hair?" Atlas says, realizing something is off. He continues to look closely at the fusion, with something beginning to spark.

At that, Bardock pails a bit. 'Ah, crap baskets. I can't let him figure it out. That would cause a shit storm worth of an angry Frieza who discovered that his father banned him from wine for a year.' Bardock quickly hops off the ground, flying straight to Atlas, who just barely manages to catch the fist that was aimed at his face.

"Interesting. Looking at it this up close, I can see the resem-" Atlas starts to say, only for Bardock to use his other arm to elbow him in the chest, then a kick to the stomach. This pushes Atlas back, though it doesn't seem to do much now. "It's funny, I am the Titan of Strength and Endurance for a reason, demigod. I can adjust to strength, and my endurance is nigh-infinite. But, to my point. The resemblance to the M-" Atlas starts to say again, only to get elbowed in the chest, FAR harder than earlier, which a loud crack is heard throughout the battlefield, and based on the way Atlas is clutching his chest now.

"YOU BASTARD OF ARTEMIS!" Atlas shouts in anger, causing the entire battlefield to once again, go silent. The monsters coming from the Yacht to look up in shock, Luke to gain a surprised look, while the others involved on the quest just stay silent.

"Well, looks like that cat has gone past a bag, and straight into a planet." Bardock mutters to himself, knowing that the Olympians will be aware in a matter of seconds. Let alone the entirety of the Mythology world. "Since I know Link has nothing to worry about, I might as well go all out now." Bardock says, ignored by Atlas, who is mocking Artemis about the fact that she not only had a son, but she had a son and couldn't keep an oath she makes others take.

At this point, Bardock is tired of Atlas's shit. He just wants to end this and finish his fusion with Link. Atlas, being the stubborn and arrogant jackass he is, needs to be thrown back under the sky, to let Artemis free. With the world now aware of Links parentage now, he doesn't have to hide behind magic anymore for his appearance. So Bardock does what he does best, pull shit out of his ass. "HEY ATLAS! EAT THIS! RIOT JAVELIN!" Bardock shouts, a aura of white energy formed in his hand, that gets thrown at Atlas, who only realizes too late that an attack is coming at him. The attack throws him to Artemis, with Percy happening to be on the helping to take the sky, quickly takes it, then gives it back just as quickly to Atlas, who roars in anger.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT THE SKY! FUCK ALL OF YOU! CURSES TO ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, LINK!" Atlas roars, shaking the ground in anger, trying to hold the sky. Bardock just sighs, knowing the job is done at this point. Atremis takes the group, and Annabeth away from the mountain, after the fighting ends with Luke falling off a cliff, to get away from the incoherent screaming from Atlas, to talk peacefully. Eventually, the group lands near a beach, with Zoe taking a step off, only to fall face forward into the ground. Bardock, who is slowly releasing control to Link, turns her over so she can look at the stars.

"My Lady. My time has come. The Fates demand it. Seeing the stars one last time. I died not hunting, but helping you in your time of need, as you did for me. We both know my time is here, the stars are beautiful My Lady. So. Be...au...ti...f...u..l." Zoe slowly says, before her eyes close. The bite from Ladon, is what did her in. Atlas being against her already was a guarantee, but Ladon was the one to do it. Honestly, Link didn't know her all that well, though, he still cared. I can sense his anger, but it's controlled.

Slowly, Bardock disappears, and Link takes full control. The body that was around is engulfed in bright light, growing slightly shorter, now about five feet and eight and a half inches tall. The hair now resembling a mixture of a relaxed hairstyle, with some spikes from Bardock, and the tail still being there.

* * *

Link now back in control opens his eyes and looks at his fists and body. The obvious changes is that he DNA is still what it was, but with the added sayian genes, giving him their perks, and thanks to his other heritages, balances him out to half-god, fourth sayain, and fourth hylian. But he is still the same person. The magic hiding me is gone. I guess Artemis decided to drop it, knowing the deal was up.

"Artemis-" I got to say, only for Artemis to put her finger against his lips.

"No. Don't call me Artemis. They most likely know by now. I might as well say it, son. Start calling me mom. While I was under the sky, that piece that was separated was able to integrate with me, though its emotions were far stronger than expected. As you know, I hate males, mostly because of what they have represented for so long. Percy has proven it wrong. I know you couldn't fall under it, due to what you have gone through. You can call me mom, my son." Artemis, while already crying from Zoe's death and changing into a constellation on the sky, now is releasing a stream of tears. Percy is giving Artemis a look of shock, Thalia is also upset, and Annabeth looks slightly confused. Then again, she wasn't apart of the quest, as she was kidnapped somehow from the camp in the middle of the night.

"M-m-m-mother. I am s-sorry." I stutter out. Honestly, I only interacted with Artemis for like, a grand total of one time. That and, I never really had any form of a mother figure, that wasn't the Kokiri. I touch my face, as it was feeling weird, to find it wet. "Tears? When did I start-" I start to ask myself, only for Artemis to interrupt.

"When Zoe died, and it got more when I asked you to do that. Son, thank you. I must head back to Olympus. I must be there, to rally the council for a war. The Titans are rising again. I will not be able to take you, but I will send help. They will transport you to Olympus." Artemis says, before giving me a look.

"You know I can somewhat hear your thoughts when you think of me, son." Aretr-I mean mother says as she starts to glare at me before it softens. She gets on her silver chariot, which I guess she can't take us all at once, as due to the way her transport works and disappears.

A few minutes later, a few pegasi arrive, landing in front of us. The lead one, a black-winged horse, and two white-winged horses. Percy talks to the black one, named Blackjack, and him, Thalia, and Annabeth get on the horses. One of the benefits of the Redeemed Sayain mask, is that I now can truly fly under ki, instead of magic, when while nice, is kinda limited. It takes a few hours, but we eventually reach a tall building, with what looks like a giant piece of rock, floating above the top of what I presume to be, the Empire State Building. The pegasi do a complete circle around it before we land at a courtyard, that is in front of what I assume to be their council room.

We walk side by side up to the council room, which in contrast to the camp, has twelve thrones in the shape of a U, with thrones on either side of a central hearth. The ceiling was the sky with all constellation visible, including the new one depicting Zoe, which I honestly expected at this point. The thrones I mentioned, are filled. Each one. I guess each one is a god or goddess, the major ones. Each of them about fifteen feet tall, which would be impressive, if it wasn't for the fact I have seen taller. Regardless, each one radiates power, and them looking collectively at us is pretty worrying.

"Welcome heroes!" Arte-I mean mother, she glared at me again, got to get use to calling her that, says to us.

"Moo!" Bessie says, swimming in a water bubble thing. Well, he seems happy about the whole deal, being in a floating bubble in the center of the room, with Grover looking excited about seeing us. He started to run towards us before he stops and looks at the guy who I guess is Zeus, based on how similar he and Thalia look, wanting permission to come to us.

"Go on." Zeus says simply, staring at Thalia. I honestly can't tell if he is concerned for her, or what. Grover trots over to us, his steps heard each time, due to the fact that everyone is quite. I can even hear the hearth crackling, with how silent it was.

"Percy! I am so glad you made it! But, you can't let them do it!" Grover says, visibly upset.

"Do what?" Percy asks. I guess he doesn't realize that they want to kill Bessie.

"Heros!" Atr-Mother calls out. She slides out of her throne, walking to us in a human size, though about twenty years old physically, to the shock of the entire council. Her walking towards us, her sliver robes reminding me of a beam of moonlight. Then again, being the Goddess of the Moon will do that. "The council has heard of your deeds," Mother tells us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising, Kronos is building an army, and Atlas's attempt at freedom. We've voted to act." Mother says, and she gives me a quicky grin. I guess she knows I am working on it, calling her mom.

The others clearly aren't too pleased, clearly unhappy about the plan. None of them protested it though, so I guess it has to do with something else. Then again, any actual arguments that could have been made, were already said. That, or they don't want to show true dissent around the demigods.

"At my Lord Zeus's command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt down the most powerful monsters, removing them before they can join the Titans, or the Titans getting their hand in agreement. Lady Athena will personally check on each of the Titan's prisons, to make sure they don't have a chance of escaping without notice. Lord Posiden has been given full permission to unleash his full fury on the Princess Andromeda, to make it join it's sister vessels that have challenged the gods before, under the sea." Mother says, with Poseidon summoning a crab to beat a drum to a beat I don't recognize, though the other group members seem to recognize it, and seem amused. The Council just turns to him, some looking annoyed, some amused, and some confused. The crab does the beat for a few seconds before it gets fried by Zeus, who looks somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"Poseidon, can you save that for later." Zeus says, with only a hint of annoyance, and at the same time, amusement coming from him.

Poseidon puts his arms up, with his hands only reaching his shoulders. "Okay brother. Just too good of timing. Trying to make the atmosphere less tense for the demigods." Posiedon says, looking at Zeus, with a small grin. Zeus just sighs, shaking his head at Poseidon. Mother just looks at Posiden, with a look of confusion.

After a few seconds, Mother just goes back to looking at us. "Ignoring that, you heroes have done Olympus a great service. Would anyone on the council deny that?" Mother says, turning back around to look at the council, who seem to be thinking.

For a few minutes, everything is silent, with Percy just looking at a few of them for some reason, Apollo finally breaks the silence. "I gotta say, these kids did well." He clears his throat and begins to says something. "Heros win laurels-" Only to be interrupted by Hermes.

"Um yeah, first class." Hermes interrupted, I guess to avoid whatever Apollo was going to say, "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

Only a few hands go up. Demeter, Aphrodite, and Mother.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He then pointed at Percy and Thalia. "These two are dangerous! It'd be much safer, now that the two of them are here-"

"Ares, they are worthy heroes." Posiden interrupts. "We will not blast my son to bits." Well, I guess he has his priorities straight in that sense. I would be worried if he didn't care about his son one bit.

"Nor my daughter. She has done well." Zeus grumbled, giving Ares a slight glare.

Thalia and Percy blushed, looking at the floor. I guess it's not too common for them to receive compliments from their parents. Then again, I wouldn't know given my history. The only way I can look at things of course.

The gray-eyed goddess, who I assume is Athena, based on how much Annabeth looks like her, leans forward after clearing her throat for attention. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk with the other two." Athena says, rather tactlessly, which is something as I know I am pretty blunt.

"Mother! How could you-" Annabeth cries out, only to be cut off by Athena with a calm, but firm look.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oaths not to have more children. Only Hades has kept his oath, which I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the elder gods, such as Thalia and Percy, are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point." Athena says, flatly.

"Right!" Ares says, "Hey, wait a minute, who are you callin'-" He started to get up, only for a grapevine to pull him back into his throne.

"Oh please Ares. Save the fighting for later." Dionysus sigs, looking bored. Though, I can tell he is thinking of something else.

Ares just curses. And ripes the vine away. "You're one to talk, you old-" Ares starts to say, only for Zeus to slam a bolt of lightning into the ground.

"ENOUGH! BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND!" Zeus shouts, clearly irritated.

"While I don't mean to cause irrationality, I just point out a security risk, and a major one." Athena says.

"I will not have them punished!" Mother says, looking like she is about to get fired up, and it's not because of the hearth in the room. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great deed, then we are no better than the Titans! If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it." Mother says.

"Jeez sis, lighten up." Apollo says to mother, who just turns to him.

"Don't call me sis! I will have them rewarded!"

"Well," Zeus grumbles, looking like he wants to at least remove Percy, but is being blocked on that, "Perhaps. But the monster must be destroyed. That we have agreement on?"

A lot of nodding heads at that.

Looks like Percy realized what they want to do with Bessie. The way his face turned from confusion to horror speaks for itself. "Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" Percy says. Bessies moos loudly in protest at the notion.

Poseidon seems to frown at that. "You named the Ophiotaurus, Bessie?" he asks.

"Dad," Percy says to Posiden, "he's a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't just destroy him." Percy pleads to his father.

Posiden shifts uncomfortably in his throne. Percy argues for saving Bessie, which makes Zeus realize just how it can be interpreted and decides to have an aquarium built on Olympus to house it.

Mother speaks to Zeus, whispering something in his ear. Percy mutters something to Annabeth, which seems to confuse her. Mother turns back to the group, and the council.

" I will need a new hunter, since Zoe, Chaos bless her, has fallen. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, will you-" Artemis starts to as, only to be stopped by Thalia holding her hand up.

"I apologize Lady Artemis, but I must decline. I may turn sixteen tomorrow, but I can tell I am not the prophecy child. Something in me tells me that. But I must decline, as I wouldn't be able to keep your oath, due to me already being outside of it." Thalia says to a sad, but understanding Artemis.

"I understand Thalia. I won't push it." Mother says, slightly sad at the response, but you can tell she has some form of suspicion, based on her looking at Aphrodite.

"Now, since we won't be blasting anyone, we will do reward the demigods with a PAR-" Zeus goes to finish, with Mother getting ready to say something, only for a burst of wind to come into the room, and go straight to Zeus, and whisper into his ear. At first, he looks angry at the spirit until it whispers in his ear, and what it says makes his face change from irritated to shocked. The spirit leaves, as it got it's message along, with Zeus looking at Mother now. "Artemis, when were you going to tell us this." Zeus says, looking slightly angry. "When where you going to tell us you BROKE YOUR OATH AND HAD A KID!" Zeus shouts at the end, clearly furious at this information.

Mother just looks calm. Then again, she must have been expecting this as what happened on the mountain threw secrecy out of the window. "I was going to say something anyway. The wind spirit just prevented me from saying it. Simply put, I had a kid, but not from this world." Mother says, shocking the council.

"Sis, who... Who is the kid and where is he/she?" Apollo asks, wide-eyed, looking at Mother. I guess he doesn't know how to feel about Mother actually having a kid. Then again, her life here is different from my world's portion, so yeah.

"Link. Step forward please." Mother says, looking at me expectantly. She har her arm out, hand waving towards her in an attempt to portray for me to come up to her.

The gods just look at us, looks that seem to be studying us, confused. Slowly and nervously, I step forward. Mother just continues to motion for me to come forward, I guess to stand near her. I take slow, nervous steps as the council just looks at me, with looks of shock and surprise. Apollo had his jaw literally hit the floor to state his shock. I eventually reach mother, who just puts her harm on my shoulders, looking happy.

"This is my son. His name is Link Hyrule." Mother says to the council.

For a few moments, the council was silent. They were just looking at the two of us, at the feature of similarities, among things. The fact that I have Auburn hair, my eyes having a silver tint to them, among things. After they realize its true, shit hits the fan. Apollo has tears coming from his eyes, Hermes is doing some damage control with his staff, Aphrodite is in a state of half squeal, half shock, Ares punching his throne, Hera just giving a shocked look, Athena looks betrayed, Posiden just chuckling, and Zeus looking like King Dodongo kicked him in the groin.

The chaos just continues for a few minutes, that devolved into yelling until Zeus throws a lightning bolt into the ground. "ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER ON THIS COUNCIL! WE ARE GODS, NOT KIDS!" Zeus bellows, his voice akin to a thunderstorm going all out. The council goes silent at that. "Now Artemis, what do you mean by that, how did you have a kid, and why didn't you tell us?" Zeus asks, breathing heavily.

"Father, I didn't say something, as I only found out after I went hunting for the now identified Ophiotaurus, and at the time, I believed that looking for it was more important. I didn't even know he was my son until I forced him to hand over a ring made out of silver that came straight from my Chariot. I never said this to anyone on the council, but before I made the oath, the moon chariot got damaged by something, not sure what it was, and took a portion of my essence with it. I haven't seen it for thousands of years until he came with the ring, and it reunited with me. The portion that was separated lived as a mortal and had him. It lost its physical form it could take, and couldn't interact with him. It spent several years with him, unable to communicate, watching everything he did, even the stuff he won't talk about. I only recently finished processing the information I had gained, emotional and mental. I won't go into detail, but he is my son. The essence loved him as a son so much and suffered to see what he did, that it overpowered my normal attitude about males, making him the only exception. I refuse to let anything happen to him, and if you dare try anything I swear." Mother says, with some tears coming from her, to the shock of the entire council. "When I say I saw a lot, I saw a lot. Even some of his attempted," At that, mother takes a deep breath, which makes me nervous. She knows as I had that ring for about five years. "Attempted suicides." Mother whispers, making the entire room go still. For a minute, nothing happens, before Apollo suddenly appears right next to me, with Aphrodite in front of me. Thalia also is running up to me, shocked by the knowledge. "I have seen him suffer more than he should have. He is still my son." Mother finishes, with Zeus looking at me critically.

"I see. A loophole, but not one founded intentionally. Daughter, you know that he shouldn't exist still, right?" Zeus asks, softly.

"Yes, I am aware. But I will not deny him, nor leave him for dead. He is my son all the same." Mother says. Zeus just sighs but drops it. The lady next to him though doesn't look happy at all.

"So you will claim an illegitima-" The lady starts to say, only for mother to suddenly gain a silver flame around her.

"If you must know Hera," Mother growls out the name, "He was born while the part was married. Daphne Hyrule, his father, and the part that gave birth to him died to protect him. They were married until death claimed them. To even insinuate what I know what you are going to say, is an insult to your domain, among things." Mother finishes, looking furious. Hera seems to quickly go back in her throne, in shock and fear. The council just chuckles, at Hera getting shut up before she can start, I guess.

"Well, so long as he doesn't cause any trouble, we will let it go. Now, let's celebrate the success!" Zeus says, wanting to get away from this continued mess, and not risk a third interruption. The council, minus Apollo, Aphrodite, and mother rush out, while Percy, Grover, and Thalia stay in the room.

"So, is there a reason why you gu-" I start to ask nervously, only to have Apollo interrupts me.

"Nephew, while I may not be the most intelligent god out there, the idea that my sister's son attempted suicide, among things, makes me want to not only do an extremely thorough check on you but to also put a marker on you, to make sure nothing happens to you that I can prevent. I can't heal emotional or mental problems, I said that when my sis's hunters called me when you told them about your, to call it anything less than, Tartarus of life and adventures, I was serious. While I can't do anything except recommend help, I will NOT let my sis get her heartbroken by finding out her only child in history, let alone her only son, has committed suicide successfully, and I could have done something to prevent it. I may not like knowing she had a kid, but I know you are innocent, and it was a weird case even for gods and goddesses. Simply put, I will be keeping a close on you from now on. A very close eye." Apollo says, in his most professional and serious voice he can muster. The seriousness from him is most apparent in his eyes, which are simply put, solid light in terms of looks right now.

"I admit to having my suspicions, and while I am the goddess of love, among things, I hoped that I am wrong when I ask if you were sexually assaulted, among things." Aphrodite asks, in a quiet, yet steel like tone. Something tells me that this is odd, especially for her, based on Apollo's and mother's looks.

Mother though, answers for me. "He was, to a degree. While I was still absorbing the knowledge from it, I was able to at least see hints of him being attacked. Zelda," at that, mother gains an enraged look, and a silverish firey aura appears around her, "She tried, and nearly succeeded in a few attempts, to assault my son." Mother says in an enraged tone.

"Wait. That fucking bitch tried to do WHAT TO HIM!?" Thalia yells in anger, a full out electric wave dancing around her, sparks flying from her anger. "I am glad I introduced her to my lightning bolts, though if I know she did that, I would have done WORSE TO HER!" Thalia yells in anger, a lightning bolt slamming onto the ground in front of her, luckily not hitting anyone.

"Wait, you meet her?" Mother asks, still enraged, though confused.

"Yeah. On the way to saving you, Link went to destroy Talos, and I followed him, and we got sucked into a portal back to his world. Needless to say, I meet the bitch, and she is getting punished by the King of Hyrule." Thalia says, grumbling at the end.

Mother looks at Thalia, confused for a minute, what as said, sinks in. "You were in Hyrule, fought Zelda, and now wish to go back and kick her ass even harder. At this point, nothing surprises me. Regardless, if you at least made her suffer, that's good." Mother says to Thalia, eyes glinting with something.

"Mother, what does it mean when a monster remains turn silver?" I ask, remembering the question Zoe had for her. But since she can't ask, I did. Mother gives me a shocked look like it is something hard to believe.

"Silver!? That means the monster is truly dead, but that can't be possible. No weapon I know... Wait, the Master Sword could possibly do that. I assume that it happened when you used it, right?" Mother asks.

"Yes. When I killed a few monsters with it, their essence was silver." I answer.

"Then the monsters are truly dead. That's what the silver dust means." Mother says, with a cool tone of voice.

A few minutes of them just checking me over, and Apollo putting on some spell to keep an eye on me, I finally get to leave, just to have some time to think to myself. I go to a random corner, turn my back to it, and just think. The way I felt about them checking on me, what is that feeling? It felt nice to have people care about me, wanting to make sure I was alright. But at the same time, it felt weird, I wanted to get away from it, I felt worried for some reason that I can't explain. I just can't explain it. I am not someone who understands emotions, or someone who can understand others. I don't know, as all I know is this, I will do what I can for my friends, while at the same time, improve myself to get better. I won't let myself stagnate. Improvement is always necessary, even if you are really good at something.

Eventually, the party ends, and the demigods have to return to Camp Half-Blood. When we return, I decide to check up on the two kids we saved, to see if everything is okay with them. I just look around, to see where they are, when I hear a scream. Quickly pulling out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, I run to where I believe the scream came from, to the area where the others eat, to see the two siblings, Bianca and Nico trying to put distance between themselves and the stalfos like things.

Thanks to fusing with Bardock, my speed is improved massively, so I am able to basically be in front of the siblings in a second and wipe out the warriors with a few slashes of the Master Sword. They all turn to silver dust, signifying their deaths.

"You two okay?" I ask, turning to them, and I notice that while Nico is physically untouched, Bianca looks horrible, severely injured. "Shit. Never mind the question." I say quickly.

"Link, save my sister, please!" Nico pleads to me, tears running down his face, looking heartbroken.

"I will do what I can Nico." I say to him. I quickly realize that the injuries Bianca has, while severe, can be healed with some Great Fairies Tears. I pull out one of my spare bottles of Great Fairies Tears, and open her mouth, to have her ingest them, so she can heal.

A full bottle is poured down her throat, to help her, but her injuries are still there. What's going on, why didn't it help? I check her pulse and find it easily, but for some reason, it isn't working. The Tears never failed before, so why is it not working? "Taget, get out here." I say, with Taget flying out of my hat. "I need you to see what's wrong with Bianca. Great Fairy Tears aren't working." I say, and Taget becomes a pink blur, checking on Bianca.

For a couple of minutes, we wait, until Taget stops, and comes up to me. "She... She is alive, but her spirit is heavily damaged." Taget says, making my heart stop. A heavily damaged soul. Nothing I know of can save her now. "The only thing you can do Link is play the Song of Healing, and let her go peacefully. She shouldn't suffer." Taget says, to me and Nico at this point. Nico just bawls his eyes out, saying it shouldn't be this way.

I... I can't let Nico go down a dark path. "Nico. It's not your fault. It's the Titans who summoned those monsters. They summoned them, and the monsters did this. There was nothing you could have done, as you weren't ready. Bianca wasn't ready either for this. But, I don't want her to suffer either, and I don't think you want her to suffer either. Will you let me help her move on safely, no longer suffering? I don't want to do it without your-" I say, only for Nico to interrupt me.

"Please, don't let my sister suffer anymore. I know you did what you could do, but please, don't let her suffer anymore. But let me at least give her my final words." Nico asks, crying and sniffling.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you Nico. You are her brother after all." I say to him. While I don't know them that well, I do feel myself tearing up because Nico lost his sister.

Nico walks up to her, and whispers something to Bianca, before giving her a slight hug, and steps back. "Go ahead, Link. Do what you need to do." Nico says, still crying, but more determined.

I walk up to where Bianca is and pull out my Ocarina of Time. Slowly, I start to play. I play the Song of Healing. As I play, I start to feel the memories of Bianca, before what feels like everything around me goes black.

As I come to, I notice I am in a void of black. I look around and notice Bianca just floating near me.

"Link. There was nothing you could have done. Taget was right. I was damaged. I was meant to die, not today, but in a different way. You unintentionally changed fate, and the Fates weren't happy. One thing I learned or remembered, depending on who you want to look at it, is what happened to mine and Nico's mother. We are children of Hades, while Nico will be the only one left, born before the Oath between the big three. Link, please watch over my brother. Protect him, train him, whatever it takes. Please, just help him where you can." Bianca pleads to me.

"Bianca. I will help him in the ways I can. I promise that." I say.

"Thank you, Link." Bianca says. She walks up to me, and gives me a slight hug, to my shock.

I just start stuttering and slightly blush at the contact. Before I can think more on those thoughts, a hooded figure comes from the shadows, holding an Ipad, I think Thalia called it, looking right at us.

"Bianca di Angelo. I have come, to take you to your father now." The figure, I am willing to bet is death, says in a chilling, yet bored tone.

"I understand. I just have one more thing to say." Bianca says. Death just waves his hand, not caring too much, as he can sense she will come easily. "Link, I know that a mask will be left behind. Keep the mask, or give it to Nico. The song you played, told me that much. Please, use it to help others. Tell Nico I love him for me." Bianca says.

"I will Bianca." I say. Bianca gives another hug, making me blush even more, before walking up to death, and they leave.

Slowly, I come back to the world, to see that a mask is left of what was once Bianca, and Nico just sitting on the ground, crying. I stop playing the haunting, yet soothing melody. I slowly walk over to the mask and pick it up. "Nico, this mask contains the remnants of your sister in terms of powers and personality. If you wish, I could hold on to it, until you are ready." I say to Nico.

"Please, hold on to it. I.. I don't think I can hold on to it right now, I don't think I can hold it, too many emotions with it. Please, keep it safe for me Link." Nico says, crying and stuttering throughout the request.

"I will Nico." I say, putting the mask in my pouch, for safekeeping. Nico quickly runs up to me, still crying, and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Link. I-I don't think I can stay here. I thin-" Nico starts to say until I stop him.

"Nico, when I was playing the song. Bianca wanted me to make sure you would be okay. If you leave, I won't be able to. Your sister does love you Nico, even if she is no longer with us. Stay, so that way I can help you improve, Nico." I say to Nico, semi pleading with him to not leave. I don't want to break my promise, Bianca.

"I... I will. I will stay here Link." Nico says, sighing a bit. I wish I knew what to do now. I am not good at comforting people.

"Nico, I should still take you to the infirmary, just to make sure you are okay." I say, ready to walk to it. Nico sighs but follows me. We walk to the infirmary and get Nico checked up. I decide to go on my own, to update Chiron on the situation, and find out what's going on with citizenship thing. Chiron, as I expected got it handled, I am a legal citizen of this country now, and didn't react that well to a demigod dying in the camp, but is at least glad I handled it the way I did.

After this whole mess, I decide to get some sleep. I move to go to the forest, when I sense someone behind me, so I pull out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and turn around, to see Arte- I mean mother behind me. She glares at me for almost calling her Artemis again until I fix myself.

"Son. You have permission to sleep in my cabin. There is a door on the side of the cabin, that is your room. I know what happened, and I am glad you handled it the way you did. Stay safe son." Mother says, before disappearing. I decide to grab Nico and take him first to the Hermes cabin, then I go to get some sleep.

I walk up to her cabin, and I see the door she was talking about on the side, and as I go to enter it, I feel someone hug me tightly from behind, and I feel something soft against my back. Weird. I look behind me, to see Thalia hugging me. She does it for a few minutes, then let's go. "Good night Link. See you tomorrow. Hope you got me a birthday present." She says, before leaving. I just watch her walk to her cabin, completely confused. After a minute, I just shrug my shoulders, and enter the door, and see the room is like my room from my Treehouse form the Kokiri forest, just more silver. I walk up to the obvious bed, and fall asleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Jesus Christ this ended up longer than I thought. While this Ends the Titans curse, I will try to do some in between chapters for fluff, so yeah. I had fun writing this, and I like it. Again, check out my other stories, like Interspecies Hero and Change in Time and Reality, if you like what you have read here. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and have a great day!**

**Fun fact, I edited this chapter to The Pokemon Theme remixed by Jonathan Young. It's a really good song.  
**


End file.
